


【狛日】合法夫夫

by Amorrd



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 盗贼圈扛把子&杀手界老大哥：我们是合法公民
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC!!OOC!!OOC!!  
> 这文实在是前后拖得太久风格有变（越写越差），如果雷到或者觉得太OOC就请右上点叉QAQ，对不起QAQ，都是po的错对不起QAQ  
> 有BUG欢迎指出QAQ  
> #他们属于彼此，OOC全是我的  
> #伪土豪真盗贼狛枝X伪作家真杀手日向

一张长桌横在中间，对面是两把椅子，两个男人。  
左边这个男人一头乱七八糟的白发，脸倒是格外好看；他穿着浅色风衣，苦哈哈的笑。  
右边的男人一身休闲装，容貌只能说中上。细框眼镜给他加了气质分。他翘着二郎腿，撇过头用后脑勺对着他丈夫。  
对，他丈夫。  
这是一对来做婚姻咨询的夫夫。  
叶隐康比吕心说造孽哒呗，这两个家伙一看就不是好惹的，万一他调解失败怎么办哒呗？什么「超高校级的调解专家」啊，说白了就是靠一张嘴瞎忽悠的啊哒呗。  
心里草泥马撒蹄子狂奔面上也不能显露出来，叶隐绽开标志性笑容，露出一口白牙。  
「两位，什么情况哒呗？」  
叫日向创的眼镜男子刚想开口就被旁边的白毛堵了回去。  
「什么情况也没有！真的，啊哈哈哈哈。」  
叶隐康比吕：「……」你在搞笑吗哒呗。  
日向创翻了个白眼，满满的嫌弃。这个在职业一栏上为「作家」的男人冷淡的说：  
「我怀疑他出轨。」  
  
狛枝凪斗是个大盗，通俗点说，是个偷儿。  
但不是每个偷儿都能成为大盗，成为国际警察恨的牙痒痒的存在。  
他什么都偷，不像有些自诩高雅的同行只偷艺术品。最夸张的一次是是在众目睽睽下开着保时捷卡宴冲出车展，副驾驶上扔着一大捧热情如火的玫瑰，后座上堆着柜门大开的保险柜；卡宴在月光下化为一道蓝色闪电，钞票和花瓣齐飞。  
第二天就登上了全球头条。  
浪漫，他这么说。  
傻逼，左右田和一这么说。  
然后有那么一天，这个浪漫的傻逼一脸的如梦似幻，他说：「我恋爱了。」  
左右田和一：「……」  
九头龙冬彦：「……」  
年轻的黑道头子张嘴就是刻薄：「你嗑多了？」  
「没这回事。我是认真的好吗？」  
「那我问你一个问题，」左右田说，「你那个意中人和『希望』同时掉水里，你捞哪个？」  
狛枝凪斗一脸卧槽。  
「你怎么能问出这么歹毒的问题？！还用问吗我当然救我男朋友啊！」  
「我就说嘛你肯定选……诶？」  
两人懵逼。狛枝凪斗摊手。  
「我是个小偷，经济犯罪。摊上人命这案子的性质就不一样了。就算不是我弄死的，逃命途中出现这种情况也很麻烦。哪怕掉水里的是『希望』，我也得先救人。」  
九头龙冬彦简直想一巴掌拍死他。  
你冷漠有理是不是。  
左右田和一却整颗心都扑在某个词上。  
「不是你等会，男·朋·友？」  
大盗笑的人畜无害。  
「对，男朋友。」  
  
日向创很烦躁，具体表现为每次交上的稿子都会出现几处错误。不是用错了标点就是用错了词语。  
编辑小泉真昼把笔记本拍在他前面的时候他正在喝热奶茶，吸管咬的皱皱巴巴。  
他被小泉吓了一跳。  
「你干嘛？超吓人啊。」  
「我还想说你超吓人呢，」小泉没好气，「你最近的稿子怎么回事？日向君你不是从来不用我们校对吗？这几次的稿子总是被读者反馈说你出现了错误，你这不是在砸自己招牌吗？还好没有出现情节上的错误。」  
日向创是名推理小说家，以严谨的情节和缜密的推理著称。在现今语病满天飞的文学界这位推理小说家连标点都很少出错，罕见的获得批评界一致好评。  
日向创不用校对，出版界人人皆知。  
但是最近的稿子出现了几处小错误，细心的读者反馈给编辑部，还问是不是日向老师生病了。  
编辑部吓出一身冷汗，小泉真昼接过使命，风风火火杀了过来。  
「你怎么了？」她问。  
日向创吸管都快咬烂了。  
「……追我。」  
「没听清。」  
日向创声音细若蚊蝇。  
「有人追我。」  
长的不差但就是没有男朋友的魔导师小泉真昼：「……说好单翼一起走，谁先脱单谁是狗。」  
日向整张脸都埋在手里。他发出一声惨叫。  
「可追我的是个男的啊！！！」  
日向创，单身二十四年，人生头一遭脱单的机会居然是贡献菊花。  
小泉冷漠：「单身二十四年才知道自己是弯的你也是很棒棒哦。」  
「我……」  
「你什么？你又没搞过对象，你怎么知道自己喜欢腿长胸大的妹子。」小泉真昼觉得自己手中出现了火把和汽油。「我最烦你这种是弯硬说直了。」  
日向创：「……」明明每个字都不对但是为什么放在一起就觉得好有道理。  
那一刻小泉编辑心灵导师附体，她坐在日向对面，整个人散发圣光。  
「那么，给我讲讲？」  
  
狛枝凪斗大喇喇地走下车，红色法拉利骚包到死。玫瑰娇艳欲滴，水珠在花瓣滚过。  
他对三楼招手。  
「日～向～君～」  
日向创面无表情地合上窗户。他面无表情地走到角落里，蹲下，捂脸。  
编辑部起哄。  
「闭嘴。」他抹了把脸，眼神死。  
「羞涩什么啊日向君，」小泉真昼一边改图一边说，「你又不是没扮演过情侣。」  
「……根本不是一回事好吗。」  
「哟哟哟害羞了～」  
日向创：「……」  
「你喜不喜欢他？」七海千秋探出头。还没等日向回答，花村就接过话头。  
「这家伙有什么不好啊？」厨师摇头晃脑，「长得帅，有钱。父母去世多年，简直是头号金龟婿。」  
……神tm金龟婿。  
这帮家伙在知道日向反常的原因之后跟打鸡血似的一个晚上就把人家查了个底朝天。其效率堪比死线当夜。  
狛枝凪斗，邻市有名土豪。不抽烟不喝酒，唯一和身份相符的爱好就是飙车了。还不是组队飙车那种。父母多年前空难去世，这事在当年是大新闻，属于有迹可循。家事清白的只用一张纸。  
七海千秋感慨这简直是她多年情报员生涯里查过最快的一个人了。  
再三核实无误，这帮人就从「坚决反对孩子恋爱」的防早恋家长变为「你怎么还不结婚」的催婚家长。恨不得把日向打包送走。  
不，这跟狛枝送了他们马尔代夫七天游包吃包住随便刷卡没关系。  
「过这村没这店啊日向君。」这是摄影师小泉真昼。  
「要牢牢抓住机会啊。」这是后厨花村辉辉。  
「我觉得这人不错。」这是唯一的已婚人士边谷山佩子。  
日向创：「……」  
这就是为什么他和狛枝凪斗坐在西餐厅切牛排的原因。  
  
日向创，推理小说家，代表作《再见绝望学园》，《死神小学生》系列。  
左右田和一看完资料简直生无可恋。  
「我亲爱的『幸运』大盗先生，你找一个得过梅菲斯特奖的男朋友，不怕下本书的主角就是你吗？《死神小学生与幸运大盗》怎么样？」  
狛枝凪斗摸着下巴说：「我觉得推理作家和幸运大盗的组合不错啊。作家通过缜密推理得出枕边人是国际通缉犯，在理智和感情之间纠结……斯巴拉西哟！」  
左右田和一不想和你说话，并向你丢了一叠日向。  
狛枝接住照片，一脸痴汉。  
「你到底看上了他哪里……这家伙明明长了张超普通的脸啊，生活乏味的可怕。」左右田指着资料上的「生活极其规律」道。  
「要知道，我们可是昼伏夜出。你要是跟这样一个男人在一起，暴露不是分分钟的事。」  
狛枝凪斗藐视单身狗。  
「你不懂，爱情来的太快就像龙卷风。」  
左右田和一：「……」妈的死给。  
  
狛枝对日向的一见钟情再普通不过。  
不久前的台风掀飞了一半登机桥，机场一直没修；他下飞机那天下着大雨，等到大厅浑身湿透了。他运气不好，发的热咖啡和毛巾到他那刚好没有；没办法他只好穿着滴水的衣服坐在地上。他冻的直哆嗦的时候，一只拿着毛巾的手伸了过来。  
那是个很年轻的男人，看上去没比他大多少。那人一身卡其色风衣，只有肩膀是湿的，这么一对比狛枝就狼狈多了。  
狛枝愣了下，他看了眼毛巾，又看了眼男人，不敢置信。  
「……这是，给我的？」  
对方点头。  
「啊，真是太感谢了。」他连忙接过毛巾，笑容羞涩，看上去人畜无害。那个人坐在他旁边，从怀里掏出压缩饼干一口一口地吃。  
礼尚往来，狛枝递过去一瓶从飞机上带下来的矿泉水。那人沉默了下，拒绝了。  
「我还有咖啡，你自己留着就……」  
他还没说完，狛枝就打了一个喷嚏。  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
那个男人：「……」  
脸皮厚如他也有些不好意思。男人似乎想笑，但觉得有些失礼便没有。他沉吟了下，脱下风衣给狛枝盖上。自己只穿着高领毛衣。  
「诶？那个，我……」  
「我朋友马上来接我了，这件衣服你先披着，暖和些。」那个男人这么说。  
这人的声音很好听，带着微微的磁性；一双温柔的草绿色眼睛。他长了张很普通的脸，属于埋进人堆里找不到的那种。  
狛枝凪斗兜里还揣着从珠宝展上顺来的「鸽子蛋」，隔着衣服都能感觉到那块石头有多冷。湿透的衬衫包裹着钻石。那一块皮肤冻到没有知觉。  
可那时候他却感觉不到冷。  
这个人怎么那么好。  
他想，怎么就那么好。  
机场冷气在他皮肤上滚动，他却不觉得冷。相反，他觉得热极了；一颗心扑通扑通地跳，擂鼓一样。  
我恋爱了。  
狛枝凪斗想。  
我，狛枝凪斗，一个小偷，被别人偷走了心。  
瞬间他就自动给日向创加了迷弟滤镜。他眼中的日向不但磨了皮美了白拉长了腿连眼底的黑眼圈都没了，十二核处理器都没这么快。  
男人电话突然响了，他看了眼，然后向狛枝告别。而我们的大盗先生一直露出蜜汁微笑，抱紧风衣不撒手。  
「啊，不好意思，可以告诉我你的名字吗？」  
男人没听到一样，身影被人潮吞没。  
没关系，我总会找到你的。  
我那么走运。  
  
日向创上车的时候愣了下。  
「怎么是你？边谷山呢？」  
七海千秋启动发动机。  
「今晚九头龙组出现了突发状况，我就和边谷山换班了。」  
日向创一点也不想知道九头龙组发生了什么。他和九头龙夫妇虽然私交不错，但他这行，知道的少点总没错，  
因为大雨的缘故此时此刻并没有多少车。七海千秋索性慢慢开。路灯一点点往后掠过，车窗附着的水珠打散灯光，漆黑车身笼罩在迷幻的色彩里。女司机偏过头，不经意扫了日向一眼。  
「你的外套呢？」七海有些惊讶。她记得日向那件风衣，Burberry新款。他念叨了好久。  
「丢了。」他说的轻描淡写。  
「丢了？」  
他似乎觉得好笑，即使隔着草绿色美瞳七海千秋也能感觉到那只血一样的瞳仁里翻滚着怎样的狂气。不戴眼镜的时候这个男人一点书卷气没有，匕首终于出鞘，锋利、尖锐、见血封喉。  
「不丢的话，有人跟踪我怎么办？」  
他是个杀手，自己的安全永远是第一位。虽然他有不被摄像头拍到的自信，可小心些总不会有错。这次的暗杀目标产业庞大，日本境内也有公司；他不得不在境内又做了一次伪装。  
真不幸。他想。如果那个男人没有和他一起坐在机场摄像头死角就好了。  
这样的话，也不会成为他丢弃风衣的对象。那人外套湿透了，抱住他的风衣感激涕零。浑然不知他的险恶用心。如果可以的话就真想记住这个可怜人的脸，可惜被兜帽挡着，只能看见几缕白头发。  
不知是天生的白发还是如何，不管怎么说都是个不幸的人啊。  
真可怜。手指有一搭没一搭地叩击车窗。  
「真可怜。」他低声说。  
「遇见我，大概就是他最大的不幸吧。」  
车缓缓停在楼下。日向住处出乎意料的寒酸，臭哄哄的积水随处可见，菜叶和黑泥混在一起。楼房老旧到连声控灯都是坏的。  
七海千秋面无表情。  
「你还真是差劲啊，神座君。」  
她顿了下。  
「不过，我也没好到哪里去。」  
日向从后座里掏出眼镜盒。他把细框眼镜架到鼻梁上。匕首终于归鞘，他又变回了那个文质彬彬、温和有礼的日向老师。  
他的影子被路灯拉的很长很长。  
「凡流人血的，他的血也必被人所流。」

TBC.

————————   
最后一句装逼出自《旧约·创世纪》第九章 第六节  
这是一个欢快的故事，真的QWQ 


	2. Chapter 2

叶隐康比吕被日向创的直白噎了下。但他不愧身经百战，马上调整了自己的失态。他清了清嗓子。  
「啊，那个，您怀疑您…丈夫出轨，有什么证据吗哒呗？」  
那个可怜的白发男人看上去都要哭了。  
日向创不为所动，他推了推眼镜。  
「狛枝是个富二代，」他的声音非常冷静，「准确的说，是个不怎么管事只知道拿分红的富二代。」  
「这样一个类似于公司吉祥物一样的存在居然每个月都要出差，不觉得很不可思议吗。」  
  
狛枝动用了大量的人力财力终于在邻市找到了日向创。  
拿过那张薄薄的纸时他心里想：有钱真好啊。  
日向的住址档案里写的清清楚楚——老式住宅区，脏乱差；唯一的好处大概就是距市场近，楼下就是。  
但是对于明晃晃标注「喜欢安静」的日向来讲这所谓的好处还不如没有。  
他之所以住在那据说那是他父母留给他的遗产。  
土豪狛枝立刻脑补出一出「父母离去多年孝子固守老宅」这种极为催人泪下感人肺腑的故事。  
他抹了把根本不存在的鼻涕。  
「啊，日向君真是太好了。」  
  
他听闻有个开着跑车的神经病来找自己的第一反应是掏枪。  
难不成被人发现了？或是仇家寻仇？偷shui被人发现了？  
不对，他从不偷shui，他还不差那点税钱。  
他想了想，还是把手从后腰处移开。随手捡起邻居扔在楼道喂猫用的白瓷盘。  
楼下停着的是一辆红色兰博基尼。在旧居民区要多显眼有多显眼。车主一身银灰色Prada西装，白发乱糟糟的；似乎在找什么人的样子，东张西望，好像一只求偶孔雀。  
日向蹑手蹑脚的靠过去。  
那人转过身，似乎非常惊喜，还没等他说些什么我们的杀手先生就一个瓷盘拍在他脸上。  
幸好这个时间段没什么人。日向想。他可一点没手软，陶瓷都碎了，几颗猫粮崩到了白毛头发上；对了，他还要趁邻居没注意给换个一模一样的回去。  
啧，麻烦。  
日向低头看了看，发现这个年轻人手里似乎捧着什么东西。  
日向创：「……」  
这不是他「丢弃」的驼色风衣吗？！  
  
狛枝凪斗想像过很多种和心上人重逢的场面，其中不乏被人当成变态赶出去——但是绝对没有见面就被打晕过去这一项。  
此时此刻他坐在日向家的沙发上——感谢上帝他第一次来拜访心上人就进了大门，虽然是在鼻青脸肿的情况之下。心情多多少少有些复杂。而他的心上人就坐在面前，小心翼翼地给他上药。  
啊，这大概就是我的幸运吧。  
平心而论日向创的包扎能力不在罪木之下。久病尚成医，他孤身一人出生入死那么多回，伤口处理的驾轻就熟。按理说这种小伤他应该处理的很轻松才对。  
然而……  
「嘶。」  
日向急忙松手。  
「啊啊抱歉，弄痛你了吗？」  
狛枝表示没什么。  
「……真是非常抱歉。」日向说，「最近有比较疯狂的书粉，我还以为……我这人还笨手笨脚的。真是非常对不起，狛枝先生。」  
笨手笨脚好啊，让我来照顾你呀。  
狛枝心里这么想，面上却还是一副善解人意。  
「哪里哪里，是我擅自来拜访日向君的。我应该提前说一声才对。」  
年轻的盗贼先生想：我是脑子进水了才会通知你我想泡你。  
他把Burberry风衣递给日向。  
「这是您之前借我的风衣，我给您洗干净送回来了。」  
「啊，麻烦你了。」  
年轻的杀手先生想：我真应该把棉签碾在他脸上。在淤青上，狠狠碾，来回碾。  
「啊，恰巧是中午了呢，我想日向君不介意和我一起去吃个午饭吧。」  
不，我很介意。  
日向创迟疑了下。半晌他才开口：  
「先不说吃饭什么的……狛枝先生不去换件衣服吗？」  
Prada在污水里滚过的邻市首富：「……」  
  
「所以呢？你就和他一起吃饭去了？」七海千秋脑袋一顿一顿，一副快要睡着的样子。她打了个大大的哈欠，完全没有是来吃饭的自觉。日向创不得不把汤推远点省的少女一头栽进去。  
「是啊。」  
「好吃吗？」  
「还行吧。那家你也去过，电视台旁边那个西餐厅，牛排挺好的……不是我不是来找你讨论这个的啊！」  
七海千秋眼皮都要抬不起来了。  
「很明显的，他想泡你。」  
日向创：「……啥？」  
七海要是清醒状态下兴许还能和友人扯扯皮，迂回而婉转地点醒友人down到爆的情商。无奈昨夜记录打的太晚现在只想睡觉。  
于是七海千秋寥寥几句就把狛枝凪斗辛苦多日的布置打得七零八落彻底GG：  
「他想泡你，想和你发展友谊以上的关系，不一定和你以结婚为目的谈恋爱但是他对你有意思是肯定的了——天啊我能睡觉吗日向君？？？」  
日向创叉子上的鳕鱼和七海的头一起掉到桌子上。  
他一把抓住少女衣领。  
「不是什么叫他想泡我啊？！我们只在机场见过一面而已好吗！我还……」我还是为了利用他才和他搭话。  
「那，那个，先生，小姐……」  
「……你听过一见钟情吗大作家？」  
「没有！一见钟情是不科学的！」  
「那个，先生，请不要大声喧哗……」  
「你知道吊桥效应吗？当一个人提心吊胆走过吊桥的时候，碰巧遇见一个异性——对某些人来说性别并不重要。恰逢某些激素比如苯基乙胺之类的分泌过多，心跳加快手心出汗，他就会不由自主地对那个人产生好感；俗称：爱情。」  
围观客人：「……」  
服务员：「……」  
七海千秋：「ZZZZZZZZ……」  
「所以，一见钟情，根本就不存在！」  
最后他们两个都被店家轰出去了。  
  
「他这么说？」边谷山佩子从文件堆里探出头。见七海千秋点头，已婚人士从鼻子里哼了一声。  
「我跟你讲，越是排斥恋爱，进入婚姻的坟墓就越快。」  
「结婚？谁？日向创？」小泉捧着一大把文件路过。她嗤笑。「世界毁灭日向创都不会结婚的。」  
剑道家的镜片闪过一道冷光，  
「要赌吗？」  
小泉真昼把文件丢在地上，摩拳擦掌。  
「好啊，来来来。赌注是什么？」  
「我赌日向三年内会结婚。我赢了你免费帮九头龙组一次。」  
摄影家挑眉。  
「那要是我赢了，你替我干一个月。」她指着文件堆道。  
「成交。」  
后来小泉真昼出席日向婚礼，一袭红裙艳丽无比，她和友人轻轻碰了下杯。水晶将灯光切碎，碎金在酒液里翻涌。  
「祝你入土愉快。」她咬牙切齿。  
  
狛枝凪斗想，他以后都不会买Prada了。  
他哼着不知名的小调，左右田要是在估计会留下感动的泪水求爸爸不要唱了；狛枝随手扯下领带丢在一边，手指随着节拍打墙壁。墙体分离、重组，最后露出那被隐藏的房间。  
这个房间并不大，不像电影里演的那样一屋子火器和高科技。这屋子更像一个化妆间，各种各样的化妆用具和服装。他取下黑色紧身衣——整整一个衣柜里全是这种样式的紧身衣——然后在外面套上一件黑色女士大衣。  
狛枝长相很清秀，甚至有那么点性别模糊之美。他的骨架比一般男人要纤细，五官也并不锋利，甚至要柔和的多。  
他对着镜子给自己画了一个淡妆。  
镜中出现了一张女人的脸——她皮肤很白，甚至能看见淡青色的血管；涂着淡色的唇釉，眼妆也很淡。她一身素雅的黑，连靴子都是黑的；那双浅绿色的眸子低垂着，整个人散发出一股悲痛的气息；脊背却直极了，一副拒人于千里之外的样子。  
狛枝凪斗最后戴上一顶礼帽，乱七八糟的头发被强塞进去，黑纱悠悠地垂了下来，遮住半张脸。  
他就像一个刚刚参加完葬礼的新妇。她的丈夫刚刚去世，明明失去了经济来源和家庭支柱，却固执地不肯向命运低头。仿若一株被雪压弯的松枝，雪花再重一点，再重那么一点，那抹青翠就会断成两截。  
这种气质很迷人。  
他拎起一边的挎包，走向门口。狛枝凪斗的步子与平时相比要小的多，像每一个穿着高跟鞋的姑娘一样。  
比起费劲心力去布置偷盗，他更喜欢这种从正门口走进去的干脆。  
他总是幸运的那个，不是吗？  
  
「幸运」，国际大盗，对钻石情有独钟。  
他之所以被称为「幸运」是因为他的运气好的不可思议——激光通道突然断电，大摇大摆从正门进入；受害人和他擦肩而过，珠宝恰巧从口袋里掉出来等等——基本上每一个负责「幸运」案子的新人在看完监控之后都要喷一屏幕的咖啡。  
「幸运」大盗有时候会偷点别的，比如兰博基尼之类。有空的话还可能带走个保险柜。  
但是他主要还是对钻石情有独钟。  
侧写师说，我们知道了他执着于钻石的理由就离成功抓住他不远了。  
只可惜……  
身高在178-182厘米之间，很瘦，有稳定的经济来源或者财力雄厚，应属于社会上层；有同伙。平日为人处世性子平和，不引人注意。年龄在40岁以下，男性的可能性很高。  
这就是国际刑警对他的全部侧写。  
基本上就是废话。九头龙对此嗤之以鼻。  
狛枝凪斗把到手的宝贝丢给喷泉雕塑，六英尺高的骑士抓紧缰绳威风凛凛，枪尖挑着枚九克拉的女式钻戒，就好像刚打完胜仗来向心爱的姑娘求婚。一尊好端端的骑马像硬是被镀上浪漫色彩。  
他拉紧衣领。  
明天还要给日向君送早餐呢。  
  
叶隐康比吕喝了口咖啡，来掩饰住自己抽搐的嘴角；狛枝凪斗沉默。  
「……我还没说你出轨呢。」  
一大口咖啡喷涌而出。  
年轻的作家终于有些情绪波动。他声音不自觉的提高：  
「我出轨？！」  
咨询师觉得下一秒日向创就会脱口而出一句「净tm扯淡」，但是谢天谢地最后一刻他捡起了自己的理智把那句话咽了下去。  
狛枝凪斗的苦水仿若水坝开闸。  
「我就不明白，你一个推理作家，出去考什么察？！」

TBC.

————————————————

结婚有风险，嫁人需谨慎


	3. Chapter 3

每个月总有那么几天日向会说：  
「我要去考察，三五天就回来。」  
「我要去闭关赶稿，三五天就回来。」  
「我要去躲编辑，不知道什么时候回来。」  
他年轻的丈夫只能挂上得体的微笑，保持微笑。  
刚结婚那段日子还好。热恋+蜜月，在狛枝眼里什么都是好的，连九头龙都顺眼多了。那时候他对日向也分外包容。  
什么？催稿？躲编辑？车随便开，卡随便刷，旗下酒店随便住。  
「穷人」日向创：……万恶的资本主义。  
说着躲编辑实则去杀人的日向先生每次只能捏着鼻子开走自己丈夫的红色骚包兰博基尼，在同伴的哄笑中把车停在郊外，然后打车回市里坐直升机去干活。  
我们这个月花销最多的是郊区到市里的打车费。某次月会上财政主任边谷山佩子这么说，日向创羞愧地低下头。  
但是后来狛枝凪斗就有些不满了——日向创高产对读者来说是好事，可对他来说不是。甚至可以说糟透了。日向他们出版社那个管印刷的叫花村的，不知道抽什么风，要给日向出个「日向老师三周年作品集」。那段时间日向神出鬼没，仿佛一个地下工作者，天天徒手爬二楼。  
如果说那个时候恰逢燕尔新婚，狛枝生气是因为欲求不满；那后来生气纯粹就是……尴尬。  
这事绝对能在「狛枝凪斗人生最尴尬时刻」排前三。  
那天他临时接到左右田的通知说京都有个大收藏家来了，不过比较低调，今天是在东京待的最后一天。狛枝思索再三决定去「拜访」那位收藏家。  
等到半夜他翻墙回家。狛枝以为日向在家睡觉，怕他怀疑决定从二楼窗户翻进去。  
狛枝凪斗开始爬墙。  
狛枝凪斗爬到了二楼阳台。  
狛枝凪斗觉得身边有人，想着「会不会是小偷」的同时迅速转头。  
日向创：「……」  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
狛枝凪斗今晚运气不太好，后背让防盗激光灼伤了。火辣辣的疼。他往后缩了缩，觉得自己气势有点弱了，于是先发制人。  
「你怎么在这？」  
日向看了看自己丈夫这骚包至极的紧身衣，体贴的把问话咽了回去——谁没有点怪癖呢？是吧？是吧？  
是个屁啊。  
日向把脸一沉。  
「你干什么去了？」  
狛枝：「……啊？」  
日向没带眼镜，少了平日的书卷气，不知道是不是光线的问题他看上去有点凶。他的面容模糊不清，但是那双草绿色的眸子亮的惊人。  
狛枝凪斗一下就卡壳了。  
「我我我我……」  
他心说也不能告诉日向自己偷东西去了啊。我我我了半天就是不知道怎么解释。日向脸越来越黑，狛枝「我」个没完。他基本上已经把「明明是我先问的」这事忘干净了。  
狛枝家是在别墅区，楼间距并不远。他的邻居要是这时候往他们家瞟一眼就能看见这对夫夫趴在半空唠嗑。短发有呆毛那个脸黑如锅底，白头发那个人工鬼畜。两人在月光下深情对望，一眼万年，好像两只趴在楼墙上的蛤蟆。  
那场面真是美极了。  
蛤蟆狛枝灵光一闪。  
「我我我我钥匙忘记带了只好翻墙进来！」  
「真的？」  
「真的。」  
日向创一字一顿。  
「你、穿、紧、身、衣、上、班？」  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
狛枝凪斗：「……不是我才想起来你为什么也在爬墙啊。」  
日向创翻身进卧室，在把窗户锁死之前，他对他的合法丈夫说：  
「因为我在拖稿啊。」  
他微微一笑。  
「反正我没穿紧身衣出去鬼混。」  
  
这之后日向创取消了所有落地窗，并给阳台摆了一圈仙人掌。  
  
左右田拿这件事整整嘲笑了狛枝三个月。  
  
「我对你们出版社不满不是一天两天了。」狛枝凪斗往后一靠，两条长腿叠在一起。他今天穿的像是参加商务会谈，温莎结配黑西装，衬衫不多不少刚刚高出西装衣领一点五寸。  
「什么小泉真昼、七海千秋，全是妹子。」  
「你每次出去考察就和这些没有对象的妹子们一起？」  
叶隐康比吕突然就想起那句「商场如战场」。一张普普通通的靠背椅硬是让这位土豪坐出了老板椅的感觉，这老板还是有吃醋buff加成的老板，心理咨询师简直想跪下唱征服。  
日向创被气的笑了。  
「怎么，」作家也靠上椅背，他甚至还有心情拿过矿泉水喝上一口；「我还没管你那群美丽的秘书呢。你有意见？」  
狛枝凪斗笑而不语。  
叶隐康比吕咽了口唾沫。  
这两人隔空对望，面带微笑朝彼此丢眼刀。叶隐康比吕坐在办公桌后面都能感受到他们之间的剑拔弩张。  
这哪像夫夫啊？  
他想。  
这根本就是仇家。瞧这杀气，啧啧。  
「冤家宜解不宜结，床头打架床尾和嘛。那么大杀气干嘛。」叶隐忍不住吐槽，「本是眷侣为什么要做怨偶哒呗，真是的。能不能体谅下单身狗。」  
  
一开始狛枝追求日向，后者是正经八本拒绝的。  
日向创虽说挣的是不道德的钱，但是自认做人还是蛮有道德底线的。七海千秋拿来的资料他有认真看，得出的结论是「狛枝凪斗此人性格或许有那么点缺陷、运气也挺诡异，但是本质上还是个温柔的好人。我不能耽误他。」  
所以在狛枝又来找他的时候，他换上了那件第一次见面的风衣，在酒吧一个昏暗的角落里，郑重其事地告诉了狛枝凪斗他不想谈恋爱。  
当然真实理由不能说。所以日向就甩出一个拒绝基佬无往而不利的利器：  
「我是个直男。」  
多么干脆利落。多么正中靶心。  
狛枝凪斗听完足足沉默了五分钟——他沉默的日向死去多年的良心都想复苏了。杀手先生想自己是不是太直白了伤到人家心了？可是他又没谈过恋爱，不知道怎么拒绝人。  
快刀斩乱麻总是好的。  
日向创这么告诉自己。  
早断早干净。  
这个位置有些太偏了，没有灯，整个酒吧只有吧台那的古典台灯做光源，几缕光堪堪挤进来。  
日向正想把酒一饮而尽，突然听狛枝说：  
「日向君。」  
「嗯？」  
  
那张脸突然就凑了上来——狛枝凪斗的脸很耐看，美的并不逼人，就算放大看也依旧赏心悦目。  
深水炸弹在地上炸裂。。  
  
酒吧一瞬就安静下来。人们不约而同地看向角落。  
口哨此起彼伏。  
  
狛枝凪斗的唇有些凉，和他这个人一点也不像。至少在日向心里，这人对他热情的过分。狛枝冲的太猛，接吻也毫无章法，用「啃」来形容更为恰当。  
日向第一时间抑制住自己给他一枪的冲动，他的手已经伸向了后腰。这时候只能把枪推回去，任凭狛枝在他嘴唇上啃来啃去。  
真憋屈。  
  
「我不会放弃的，日向君。」  
分开的时候土豪这么说。  
  
法拉利快成一道闪电，车都要飚到天上去了。  
啊，真是太耻了。  
狛枝想。  
他认为自己还是个正常人，虽然是个土豪却从没干过什么傻事。平日早八晚五周末放假，必要时候会选择加班为国家贡献GDP，每个月按时上税，从不调戏公司的妹子——当然也不调戏汉子。清清白白的合法公民。  
至少之前没做出过什么强吻的事。  
狛枝往后视镜扫了一眼，吓的差点把方向盘甩出去。  
法拉利后面起码跟了一个连的交警，双色灯形成一道光的海洋，远远望上去……  
远远望上去就是一片闪耀的基佬紫。  
狛枝凪斗这么多年的盗贼生涯基本上已经形成了「看见警察就跑」的条件反射。他想也没想一脚油门，提档，加速，过弯漂移，模模糊糊的可能想到了超速的问题……可是管他呢，看见警察跑就对了。  
等他把车开到左右田家已经是后半夜。  
机械师是被他跑车的发动机轰起来的。他骂骂咧咧的，鞋都没穿就跑去开门。  
然后他就被狛枝吓得瞌睡都飞了。  
「卧了个大槽，你这一身是参加什么酒会被妹子强推来的？」  
不怪左右田和一那么想，狛枝凪斗一身皱巴巴的阿玛尼，发型基本上是没有。因为开过一片泥地现在车身和自己的西装上全是泥点。  
狛枝接过左右田丢来的毛巾草草擦了擦脸。  
「我失恋了。」  
单身狗左右田同志想了得有三分钟才想起来狛枝凪斗想搞的那个。  
「怎么回事？」他拿了两杯咖啡过去。  
狛枝凪斗憋了半宿的苦水终于有倾到之处。他先是用了二十分钟时间抒发自己在接到日向邀约时的喜悦，然后用了四十分钟时间夸那家酒吧，接着用一个小时来表达自己有多么爱日向君但是日向君拒绝了他他的心碎了碎了好多片到底碎了多少片每片什么样，同时他还用半个小时的时间批判左右田的咖啡。  
这期间左右田和一喝了两壶咖啡，跑了十三回卫生间。  
「……我觉得他说的没错，」左右田和一说，「人家是个直男，笔直笔直的。拒绝你很正常吧。」  
狛枝凪斗说的那叫一个有底气。  
「在我遇到日向之前我也以为自己是直男。」  
「……」左右田明智地绕开这个话题：「所以你想怎么做？放弃，还是继续？」  
狛枝凪斗仿佛在看一个白痴。  
「当然是继续。」  
左右田和一心说老子大半夜当你的心灵导师没有好处不说还要被你用眼神嘲讽。想到这机械师说话也就不那么委婉了：  
「那你真是好棒棒哦。一见倾心二见约会三见被甩。」  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
狛枝凪斗连头发都不蓬松了：「你这么一说我觉得整个世界都灰暗了。我该怎么办？」  
「你可以用钱来羞辱他。」左右田相当不耐烦，「记住你的人设，你是个社长，社长。」  
「……我是会长谢谢。」  
  
不知道叶隐康比吕哪句起到了效果，刀光剑影突然就散了去。  
日向是被咨询师那句眷侣恶心到了。  
他和狛枝才不是什么眷侣。  
结婚前夜七海千秋一扫往日疲态，把他约出来很认真地问他：「你确定要和狛枝凪斗结婚了吗？」  
「日向君，他和我们不一样。狛枝凪斗或许经历过什么商界风云豪门恩怨，可是他本质上是干净的。 」  
「而我，我们，」她扯开一个嘲讽的笑，「早就被黑泥染透了。」  
少女举起酒杯，松手。他看见那杯宝石一般澄澈的酒在空中优雅地翻滚，光线穿梭其间。  
真漂亮。  
砰。  
红色顺着砖缝蔓延，玻璃七零八落，就像日向留下的杀人现场。  
「你要想好，如果你现在反悔的话，我们还能将『日向创』的存在抹消；」她歪过头，耳坠在灯下反射冰冷的光，「如果你一定要和『普通人』产生联系，后来发生任何事故，纵使我们有通天之能，也帮不了你。」  
日向不答。他起身，熟稔地从酒柜里取出瓶白葡萄酒，给彼此都倒了一杯。  
「以撒偏爱长子，要他取来美味，好在死前给他祝福。以撒的妻子利百加叫小儿子取来羊羔，并将他打扮成哥哥的模样。」  
《旧约·创世纪》第二十七章。  
少女抬头。她不知道日向突然讲这个故事是何意。  
日向创没什么表情，他只是轻轻抿了口酒。那双眼睛仿若死水。  
「小儿子说：『若父亲认为我欺骗于他，我必将招受诅咒，不得幸福。』」  
「利百加说：『我儿，你招的诅咒，尽管归到我的身上。』」  
他把酒杯丢进水池，玻璃杯撞在水池的刹那发出惊天动地的声响。  
「雅各最后成了以色列的先祖。」  
  
狛枝是被那句怨偶恶心到了。  
结婚前左右田和九头龙各种劝。已婚人士九头龙冬彦苦口婆心：  
「你想好了啊，你是有隐藏身份的人，单身万利啊。我老婆是组织里的，平时做什么也不用背着她。你不行啊。你说你媳妇是写推理小说的，三观正的很，人家把你送到警局不是分分钟的事。」  
狛枝凪斗巍然不动，任尔东西南北风。  
左右田显然受够了狛枝婚前的折腾。  
「行啦九头龙你也别劝了。就算他真的被日向创送进监狱估计也只会喊666。」  
「知我者左右田也。」  
「闭嘴，我一点也不想做你的知己。」  
「好啦好啦你们也别劝我了，」狛枝给两位好友倒酒，「单身派对就要像个派对嘛，你们俩不要这么扫兴。」  
九头龙翻个白眼。  
「你这回怎么这么冲动。」  
在他印象中狛枝一直是最冷静的那一个。解决亲戚也好接管公司也好，他都保持可怕的冷静，从不手软，也从来没有过决策失误。外界都传狛枝凪斗是个废物富二代，只知道拿分红的挂名会长。却也不想想一个十六岁就独揽公司大权的人能废物到哪去。  
九头龙冬彦觉得狛枝凪斗最疯狂的决定也只有好好会长不当跑去做大盗这一件事——然而这也只是没有办法的办法。  
狛枝晃悠啤酒。  
「直觉……吧。」  
他笑了笑。  
「我的直觉一向超准的。就是觉得，错过这个人，我可能会后悔一辈子。」  
「……那你想没想好身份暴露的问题。」  
「完全没有想过。」  
狛枝回答的那叫一个坦然。  
这两人直接泼了他满头啤酒。  
左右田把杯子一摔，一个箭步上前抓住他领子。  
「你是不是傻！你要是进了监狱那就是无期！我和九头龙怎么捞你！」  
他却也没有挣扎。酒吧灯光晦暗，面容模糊不清。左右田就听见这人悠悠地说：  
「我甘之若饴。」  
九头龙不说话，他看见狛枝轻轻松松把自己从左右田的桎梏中解放出来。这人偏过头，清秀的脸笼罩在昏黄灯光下，像是使用了美颜滤镜似的。  
但是他的瞳色那么深，积了满满的疲惫，一点也不像个新婚的人。  
「我对他撒了谎，骗他和我结婚。如果有那么一天……」他深深吸了口气：  
「也是我欠他的。」  
  
「……狛枝先生，你愿意和日向先生在一起吗？爱他，忠诚与他，无论贫穷富有，健康疾病，都能做到和他不离不弃。」  
「我愿意。」  
「日向先生。你愿意和狛枝先生在一起吗？爱他，忠诚与他，无论贫穷富有，健康疾病，都能做到和他不离不弃。」  
「我愿意。」  
「下面请两位新人交换戒指。」神父说。  
狛枝凪斗看着日向创，日向创看着狛枝凪斗。交换戒指的刹那，他们不约而同地想：  
我是个骗子。

TBC.

——————————————

雅各在母亲利百加的帮助下得到赐福，而后来他本人也得到了耶和华的庇佑，虽然一开始手段不正但他依然受到了耶和华的承认。后来他被神改名为以色列，他的后代就是以色列人。而利百加只是说早逝，没有说受到诅咒一事。  
霓虹那边会长=天朝董事长，社长=总裁


	4. Chapter 4

日向创喝了口水。他想说点什么来缓和一下尴尬的气氛——反正他们夫夫之间打圆场的那个总是他，他不是狛枝，他要脸——兜里手机突然震个不停。  
日向脸一僵。  
他有两个手机，一个是给狛枝看过那个智能手机，另一个是「业务」专用。打那个诺基亚的只有他的同事。  
日向创把水杯一放。淡定的说：「我去趟厕所。」  
  
狛枝凪斗看着自己丈夫轻轻带上门。  
然后转头问叶隐康比吕：「还有厕所吗？」  
「……楼下咖啡厅有。」  
「谢谢。」  
起身的时候他趁咨询师不注意整理了一下裤子口袋。  
他另一个手机震半天了。  
  
日向创带门的动作极轻，动作礼貌绅士。但是关上门就没那么绅士了。他坐在马桶上的同时接通了电话，动作之豪放速度之迅速难以想象。  
他压低了嗓音：「七海你干什么！我不是说了我今天要和狛枝婚姻咨询吗！」  
怕这帮家伙作妖，一周前他就把新书发给了他们。再三嘱咐自己要和狛枝去咨询婚姻，不要耽误他挽救自己的坟墓。  
那头七海千秋直接无视了他的发言：「有人投稿了。」  
那些散漫烦躁「簌」地一下收拢干净。日向创直起腰身，上眼睑微微垂下，整个人严肃冷漠。和刚刚怼狛枝那人判若两人。他摘下眼镜，在手里把玩。  
「几本？」他问。  
「一本。」七海答。  
「类型？」  
「诗歌。」  
日向微微睁大双眼。  
「诗歌就写了一本？」  
「是。」  
他看了看自己的眼镜。  
「那这个故事一定很讨厌。」  
那端七海笑了。  
「这是一个螳螂来博物馆偷东西，却被黄雀杀掉的故事。」  
「螳螂为什么要来博物馆偷东西？」  
「谁知道呢，黄雀先生。可能是一般的小偷小摸已经满足不了他了呢。」  
日向重新把眼镜架回鼻梁。  
「还真是一只大螳螂。」  
「是一只只能在今晚如此美丽的月色下，被生吞活剥的螳螂。」  
  
他挂断手机，反手摁下冲水按钮。日向拧开水龙头，借叶隐的洗手台整理了仪表。  
镜里的人戴着一双细框眼镜，中长款风衣配黑色休闲裤，温文尔雅，不矜不伐。看上去既温和又普通。  
他拍了拍自己的脸。  
「干活了，神座出流。」  
  
狛枝凪斗把自己反锁在最后一个隔间。  
他取出那台左右田自制手机，无视屏幕上那个「你爸爸」。  
「你干什么？我不是说了我今天要和日向来婚姻咨询，」他小声说，「我的婚姻再不挽救挽救就彻底崩了。」  
明知道狛枝看不见左右田还是翻了一个白眼，心说你们结了婚的人真可怕我一辈子也不想明白你们的脑回路。  
「干活。」左右田硬邦邦地说。  
「……没空。」  
左右田懒得和他废话，直接把图片发给他。  
「这次展出的这颗钻石很有可能是『希望』。我把它和你之前的描述进行了对比，相似度高达百分之八十。」  
那头没有回答。左右田和一往椅子上一瘫，双腿搭在桌子上。  
「在婚姻咨询和动手之间你选一个吧。顺带一提这颗钻石只展一天，明天就会拿走。」  
那端沉默了很久很久。机械师也不急，他给自己倒了杯可乐。  
「……等我四十分钟。」  
  
狛枝凪斗按下冲水按钮。  
他拧开水龙头，洗手洗的极为认真。指缝、指甲，每一寸都照顾到。水哗哗地流，他的手就那么泡在愈发寒冷的水里，关节冰冷僵硬，隐隐作痛。  
我真是个恶心的人啊。他想。  
  
等狛枝回来的时候发现日向已经回来了，他的丈夫没有坐着，看样子像是专门等他回来一样。狛枝凪斗心下愈发愧疚，他说：  
「那个……」  
「那个……」  
夫夫同时一愣。狛枝主动退让：「你先说。」  
日向沉默了一下。  
「画师换人了，我要去一趟出版社。」  
狛枝凪斗牙都要咬碎了。  
看，又是出版社。又是出版社。本来他想咨询完和日向吃顿饭，红酒都选好了就在车里。  
他吐出口气，换上得体的微笑。  
「啊，真巧，我也是。公司财务出了问题，我要赶过去。」  
  
日向创险些把枪掏出来对着这家伙的脸开几枪。  
今天财务出了问题明天产品出了问题，底下的员工都是吃白饭的吗？！都是借口！亏他定好了酒店想给这家伙一个惊喜。  
他也只能微笑。  
「明天见，狛枝。」  
「明天见，日向。」  
出门的刹那他们不约而同地想：  
见你妹，离婚。  
  
叶隐康比吕用笔戳了戳办公桌上的盆栽。  
「那个……没有人搭理搭理我吗哒呗？」  
  
出版社和公司方向相反，狛枝问日向需不需要送。他也只是意思意思，没想到日向微笑着说「麻烦你了」然后拉开车门坐进副驾驶。  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
他悄悄朝天翻了对白眼。  
  
车上的气氛很是尴尬。  
狛枝开车目不斜视，日向头贴着窗户闭目养神。  
就像搭车的陌生人。  
然而这还不是最尴尬的。狛枝的手机一路上震个不停，他根本就不知道是哪个手机。只能一副遵纪守法的模样，要多纯良有多纯良。  
「不接电话？」  
狛枝凪斗：「啊哈哈不能违反交通法。」  
日向看了看他，又看了看他口袋。  
「那我来接。」  
狛枝就看见他的死宅（他是这么认为的）丈夫用一种匪夷所思的速度顺走了他的手机，还没等他反应过来手机就到了日向手里。日向创看着屏幕上那个名为「机械宅」的联系人，冷笑一声。  
狛枝凪斗被日向的冷笑吓得一哆嗦。  
不过他也悄悄松了口气。  
还好是这台智能手机。  
他这口气还是松的太早——就听见左右田和一那嗓门在车厢里回荡：  
「喂，狛枝你好了没？不然我一个人去了啊！」  
日向创：「……」  
狛枝凪斗「……」  
他就看见日向创冷笑，用口型强调：「一个人」。  
……左右田和一你废了我跟你讲。  
日向创把话筒凑近自己嘴边，慢条斯理的开口：「左右田先生？」  
左右田和一：「……」  
左右田和一秒怂：「嫂子好。」  
  
日向创和左右田并不是很熟悉。他只知道这个人是狛枝公司的一个技术顾问，来参加过婚礼，和狛枝关系很好。  
日向并不干预狛枝的生活，他们夫夫在这方面分的很清——他从没问过狛枝开的是什么类型的公司，有多少资产；狛枝也从没问过他们出版社到底是个怎样奇葩的机构，也不管他版税多少。  
很自由。  
但是现在不见得就这么完了。  
他没记错刚刚狛枝是说财务出了问题？财务出问题关技术顾问什么事？  
食指轻叩大腿，日向语调不变：「你是来和狛枝处理产品问题的？」  
狛枝心说要糟。但是他什么也不能说，多说多错。此时此刻他只能希望左右田智商上线。  
左右田那头沉默了差不多有三十秒。  
日向觉得奇怪，问：「左右田先生？」  
「对不起我错了嫂子！」  
突然加大的声音吓了二人一跳，狛枝更是险些让方向盘脱手。他心说那家伙在搞什么，就听见左右田用诚惶诚恐的语气说：  
「都是我的错！是我给狛枝……会长打电话让他出来的！耽误了你们的婚姻咨询真是抱歉！但是产品出了很严重的问题必须要会长来到现场做决定！我们的产品在市场占比很大，如果让别人知道产品出了这么大问题就大事不好了！会对整个企业造成影响！骗了您真是抱歉！是我提出不告诉您的！真的很对不起！」  
狛枝凪斗心说干得漂亮！  
日向创足足沉默了有一分钟。  
「我知道了，你和狛枝都注意休息，早点回来。」  
「是！」  
  
日向创把手机塞回原处，比之前不同的是这次他动作温柔多了。狛枝知道这次应该是糊弄过去了，心里的重石终于放下。他笑了笑：  
「我估计会很晚才回来，你就和你的同事们在外面吃吧。我今天不在家没人做饭，你在外面吃我也能放心些。」  
「啊，对了，我记得我有一张信用卡在你手里。那张卡在很多酒店都有优惠。」  
「不不不还是不用了，你直接报我的名字，到时候我让秘书去结……」  
日向一把拉过狛枝的头，封住他那张喋喋不休的嘴。  
舌头滑了进去，撬开牙关的同时轻轻扫过牙床；另一个人的存在是如此鲜明。狛枝终于做出回应：两条舌头纠缠在一起，水声啧啧作响，唇瓣交错。  
难舍难分，纠缠不清。  
日向在退出来的时候刻意扫了下他的上牙膛。  
「什么时候回来？」  
「……明天吧。今晚估计会干到很晚，我就不回家了。」狛枝凪斗还有些沉浸在他丈夫难得的主动中。  
「路上小心。」  
日向下车前说。  
  
「怎么了日向君，脸这么红？」  
「……晒的。」  
「嗯～不离婚啦？」  
「……不离了。」  
「啊，那这家咨询真的很管用呢。日向君也推荐给我怎么样？」  
「……七海你又没有对象你咨询什么婚姻！」  
日向说完发现全社都在看他，恼羞成怒。  
「看什么看！东西都准备好了吗！」  
边谷山端着茶杯经过，上上下下扫视他。  
「我说日向君，」她用茶杯点了点他，「你该不会穿这身去吧。」  
身穿Burberry风衣的某人：「……」  
  
「你看上去心情很好啊。」左右田靠着门框问。  
狛枝正在换衣服，闻言笑出声。  
「表现的很明显吗？」  
「当然。这段时间你的帅都没法掩饰你的坏心情。」左右田八卦之火熊熊燃烧：「你媳妇和你复婚了？」  
「啊哈哈左右田君你说话好有意思，我就没离过婚谢谢。还有，」他从柜门后面探出半个头，「你不是管日向君叫嫂子吗？」  
「……我那都是为了救你。不过说实话日向创那个杀气，啧啧，」左右田摸了摸胳膊，一脸的心有余悸，「我觉得我要是答错了估计会被当场分尸。」  
狛枝在做最后调整。  
「没有那么夸张吧。虽然日向君刀功很棒。」虽然做饭的那个是他。  
「……嘛，我也不是很清楚。不过你们都结婚三年了居然还在叫对方的姓。」  
「啊，我们倒是觉得没什么。不过是个称呼而已……你这么一说我好想听日向君叫我『老公』（あなた，音anata）啊！那场面一定斯巴拉西！」  
「……闭嘴你恶不恶心！好了你快点，我的车没熄火。」  
狛枝凪斗耸肩，他拿起工具箱，敲了敲墙。  
墙壁自动复原、合拢；书柜无声地移回原位。  
一切照旧。  
  
日向换了件衣服。  
狛枝凪斗从来没见过他穿黑色。他在狛枝面前多是白和驼色的休闲装，看起来就像二十刚出头的大学生。狛枝倒是给他买过两件黑西装，都被他锁到了箱底。  
为什么呢？不过是件衣服而已。  
他看向镜中人。  
因为，我很害怕啊狛枝。  
眼镜也取下来了。异色瞳明晃晃暴露在外，赤红的眸子血洗过似的，不过是扫上一眼，就让人遍体生寒。

怕你发现日向创的本质。

他从花村手里接过这次要用的武器。  
「这次我的搭档是七海？还是小泉？」  
小泉真昼道：「不是我，是七海。虽然主顾想要出版『诗歌』，不过我觉得就是『一本』而已，还用不着那么多人。」  
他看向七海千秋，少女点头。算是同意小泉的话。  
「哪个都无所谓。」 日向创最后调整了一遍武器，确认无误后把手枪塞进风衣。那里面塞满了各式各样的武器。他说：「我赶时间。」  
  
左右田和一启动发动机。  
小泉真昼拉动驾驶杆。  
「出发。」  
目标，国立博物馆。  
  
TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

狛枝凪斗来到展厅时已是午夜。  
钻石在顶楼展厅展出。博物馆顶楼的天花板是玻璃，这给狛枝凪斗提供了极大的便利。他先是用工具在玻璃上打了一个一人大小的洞，然后拉了拉钢丝绳，对耳机道：「我下去了。」  
「……保安刚刚巡逻完毕。展柜周围没有检测到警报装置，安全，可以下去。」  
他缓慢下降，一点点把自己放下去。  
左右田和一曾经受过狛枝父母的资助，这也是他帮狛枝凪斗行动的最大原因。不过他身手比较差，只能做一些辅助工作。  
比如做一些工具，或者黑进摄像头。  
现在左右田就在博物馆外的树林里，监视着博物馆每一个角落。  
虽然他很嫌弃对方的智商，却也不得不承认——左右田是他唯一的战友。  
唯一能交付性命的战友。  
后背突然涌上一股寒意，无数次救了他一命的脑内警铃大声响起。狛枝和左右田认识了这么多年还是第一次听见对方用这么紧张的语气：  
「快离开那狛枝！有人在和我争夺摄像头！该死的展厅里还有人！」  
狛枝凪斗想都没想屈起双腿，整个人倒挂在钢丝绳上，子弹擦着发丝过去，在对面墙壁留下一枚焦黑的弹坑。  
他当机立断一把解开安全扣。万幸的是和地面距离较近。然后他跑向钻石展台，玻璃下是金属展柜，那是展厅内唯一的掩体。  
对方显然也看透狛枝的动作，在他即将到达展柜的刹那开出第二枪！  
「呃！」  
  
千钧一发之际狛枝弯腰滚向展柜。  
子弹打中手臂。狛枝坐在展柜后气喘吁吁地想还好只打中了肌肉。  
他已经很久没有受伤了。  
应该不是同行，他想。这人两枪都是想置他于死地，如果只是单纯的抢夺财务根本没必要下这种狠手，对方明显就是冲他来的。  
对方很有耐心。一直没有发出声响，等待下一枪的机会。  
狛枝又确定了一个想法：是专业的。  
有人雇佣杀手来杀他，还知道他今晚的行踪。  
这次的行动是左右田提出来的……  
不他没那个智商。  
……那是谁？他把跟他有仇的都在脑海中过了一遍。不，不是生意场的对手。如果是商人那么第一时间是找他谈判而不是杀他灭口。活人远比死人有利用价值，他的盗贼身份可是张王牌。  
狛枝草草止血，心下有了打算。  
他丢了个东西出去。  
对方一枪直接引爆。  
啊啊看来是个神枪，但是……防毒面具后的狛枝冷笑。  
烟雾弹炸裂！  
  
狛枝听见了咳嗽声。  
烟雾报警器响了不到两声就被对方用枪干掉了，自动灭火系统却还在尽职尽责的工作。耳机里左右田说灭火系统的报警信号已经被切断了，好像对方的技术人员也帮了忙。  
烟雾弹是自制，主要成分是硝酸钾，并不会像军用烟雾弹那样和水起化学反应。适合用在室内。  
狛枝嗯了声算是回答左右田，脑内的警报还没有解除。他从后腰抽出手枪，严阵以待。  
他听见脚步声。  
狛枝凪斗想都没想一枪开过去，没听到射中的声音。对方反应极快，那人抓住子弹出膛一瞬的火光，一枪射了出去！  
在这一刻狛枝的幸运发挥到了极致。  
子弹擦着狛枝凪斗的太阳穴过去。再往旁边偏一点点，他就能直接去见上帝。  
  
「啧。」  
狛枝听见对方咋舌，非常不耐烦。  
  
太阳穴火辣辣的疼，狛枝却根本没法顾及；脑内警铃叫的堪比火警。在本能驱使下他向后弯腰，敌人一记回旋踢堪堪从脸部掠过。  
这家伙居然穿皮鞋。  
狛枝凪斗双手撑地想借后空翻之力拉开距离，却忘记自己受伤一事，再加上地面被水淋湿……  
他摔倒了。  
脸着地。  
鼻梁被防毒面具打到，好痛。  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
杀手：「……」  
真是不幸啊。狛枝趴在地面上想。  
他听见杀手一步步靠近，一只脚踩在他背上防止他反抗。对方似乎考虑了一下，伸手摘下他的防毒面具。  
杀手先生和小偷先生第一次面对面。  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
日向创：「……」  
  
狛枝觉得回去他应该在公司内部论坛写个帖子，名字就叫《出来赚外快被人一顿痛打，发现施暴者竟然是结婚三年的媳妇。怎么办？急，在线等》。点击率一定能破百万。  
  
气氛很尴尬。  
过了一会儿，两个人一起开口：  
「你不是去见画师/去公司了吗？！」  
又是沉默。  
半晌，狛枝凪斗开口：  
「那个，日向君，你能从我背上下去吗？」  
日向创深深看了他一眼，后退几步。狛枝从地上爬起来，拍拍衣服沾染的灰尘，微笑。  
「哟日……」  
话还没说完就被日向创照脸来了一记重拳。  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
日向创甩甩拳头，把枪抵在狛枝额头。  
「现在说吧。」  
日向创看了一眼指向自己腹部的格洛克19式。狛枝凪斗擦掉嘴边的血，微笑。  
「这样才公平。」狛枝凪斗根本不把危机当回事，「我们互相来怎么样？」  
「……可以。」  
「那我先来。日向君是来杀我的？」  
  
「狛枝！」突然左右田喊了一嗓子，狛枝耳朵被喊的嗡嗡响。他注意到日向也微微偏头，似乎在听什么。  
「什么事？」  
「狛枝大事不好了，雷达显示有一大批人正在靠近博物馆！」  
  
「我黑进交通摄像头看了看，发现是警队。」  
「我知道了，他们多久能到？」  
「5分钟。快撤出来。」  
日向看向狛枝，很明显后者收到了同样的消息。日向创摁着耳机道：「抱歉，我可能出不来。」  
「什，你受伤了？！」  
「不是我，」他看向狛枝，他年轻的丈夫闻言苦笑，「是螳螂先生。」  
  
另一头左右田还在和狛枝叨叨。日向创站在旁边都能听见对方的大嗓门，无外乎什么「你现在怎么样！」「我的屏幕全黑了！」「你快出来！」等。  
狛枝凪斗费劲口舌地在跟机械师解释，突然一只手伸过来把耳机拿走。  
狛枝凪斗：「呃，日向君？」  
日向创对着耳机道：「哟，左右田。」  
左右田和一：「……」  
左右田和一：「嫂子好。」  
日向创道：「你在哪？报位置，不要让我重复第二遍。」  
「呃，是。我在距博物馆侧门五百米的树林里。」  
「交通工具？」  
「车，」他想了想加上，「面包车。」  
「弃车。」  
左右田懵逼脸。  
「啥？」  
「弃车。然后走到后门正对的树林里，约八百米你可以看见直升飞机，你们坐飞机走。七海也是，不用等我们，听见了吗？」  
「……我知道了。」七海回答。  
「诶？！」  
日向把耳机还给狛枝，后者对左右田道：「照日向说的做，另外别忘了把车上所有资料毁掉。」  
  
「你把他们调走，我们怎么办？」狛枝凪斗环抱双臂，问。  
日向创从大衣里抽出柄匕首，将头上的喷水器打爆，确认不会有水后把匕首放在打火机上烤。然后朝狛枝凪斗走过去。  
「你做什么？」狛枝后退，「该不会是想谋杀我然后继承我的遗产吧。对哦，你是我第一继承人啊。」  
日向创脸皮抽了抽，忍住把对方打一顿的欲望。确实是他差点杀死狛枝，这家伙发疯他也就忍了。  
「闭嘴。我帮你把子弹取出来。」  
「啊？现在你装好心了？不对啊我记得我们还没结婚那会儿你不是连淤伤都不会处理吗？」  
……你这么嫌弃我别把胳膊伸过来啊。  
狛枝凪斗看见他「笨手笨脚、刚见面的时候连淤伤都不会处理」的丈夫抽出小瓶军用酒精，对他说「忍着」。  
然后就把一整瓶酒精浇了上去。  
酒精顺着伤口汩汩而下，整个枪伤都在酒精里泡着。他痛的不行，还没等叫出声嘴里就被塞了东西。  
是日向创的手。  
狛枝愣了愣。  
日向创颇为无奈：「都告诉你忍着了。这次忍住啊。」  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
狛枝根本看不清他丈夫出刀，只感觉自己的伤口被人挑开，骨头和肉被金属擦过。痛的他差点叫出来，反射性的咬住嘴里那东西。  
他尝到了血的味道。  
日向创把弹片放进口袋里，又掏出纱布给他止血。  
狛枝凪斗就看见他手上那两个刺眼的牙印在他眼前晃来晃去。  
「喂。」  
「啊？」  
「……伤口不去处理一下？」  
日向看了眼牙印，没放在心上。  
「不用。」  
狛枝凪斗不干了。他夺过酒精，用同样的浇法给伤口消毒。日向创眉毛抽了抽。他不知道该不该告诉狛枝「唾液自带消毒功能。我那么浪费酒精是因为你是枪伤」。  
算了还是不说了。  
见狛枝还有给他包扎的意思，他连忙把手抽了回来。  
「我还要握枪，」日向有些不耐烦，「现在，你，上去。」  
狛枝凪斗顺着日向创指向的地方看去。  
通风口。  
  
展厅里几个警察站在一起聊天。  
刚刚大部队来过，发现通风口的存在后留下几个人看守现场，余下的全部去通风口另一端守株待兔。  
这几个人见长官离开便凑在一起扯淡。  
「话说半夜来这展厅的应该是小偷吧，怎么还跟械斗扯上关系了。」  
「会不会是分赃不均？」一个警官分析。  
「连玻璃都没伤到……不会有还没到手就内讧的蠢贼吧。」  
这时一个警官突然说：「会不会是『幸运』大盗啊。你看，这么大一颗钻石，明天就走了，以他的性格能不来吗？」  
余下几个警官对视一眼。  
「……你这么一说好有道理。」  
「也就是说我们搞不好可以抓住『幸运』大盗？！」其中一人突然兴奋。  
「那可真是太棒了！」  
那位警官笑着说。他的笑容还没褪去，身子却往一边倒下。血花在他额角怒放。  
剩下三人眼睁睁看着活生生的人化为一具尸体。  
但是死神没有停下脚步。第一个人还没有完全倒地第二枪就正中其他人眉心；剩下两名警官火速警戒，但是其中一人在拉开保险的刹那就被射杀。最后一位警官紧急之下往门口跑去……  
却被一枪打穿脖颈。  
  
狛枝凪斗从通风管里出来的时候还目瞪口呆。  
通风管内部空间狭窄，他们俩像茶壶里的饺子一样挤在一起。他就在旁边近距离观看他自称「拿过最重的东西是书」的丈夫手起枪落不到4秒击毙四人。  
枪枪致命，一击必杀。  
那一刻他由衷地感谢自己的运气。  
他看日向往门口走，手里拿的那个东西怎么看都不合法。没忍住问：  
「你去哪？」  
日向创：「出去啊。」  
狛枝凪斗：「……就这么走出大门？你是蠢吗？」  
日向创指了指手榴弹：「还有它。」  
狛枝凪斗：「……」不是很懂你们暴力分子。  
狛枝凪斗：「回来，我有别的办法。」  
  
「……真无聊。」  
「闭嘴快换。谁给你的勇气跟警视厅对轰？喂，等等等等你干什么！」  
「你来不就是为了这个吗？拿着。」  
「……」  
  
「各部门请注意，各部门请注意。敌人击杀了我们两位警官后潜逃，已经确认对方持有枪械，请注意安全。各部门请注意，各部门请注意……」  
日向创背着狛枝凪斗一路狂奔，喊了无数次「让一让他受伤了」。就这么在警察先生的主动让道中奔到警车前，在众目睽睽之下背上的伤员一个猛虎落地，俩人窜上警车，溜的无影无踪。  
警察傻了整整三分钟才反应过来。  
「追！」  
  
狛枝凪斗不愧是飙车小王子，丰田硬是让他开出了保时捷的速度。日向创第三次打爆后面警车的轮胎之后忍无可忍：  
「你能不能控制车速！」  
风实在太大，狛枝凪斗也回以咆哮：「你不是打中了吗！」  
日向创用最大的声音吼回去：「我想打的是发动机谢谢！」  
狛枝：「……」  
他不情不愿的把车速从220降到200。  
日向创：「……」  
他心如死灰，反手一个手榴弹扔给了追兵。  
一直走「经济犯罪」路线的狛枝凪斗：「……」  
日向嘴里还叼着拉环。  
「行了你开吧。」  


TBC. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

确定追兵被甩（炸）掉后，日向创给自己系好安全带，问狛枝：「你这是往哪开？」  
「不知道。」  
「……哈？」  
狛枝凪斗看都没看日向一眼。  
「不是你让我和你一起留下的吗？你还系什么安全带。丢炸弹丢的那么干脆，现在又来装什么合法公民。」  
日向创：「……」没完没了了是吧。  
他揉揉眉心，决定不和狛枝一般见识。他掏出手机——狛枝注意到这个手机并不是日向常用的那款。他听见日向说：  
「啊，喂喂，罪木吗？有点事想找你。不，不是我受伤了……别哭啊！真的不是我！不要哭了，听话……哇啊狛枝你干嘛！」  
狛枝凪斗面无表情。  
「对不起我挂错档了。」  
日向创：「……」你都开到220了还挂错什么档。  
他隐晦地瞪了狛枝一眼，示意他消停些。狛枝就听见日向继续和那个叫「罪木」的家伙说话，那语气温柔极了。  
啧。  
不爽。  
明明是个杀手，装什么老好人。  
「……嗯。我知道了，一会儿就到。」  
见他挂断电话，狛枝凪斗忍了忍，没忍住。  
「那是谁？」  
他一点没意识到自己语气有多酸。  
日向是个心大的，他也没意识到。还一本正经的糊弄狛枝，问题是糊弄的还相当没有诚意：「一个朋友。」  
狛枝凪斗牙都要磨碎了。  
「……男的女的？」  
日向创再反应不过来就是智商问题了。  
他哭笑不得。  
「你想什么呢，她是黑医。东京这一带技术最好的黑医，你的枪伤只是紧急处理，具体还要专业的来。」  
狛枝凪斗依旧不爽。  
鬼知道你从哪里认识的黑医。本来交际圈就小，还几乎全是妹子。  
日向创报了个地址。  
狛枝凪斗：「……」等等这地址有点熟悉啊。  
「喂。」  
「嗯？」  
「……这不是九头龙冬彦家的地址吗？」  
日向创彻底懵逼。  
「你也认识九头龙吗！」  
  
九头龙冬彦打了个喷嚏。罪木蜜柑紧张的问是不是感冒了。  
「啊应该不是吧，」他揉揉鼻子，「是不是佩子想我了？真是的她什么时候下班。」  
罪木笑了。  
「边谷山小姐在出版社很开心呢。」  
九头龙深有同感。  
「只是为了和『神座出流』打好关系而已没想到她能这么开心的做下去这份工作……我还真是要感谢那家伙啊。」  
「话说我好久没和神座喝酒了，男人结婚后还真是麻烦。狛枝也是，他们俩结婚居然是同一天啧啧啧……外面什么声音？」  
九头龙竖起耳朵，听见外面有打斗声、惨叫声还有拉架声。模模糊糊听见有人在说就算是您也不能这样请放手啊啊啊。  
九头龙面色一凛。他从椅子下抽出沙漠之鹰。  
「罪木，退下。」  
他在心里数秒。  
五秒后大门被人一脚踹开。九头龙冬彦举枪欲射，却没想到对方比他更快，茶杯炸裂，热水溅在他脸上。  
九头龙冬彦举起双手投降。  
  
日向创把枪收好。  
「我告诉你多少次了把沙鹰换掉。」  
九头龙摩挲爱枪。  
「没办法啊，我喜欢嘛。」他把沙漠之鹰放回桌上，看见日向后面那人。  
九头龙：「……」  
狛枝凪斗笑的一脸纯良无比。  
  
大概是这对夫夫身上「等会再跟你算账」的信息太明显，九头龙乖乖拿着手机去墙角蹲着了。  
狛枝的枪伤是由这个名为罪木蜜柑的少女治疗。她看上去年龄不大，比自己要小一点。从她和九头龙及日向的熟稔程度来看，她应该是被这两个人庇护的。  
狛枝凪斗就看着这个姑娘一边给自己包扎一边和日向有说有笑。  
……日向创这家伙，跟自己冷冰冰的快半年了吧。今天中午终于给了自己一个吻，晚上就把自己一顿痛打。现在他的脸都是肿的。  
「啊，那个，罪木小姐？」  
「啊，是！我我我弄疼您了吗狛枝先生？」  
看上去很胆小的女孩呢。狛枝微笑：「不好意思能请您看着我的伤口给我治疗吗？您总看着那个把我打伤的人我觉得心情很差呢。」  
九头龙：「……噗。」  
日向创的视线落到他身上。九头龙组老大默默蹲远。  
杀手先生看了他丈夫一眼，深吸一口气，又缓缓吐出来；他转身去和九头龙一起蹲着了。  
狛枝看着他丈夫走远，心头那把火不降反升，他有一搭没一搭地套罪木的话：  
「罪木小姐是黑医？」  
「啊，是！」  
「真厉害啊罪木小姐。」  
「啊啊啊哪里哪里，都是神座君的功劳。」  
他状似不经意地看了眼日向，继续问道：「为什么呢？我看神座君的医术没有你好啊。」  
「诶嘿嘿，不是啦。神座君要是做外科手术也很棒的。我是被神座君救出来的啦，他和九头龙君给了我容身之处。」  
「哦。我怎么不知道你那么厉害啊，神、座、君？」  
罪木被狛枝突如其来的高声吓了一跳，她意识到自己好像搞砸了什么事情。猛地回头看日向，果不其然后者青筋直跳，九头龙在旁边一个劲劝他消气。  
日向创却也不是好脾气的人。  
他使了巧劲，九头龙就感觉自己被一股轻柔的力道推开。日向一步步走向狛枝，后者也从椅子上起身。  
「适可而止，狛枝凪斗。」  
灯光正好打在日向脸上，他的头发和眼睫都被镀上极浅极淡的金色；可那双眼睛却笼罩在眼睫阴影下，晦暗至极。  
这并不是狛枝凪斗三年来所认识的日向创。  
他一见钟情的、不管不顾要结婚的那个日向创不是这样的。  
伤口火辣辣的，灼烧着神经；大脑昏昏沉沉。他看着这人冷漠的眉眼，心火越烧越旺。  
「我凭什么适可而止？」狛枝声音愈发尖锐：「我和你结婚三年我甚至都不知道你左眼什么颜色！神座这个姓氏又是怎么回事！更别提他妈的你还想杀我！」  
九头龙和罪木被他突如其来的爆发吓住了。狛枝凪斗看见日向创脸皮抽动，他的丈夫猛地掏出枪，指着他眉心，赤瞳里是抑制不住的戾气。  
「我告诉你什么？」日向创居然有了几分咬牙切齿，「当初你追我的时候我拒绝了你那么多次，你呢？哪次不是死皮赖脸的凑上来！用你在商场百战百胜的脑子想想，我会随随便便告诉别人我是个杀手吗！」  
一时鸦雀无声。  
九头龙冬彦远远看着日向创用枪抵着他爱人的额头，他突然觉得这家伙可能从没想过有一天他会用枪指着枕边人。「神座出流」一直都是强大完美的，他可能考虑过自己丈夫成为弱点一事。他甚至有无论发生什么都能保护身边人的自信。  
却从没想过有一天伤自己最深的是想保护的人。  
  
狛枝却不在乎被枪指着。他深吸口气，看着他的丈夫，一字一句近乎控诉：  
「喂，你真的……叫日向创吗？」  
气势在后半句土崩瓦解，堤坝再也拦不住感情的洪流，失望挟着悲伤喷涌而出，却又在句尾化成稠得化不开的浓雾，悠悠的，悠悠的飘向日向创。  
九头龙冬彦注意到日向创的手在抖。  
一个杀手，业内顶尖的杀手，他的手在抖。  
手抖的人不能拿枪。这是黑道一条不成文的规定。  
「喂……」  
日向创最后只是深深的看了一眼狛枝凪斗。  
他转身出了门。  
  
罪木蜜柑愣了愣，追着出去了。  
  
九头龙冬彦忍不住走到好友旁边，果然后者惨白着一张脸，他把人拖进椅子里；顺便探探狛枝额头。  
「……我就知道你这家伙在发烧。」  
受了枪伤还飙车、还和媳妇吵架，不生病才怪。  
狛枝凪斗不说话。  
九头龙冬彦给他倒杯水——他堂堂九头龙组老大什么时候干过这活——他听见狛枝说：  
「我觉得我真的挺傻的。」  
大概因为刚刚喊过，声音嘶哑不少。  
「当初你们谁都不建议我和他结婚……我偏不听，像个傻子一样。现在想想，在机场他主动走过来为我披上大衣，可能就没安好心。」  
九头龙把水放在他手里。他去另一张椅子上坐着。

「早知道你是和这家伙结婚说什么我也要拦着，为你，也为神座。」  
  
狛枝握紧茶水，温度透着杯壁，熨烫至手心。  
「你们很熟？」  
问完他才觉得自己说了个废话。九头龙组是黑道，日向创是杀手，怎么不熟。  
出乎狛枝意料，九头龙倒是摇头。  
「和他熟悉的是佩子，我妻子，而不是我。」  
  
「佩子是神座他们出版社的一员，具体做什么我也不是很了解。啊要不是今天你们俩一起来我根本就不知道他还有『日向创』这个马甲……啊不对，『神座出流』应该才是马甲。话说这家伙居然还写推理小说……拿自己当原型吗？那不火才是没天理啊！」

狛枝凪斗：「……」

九头龙干咳一声，掐断发散的电波。

「你知道为什么堂堂九头龙组的『夫人』会去当一个出版社的职员吗？」  
「因为『监视』神座出流。」  
  
从九头龙的叙述里，狛枝凪斗认识了一个相当可怕、与平日判若两人的日向创。  
神座出流是日向创做杀手时用的名字，到底哪个是本名恐怕除了本人没人知道。  
神座出流凭空出世，之前的资料一片空白，没人知道他来自哪里，属于哪方势力。只知道他从未失手。  
下手干净利落，各枪械精通。鬼魅一般杀人于无形。  
曾有黑帮想将神座出流收入麾下，被拒绝后想用强制手段，却被神座出流端掉整个黑帮。  
据说因此他才离开美国来到日本。  
也正是因为如此，九头龙冬彦才以私人身份和他相交。而边谷山佩子之所以加入出版社也是有和神座出流套近乎的意思，但边谷山说的也很清楚：她是以私人身份加入的出版社，可以为出版社做事，个人意愿不代表九头龙组。但是和九头龙组有冲突她一定会站在九头龙组那边。  
  
关于出版社九头龙也告诉了狛枝凪斗：  
这是一个伪装成出版社的组织，以出版书籍为名义来接单。目标难度和具体价格是书的类别，如诗歌、散文、小说等；其中诗歌难度最高收费最贵，小说与之相反。人数则是书本数。具体操作则是故事大纲。  
「非常成熟的运营。」九头龙评价。  
  
狛枝凪斗听完久久没有说话。茶水凉透了，他把茶水放回桌上。  
九头龙冬彦却还没说完。  
「神座……日向创在看见你的时候已经收手了，」他叹气，「虽然我这么说确实有点过分，特别是在他真的差点杀了你的情况下。」  
「但是狛枝，我必须要告诉你：」  
「神座出流『失手』的消息一旦传出去，后果不堪设想。」  
  
罪木蜜柑是在露台找到日向创的。九头龙在露台放了张玻璃圆桌，她看见日向双手飞快分解手枪——弹匣、枪管、然后再把枪管一分为二。  
罪木看着日向把弹匣推进去。他没有回头。  
「有什么事吗？」  
罪木注意到日向在拆一把枪管较短的左轮，注意到她的视线日向回答：  
「不是我的，警察的，史密斯威森M37。」  
她凑上去，问：  
「那个……神座君。」  
对罪木蜜柑日向创是一点火都发不出来，她胆子很小。日向索性把手头动作停下，耐心听她  
说。  
这段时间在九头龙组的照顾下罪木胆子也大不少，起码不像一开始那样唯唯诺诺。  
「你带来的伤者是你什么人啊？」   
「我丈夫。」  
罪木蜜柑：「……」  
罪木蜜柑：「……原来道上传你结婚是真的啊！」  
日向创：「……我都结婚三年了你才相信啊。」  
她震惊地问：「那你怎么把你丈夫射伤了？？？」  
日向创：「……」  
日向创不想说话并拆了把左轮。  
罪木是知道日向性子的，再加上刚才两人争执的内容，马上就猜到是怎么一回事。她嘴笨，吱吱呜呜半天也没憋出半个字。日向觉得好笑，手枪算是复原不下去了。  
「没事的。」他对罪木说：「大不了离婚。」  
「别啊！」罪木一下激动起来，「神座君你好不容易有一个归宿，我不会让它轻易毁掉的！」  
归宿？  
他扯扯嘴角。  
怎么可能。这个归宿从一开始就是建立在谎言上的——他对狛枝的欺骗、狛枝对他的欺骗。狛枝凪斗一见钟情的那个是温和体贴的作家日向创，而不是身为神座出流的日向创。  
灼热的感情在日常中磨失殆尽，他因为杀人而奔波在外，狛枝因为盗窃而夜不归宿。裂痕越来越大，而身份的暴露不过是彻底让这段婚姻不可修复。  
「我和你结婚三年我甚至都不知道你左眼什么颜色！」  
他抚上那只猩红色的眼睛。  
结婚之前已婚人士边谷山佩子跟他说过眼睛的事。  
「夫妻……反正就是结婚之后，两人相处，要学会适当的坦诚。我知道日向你担心的是什么，但是你瞒得了一时瞒不过一世。一旦暴露，就是严重的婚姻危机。」  
啊，这下倒好，暴露的不只是眼睛还有身份。  
他对于狛枝的隐瞒本该是生气的。  
但是看着他胳膊上的枪伤他就一点气也提不起来。  
狛枝凪斗一直都是富裕人家的孩子，哪怕后来和亲戚斗智斗勇争夺公司，他在物质上也没受到一点委屈。  
枪伤怕是他受过的最重的伤。  
  
日向创感到前所未有的疲惫。  
一开始面对这家伙的死缠烂打他是反感的。  
可后来呢？  
面对一干朋友的质疑，他答应了狛枝的求婚，当天就拉着那个人办了结婚证。  
其实七海他们都不知道他们两个早就扯证这件事。  
他其实从没跟狛枝说过我觉得你很好，虽然他觉得这人又幼稚又抽风还爱吃醋，  
可他还是觉得狛枝凪斗很好。  
有时候他半夜回来，站在卧室门口很久很久，末了选择去客房住。而他一旦这么做狛枝就会在第二天闹脾气说你是不是不想和我这种人住在一起。  
不是的。  
只是我刚刚杀了人，一身血腥气，太恶心。你那么好那么温柔。  
我不想你和我这种人住在一起。  
  
他这辈子所有的真心实意都给了那个叫狛枝凪斗的人。  
  
TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

狛枝凪斗还是不说话。  
摸着良心说九头龙冬彦还是和狛枝凪斗更为亲密，他和日向创最多只有生意上的往来。  
而罪木虽说是日向创救下来的，但是留在九头龙组却是她自己的意志。她也在用自己的力量来报答九头龙组。  
严格来讲，他和日向两清。  
九头龙也不得不承认，他一直都是忌惮日向创的，那个男人是把双刃剑，稍不留神就会被他割伤。九头龙驾驭不了这样一个男人。所以他们的关系只能称得上是不错，还到不了挚友这个地步。   
更何况，比起一个被美国所有黑帮拉进黑名单的杀手，还是一个从高中开始就做同学的人值得交往。  
所以，虽然九头龙冬彦句句是在为日向创开脱，却也真心为了狛枝凪斗好。  
他了解狛枝凪斗，这个神经病一旦喜欢上了什么东西就是充满病态的爱着。飞蛾一样的性子，执着，且从不回头。  
他斟酌用词：  
「你也骗了他。」  
狛枝凪斗听见这句话总算是有了点反应。他看上去很烦躁。狛枝还穿着从人家警察身上扒下来的警服，衣领处的血干透了，蹭到皮肤又痒又痛。  
「我说，」他靠向椅背，双手在胸前环抱，一边眉毛挑的高高的，整个人看上去极其富有攻击性，「你话是不是太多了点？」  
「啊，我是骗了他，所以现在我这个样子纯粹就是咎由自取，你满意了吧。」  
九头龙冬彦：「……」  
「我从来就没说过和他离婚，你在这瞎操什么心。」  
九头龙冬彦：「……啥？」  
狛枝凪斗要多不屑有多不屑，一副「你们都是渣渣」的表情。  
「单身派对上我说过什么来的？」  
「我甘之若饴。」  
  
九头龙简直想把这个棉花头摁进鱼缸里涮一涮，敢情你和日向又是吵架又是动枪都是情趣？  
他一枪托砸碎茶杯。  
狛枝凪斗：「……」他没记错日向创就是拿枪托砸碎的展柜？  
狛枝凪斗：「你们黑道今年流行的武器是枪托吗？」  
九头龙冬彦不想和神经病基佬说话并留下一个背影。  
去他的友谊地久天长。  
再见了高中同学，我还是选择和外面那个杀手经营友情。  
「诶你干嘛去？」  
「去见你老公！」九头龙心说我容易吗？堂堂九头龙组老大沦落成社区婚姻调解，还不给钱。  
「你能不能叫个负责珠宝的人过来啊？」  
「滚！」  
  
等九头龙冬彦关上门，他才收起那些不正经。  
枪伤还在疼。皮肤被弹头灼伤，神经被子弹伤害，疼痛沿着神经窜至大脑深处，他的手臂随着每一个动作颤抖不停。  
九头龙说的很对。  
他也骗了他。  
狛枝凪斗所有的抢白都是色厉内荏。他心里明镜一样，那个人从来不欠他什么。  
他不过是尽职尽责罢了。如果狛枝凪斗在最开始就交代了自己的身份，也不会走到这一步。  
他们的爱情是水上之月，风轻轻一吹，枝头的花就落了下来，落到镜面一般的水面。那月被涟漪和花瓣打散，一池春水不复昔日宁静。  
狛枝凪斗早该料到这一步。  
  
他这辈子都不会忘记在防毒面具被摘下的那一刻，所见之人的眼睛。  
左眼猩红如在血里浸过，杀气没有一丝一毫的抑制。他不是从地狱归来的恶鬼，而就是死神本身。对收割生命无动于衷。  
那么冷漠的人，一点也不像那个，会和他说欢迎回家的日向创。  
  
他抚上手臂的伤口。  
狛枝凪斗这辈子都忘不了这一枪。  
  
就像他这辈子都戒不掉日向创这个人。  
  
他心里清楚的很。  
假如今天遇到的不是狛枝凪斗，而是别的什么人，哪怕是左右田，日向创都会痛下杀手。  
可那个人偏偏是他。  
日向创偏偏收了手。只是在最初的愣神过后，毫不犹豫的收手。  
这个人就是这样。  
在他明明已经失望的时候，还要给他希望。  
你明明是个杀手，为什么还要这么温柔。  
  
狛枝凪斗闭上双眼。  
他其实就是在迁怒。知道日向对于伤到自己心存愧疚，所以才能这么放肆的对他发脾气。  
明明、明明每个人都有错。  
如果在最开始自己没有这么固执己见、能够在拒绝几次之后就不再追求；如果自己能够在结婚之前跟他坦白自己是「幸运」大盗，如果……  
是不是就不会发展成今天这般。  
  
「你真的是……日向创吗？」  
啊，我是怎么说出这种伤人的话的。  
其实狛枝凪斗那时候真正想问的是：  
「你喜欢的……真的是现在这个狛枝凪斗吗？」  
可是他不敢。日向创那时候的气场太强大，他太冷漠，冷漠的让人恐惧，仿佛心都是冷的。  
他不敢问出一句，你是不是爱我。  
所以他选择伤害那个人。  
  
日向创最后看他的那个眼神满是疲惫。他根本就不想再和他说一句话，只是转身出了门。那个叫罪木的小姑娘想都没想就追着他走了。  
日向创身边从来就没缺过关心他的人。  
可他偏偏就看中了自己。  
  
你真是太差劲了，这世上不会有比你更差劲的人了，狛枝凪斗。  
  
正当狛枝凪斗发散脑电波的时候，门被人敲响。  
「打扰了，我是首领派来的珠宝鉴定师。」  
  
罪木蜜柑看着日向创。  
日向创在她面前很少以「神座出流」那面出现，就算是用异色瞳注视着她也鲜少有那种锐利感。  
在那铺天盖地的火里，这人对她伸出了手，将她从绝望的深渊里拖了出来。  
她很喜欢很喜欢这个人。  
可她从来不知道他结婚这件事。或者说，就算听说了，也刻意去忽视。  
那样的日向君怎么会结婚呢？  
她这么骗自己。  
直到今天看见他和那个叫狛枝凪斗的人起了争执，她才知道原来日向君还有那么多她不知道的一面。  
还有，他居然会真的在最后一刻收手。  
罪木是见过神座出流大杀特杀那一面的，那种几近化为实质的杀气，他整个人和他手中的枪融为一体，挡在他路上的人无一生还。  
那根本就不是人。  
似乎注意到了她的沉默，日向温温柔柔地问：「怎么了？」  
罪木下定了决心。  
「那，那个，日向君，我……」  
「哟，日向。」九头龙突然拉开门。他晃了晃手里的红酒，对那两人道：「一起？」  
日向创全部的注意力立刻被红酒吸引走。  
「一起。话说罪木你刚刚要说什么？」  
罪木蜜柑把话咽了回去。  
「没什么。」  
她笑着说。  
  
「我跟你说啊，你家那口子太不是东西了。」九头龙端着酒杯大吐苦水，「我想怎么来说作为他的多年老友我也应该把那个想掘坟的家伙拍回去顺便往在你们俩的坟墓上添把土，结果你知道吗？狛枝凪斗那家伙，居然跟我说，他从来就没想过诈尸；他只是觉得睡得不舒服了想翻个身。日向你评一评，这还有没有天理，有没有天理？」  
罪木蜜柑在一旁乐不可支。  
日向创自然也听的懂友人的隐喻，他也跟着笑，总算不再皱着眉头。他摇了摇头，轻轻啜饮一口酒。  
九头龙冬彦看见他这一举动倒是眯起……一只眼。这家伙的右眼在一次早年火拼中丧失了。  
「我说日向……平时你来我这里可是滴水不沾，我还以为我这全是石榴呢。这次带家属来了一次就啃喝了，早知道我就应该早点说见一下你和你丈夫。」  
日向差点被这么点酒呛住。  
「……咳，你瞎说什么，我那是职业，咳，职业习惯好吗。」  
作为顶级杀手，他从来不去碰外人递来的食物。特别是饮品。他和九头龙认识与合作也有几年的时间，后者基本上没看见过日向在他家喝一口水。  
这人基本上喝的都是自带的矿泉水。  
想想看，你作为有头有脸的人物亲自给人家倒茶，结果对方拒绝了你成本20000日元一杯的茶并从怀里掏出200日元一瓶的矿泉水，在你面前喝的那叫一个痛快。谁不憋屈。  
问题是这人还回回这么干。  
九头龙还因为这事专程问过边谷山，他那漂亮的妻子闻言两眼一翻，说那家伙每次去做那种吃吃喝喝的任务都会瘦两斤，堪比别人探索亚马逊。  
「他是不是有被害妄想？」九头龙问。  
「不是，因为他往里面投过毒。」  
九头龙冬彦：「……」  
边谷山道：「不止一次。」  
九头龙冬彦：「……那他是活该。」  
  
日向创把酒杯放下。  
「呐，九头龙。」  
「什么事？」  
「我们是不是该算下账？」  
九头龙：「……」  
罪木蜜柑默默退后。  
东京黑道扛把子不合时宜地怂了，识时务者为俊杰。黑道算个屁，扛把子算个屁，神座出流揍过的还少吗。  
「这事神座……日向我必须说清楚啊，」九头龙这辈子没这么真诚过，「我是真不知道你和狛枝凪斗结婚这事……」  
日向创放下M36，从怀里掏出史密斯威森M500左轮，扔到桌子上。  
九头龙冬彦：「……」  
九头龙冬彦：「……不是你听我解释。」  
日向创又从怀里掏出根替换枪管，三下五除二给M500换上，6.5英寸眨眼变成8.38英寸。他试着瞄准，然后把枪放下。  
「你说。」  
九头龙冬彦：「……」这玩意可以做猎枪吧没记错的话。  
「咳，是这样的。我知道狛枝凪斗有男朋友，我也知道你有男朋友，但是我从来没把你们俩在一起这事想到一块去。我和佩子相处模式类似你们俩，参加谁的婚礼是从来不过问的……」  
九头龙冬彦看了日向创一眼，果然后者一脸「我家后院起火凭什么你们俩啥事没有」的不爽。  
「那段日子九头龙组在和别的组抢『线路』，军火线，你知道军火有多赚钱。我和佩子忙着和对家斗，哪有时间管什么婚礼。所以我只是让手下随了份子钱。」他摊手。  
这倒是真的。他婚礼的时候九头龙和边谷山都没来，边谷山说了九头龙组内部有事。  
他的婚礼请柬给了边谷山，狛枝想必给了九头龙。这对夫妻肯定没给对方看自己的请柬，草草就吩咐了下去。  
顺带一提边谷山后来送了他一箱0.45ACP子弹作为赔礼。  
  
九头龙还和边谷山说呢，咱们俩的好友一天结婚。真应该把他们给对方介绍认识认识。  
边谷山说他们俩不是一个世界的你不要瞎搅和。  
现在想想他真应该把那个时候的自己抽死。  
  
日向创把枪收了回去。  
九头龙悄悄松了口气。  
「狛枝并没有想和你离婚。」九头龙看了一眼罪木蜜柑，道，「狛枝凪斗这个人……过于偏执。他是真喜欢你，当然我也知道他刚才说的话有多伤人。」  
说到这九头龙耸耸肩。  
「对于他来说，『日向创』是非常美好的存在。推理作家、文职、书卷气浓厚，其实你不知道你那副模样有多吸引人。」九头龙笑了笑：「对于『幸运』大盗来说，这样一个『普通人』，非常具有吸引力。」  
狛枝凪斗很容易被一种人吸引：在某领域过分突出的人。他也好，左右田也好，在他们所属的领域都是金字塔塔尖的存在。九头龙组是东京最大的黑道组织，而左右田和一虽然是狛枝凪斗公司的顾问，却也是机械领域独领风骚的人物。  
更不要说各方面都很好的「日向创」。  
在九头龙冬彦看来，「日向创」这个人物很成功。他的其他方面很普通，但是和他相处过就会发现这个人待人接物都恰到好处，少一分则冷漠，多一分则虚伪，哪怕是一直提防他的自己都不得不承认和他在一起很容易放下戒心。  
九头龙问过佩子，说你和神座出流共事那么长时间你不怕他吗？倒是边谷山佩子愣了，她想了好久才回答：  
「不会。」  
杀人如麻是他，温和有礼也是他。  
而「成功的推理作家」这一身份，不过是「日向创」无意中暴露出来的成功一面而已。  
狛枝凪斗想当然的会被这样一个人吸引。  
只是他把「日向创」过于美化了，对黑暗那一面视而不见。狛枝凪斗过分的追求美好，所以才会在「神座出流」那一面显露之时如此崩溃。  
他心中的「日向创」不可能是个死神。  
不过从刚才狛枝那句「不想离婚」看出他似乎开始接受「神座出流」？  
  
去死吧。已婚人士九头龙冬彦想。他这辈子都不想理解基佬的内心。  
  
「首领。」  
珠宝鉴定师突然觐见，她环视众人，鞠躬。  
「狛枝先生不见了。」  
  
TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

「……您确定吗？」  
「是的。虽然很逼真，但是很遗憾，这块钻石确实是假的。」  
「……嗯，我知道了。谢谢。」  
「您有什么需要可以叫我。」  
等鉴定师走远，狛枝凪斗才回到座位。他就像泄了气的皮球一样，没有一点精神，整个人瘫在座位上，颓废极了。他看了看手中的钻石戒指，一把扔了出去。  
他以为这块终于是「希望」了。  
从左右田发给他的资料来看这块假货和「希望」相似度极高，当时狛枝凪斗还想干完这一票就收手，再也不骗日向。以后和丈夫相亲相爱，去他的婚姻咨询。  
结果又一个假货。  
狛枝凪斗生无可恋。  
不过他突然想起来：他之所以和左右田都那么确信这钻石就是「希望」正是因为它的造型和「希望」真品极为相像。  
「希望」的造型颇为独特，19克拉的宝石周围缠绕着白金藤蔓。藤蔓上雕刻着特殊的纹路。  
单论价格倒不是很贵，还没有一辆跑车值钱。只是对于狛枝凪斗的意义太过重要。  
他这辈子必须要守住的东西一个是公司，另一个就是「希望」。  
狛枝凪斗摸了摸下巴。  
他突然有一个想法：  
给日向创下单的人，和造假钻石的人，会不会就是一个人？将钻石故意做成「希望」的样子……会不会是为了引出他？  
「希望」的暗纹不用放大镜根本看不出来。  
……会不会「希望」就在那个人手上？  
  
手机突然震动。  
不是平时用的智能机。  
他打开那台左右田和一自称「天上地下仅此一台左右田和一特制」和老年机一样丑的手机。  
陌生号码。  
「……喂？」  
「咳咳，哟，你好呀，那个，你是狛枝凪斗前辈吗？」  
「……你是谁？」  
「哇！超冷淡哎，一点也不像传闻中说的那样中央空调。人家被你伤到心啦嘤嘤嘤。你这样简直打破了所——有女孩子对于怪盗的幻想哟。」  
狛枝凪斗捏紧手机。  
「啊，真是失礼呢，人家没有告诉狛枝前辈人家的名字吗？」  
那端语气骤变。  
「听好了，本大人名为，江之岛盾子。」  
  
九头龙率先反应过来。  
「不见了是什么意思？」  
鉴定师不愧是东京第一黑道的人，不慌不乱。  
「是这样的。在给狛枝先生鉴定钻石的过程中我发现他有些发烧，于是我决定去给他拿药。没想到我把药拿了回来却发现狛枝先生不在了。」  
日向创起身时撞到酒杯，水晶高脚杯碎裂在地。红酒顺着桌沿滴落。  
「他发烧了？！」  
九头龙冬彦反倒是最冷静的那个，他一只手拦住日向，同时吩咐下去：  
「去联系监控室，并给佩子打电话。」  
「是。」  
鉴定师前脚刚走，还没等日向问九头龙电话就打了进来。  
是诺基亚。  
「喂，七海？」  
「喂！日向创！狛枝怎么回事他的移动速度怎么那么快！」  
「……左右田？」  
「是我。不是狛枝怎么……喂喂你干嘛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」  
众人：「……」  
「喂，日向，是我，七海。」  
日向创：「……」  
「闲话少说。这是机械师发现的，我把影像发给你，你在九头龙组是吗？那你找台电脑，我们视频通讯，电话说不清楚。」  
  
九头龙马上让人拿了台笔记本电脑。  
七海在镜头前摆摆手，确认信号良好后把影像给他看。  
左右田在一旁解说。  
「我给狛枝植入过定位……不是你什么眼神啊！我告诉你我是直男啊，你以为谁都跟你似的喜欢蛇精病啊！（屏幕外七海说请切入主题）啊我知道了，我不是怕他出事吗才给他装的这个东西。你们俩分开后我就打开这个了，我看见他去了九头龙组，然后我就去泡了杯面。结果回来后就看见他位置移动的飞快……喏，你看。这速度，都赶上……卧槽，卧槽这不是去机场的路吗！」  
九头龙同时收到属下来报，说他新买的玛莎拉蒂被人开走了。  
桌子被日向创捏的几乎变形。七海千秋不愧是日向的战友，关键时刻她立刻提供技术支持。  
「查到了，刚买的机票。航班是最近的，马上就要起飞。目的地……」她顿了一下。  
「……七海？」  
「……目的地纽约。」  
空气一下子变得很安静。连根针掉在地上都能听见，静的吓人。罪木睁大眼睛，而日向捏着桌沿的指尖已经泛白。  
只有左右田在状况外。  
机械师在那边嚷嚷：  
「不是纽约怎么啦？日向你没有护照啊？」  
九头龙心说你闭嘴吧。  
也多亏左右田打破这气氛，日向似乎下定了某种决心。他对九头龙道：  
「借我辆车。」  
「日向君！」罪木突然喊出来，吓了九头龙一跳。在他印象里这个姑娘总是安安静静的，连大声说话都没有过。  
「……」那头七海也说：「你确定吗？」  
日向创点头。  
那头沉默很久，七海千秋骂道：  
「Damn it.」  
她关闭了通讯。  
  
九头龙很是慷慨，玛莎拉蒂没了就没了他转身又借了辆法拉利给日向，大手一挥不用还。  
日向创定定地看着他。  
「大和田组组长的首级，我要了。」  
大和田组也是东京黑道赫赫有名的一方势力盛产黄油，算是后起之秀，和老牌势力九头龙组时有摩擦。  
如果能吞下大和田组，基本上整个东京就落在了九头龙组手里。  
九头龙看着日向的眼睛，笑了。  
「那就拜托兄弟你了啊。」  
  
罪木蜜柑还站在露台。她看着那辆红色跑车冲向夜幕深处，而驾车的人至始至终没有回过头。  
「……他走了。」九头龙说。  
「嗯，我知道。」她笑了，眼眶却是红的。  
日向创从来都没有回过头。  
九头龙在想要不要替好友出个头，狛枝和日向的婚姻摇摇欲坠，他可不希望这时候多一个风险。  
罪木却说：「我知道的，九头龙先生。」  
「我知道我的爱情没有结局。」  
她没有狛枝凪斗的勇气，她太懦弱了。所以她抓不住那个男人。  
在那场铺天盖地的大火里，那个黑发黑衣的男人仿佛来自地狱。明明枪管余温未消，明明脸上还有别人的血，他却对她伸出手。  
那比她还要长的黑发垂至脚边。  
她抓住了他的手。  
玫瑰在一瞬绽放，却又转瞬枯萎。  
  
她擦掉眼角根本不存在的泪。  
「我会祈祷他们平安回来的。首领。」  
  
法拉利快如闪电，日向创抿紧嘴唇，他一把把方向盘打到底，车身以一个刁钻的角度钻进巷子。  
现在他只追求速度。  
车身划痕无数，右侧倒车镜早就不翼而飞。估计这辆车以后是不能用了。  
方向盘攥的死紧。  
纽约。  
看到这个地方他还有什么不明白的。他一个人在露台上的时候就在想这一单会不会是故意针对他们的。如果不是今晚这个意外，他和狛枝肯定还会瞒彼此不小的一段时间。  
珠宝鉴定师特意告诉了他钻石鉴定结果。  
假货。  
那他基本上就能肯定这是一场针对他们夫夫二人的阴谋。他不知道狛枝为什么对钻石那么情有独钟，「幸运」大盗的名声他也有所耳闻，这么大一块钻石他肯定会出手。  
螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。  
那块钻石根本就不是「蝉」。而是更为肮脏的、将这个故事记录下来的——  
「神座出流」从牙缝里逼出那个人的名字：「江之岛盾子。」  
将这个故事记录下来的人类。  
  
七海千秋早就在家门口等候多时，不过来的不是她一个，还有……穿的跟移动堡垒似的左右田和一。  
日向创：「……」  
左右田和一身穿三层防弹衣，手持防爆盾头戴军用钢盔。他躲在防爆盾后面叫嚣：  
「日……神座出流！你个渣男！王八旦你不是人！」  
「渣男」日向创：「……」神经病啊。  
他走到左右田面前，声音毫无起伏。  
「闪开，你挡住我家大门了。」  
左右田立刻踮起脚尖，横向离去，就像只螃蟹在走。  
观众七海千秋默默塞了条巧克力给自己。  
  
「你来干什么？」往车库走的时候日向创问。  
左右田看了眼七海，少女指指他那意思是在问你。  
「啊？哦，我来帮忙。」  
日向心说就你这智商不帮倒忙就不错了。不过好歹这人也是狛枝多年的朋友，跟过来倒也没什么。  
他们来到车库，左右田刚想问来车库干嘛你有坦克啊，就见日向创把自己那辆本田车开走。然后他在墙角某处踩了一下。  
地面轰隆作响，一分为二。左右田和一张大了嘴。  
他以为狛枝在书房后面建了个小型化妆间够牛逼了，没想到他老公直接在地下挖了个坑啊！  
门打开后地下室灯自然也跟着打开。左右田把身上那堆东西一股脑的丢到一边，屁颠屁颠地跟着下去。  
每个男人都有个军火梦，死宅也不例外。  
机械师眼里射出诡异的光，他这摸摸那摸摸。左右田随手拿下一把霰弹枪，爱不释手。  
「哇——日向你这地下根本就是军火库啊——太帅了！」  
日向创头都没抬。  
「不是你叫我渣男的时候了？」  
「不不不，」左右田和一一秒钟叛变革命，「你是世纪好男人，你对我兄弟的感情比天高比海深。」  
七海千秋口齿不清地说：「不是很懂你们男人的友情。」  
日向创觉得心很累。  
他从角落里拽出高尔夫球包，在地下军火库  
里挑挑捡捡。左右田一个也不认识，只能勉强认出这是手枪，这是冲锋枪……他注意到日向从架子底端抽出个盒子。  
机械师没控制住自己的好奇心，他凑过去看日向鼓捣。就见日向把盒子往桌子上一丢，两者相撞发出巨大的声响。左右田不解，这个盒子看上去也就一米来长，怎么那么沉？  
日向创把盒子打开。  
左右田和一：「……卧槽。」   
这是左右田和一二十多年来第一次见到火箭筒实物。  
「……你要带火箭筒去吗！」  
日向创很不理解左右田的一惊一乍。  
「对啊。啧……你是想说我带少了是吧。没办法现在我这只有AT-4这一种火箭筒，这种是一次性的……真麻烦啊，没有提前进货。」  
左右田：「……」你还嫌不够吗！你其实是去中东参战吧！  
「七海小姐你说说他啊！」  
七海点头。  
「我觉得左右田先生说的很有道理，AT-4根本不够，你总不能背两把去吧。RPG没有了吗？」  
我说什么了啊！  
「没。之前在美国用光了，在日本也没遇到过需要火箭筒的单子，索性没进。」  
原来日本武力值很低吗我代替全日本谢谢你了啊！谢谢你的火箭筒！  
左右田觉得自己可能目睹了一场恐怖分子之间的对话。  
他看见日向给自己套了件防弹衣，道：「啊，防弹衣我有，你要不要？」他指着自己丢在地上那一沓。  
七海小小声：「你那个辣鸡防弹衣根本防不住他一枪……」  
左右田：「……谢谢嫂子不杀之恩。」  
  
日向创指尖一挑。  
拉头稳稳咬住插座，仿若利刃归鞘。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

东京到纽约需要十三小时。  
第二艘航班在两个小时后，日向家离机场比较近，三人也没有着急。左右田自己去冰箱里找东西填肚子，七海在电脑上敲敲打打，而日向……  
他洗澡去了。  
左右田拿了一堆东西回到客厅，他叼着根棒棒糖，给七海也塞了一根。  
「这家伙还有心思洗澡……心真大啊。」  
「……不是的。」  
左右田看向七海，两个技术宅用短短一段时间建立了友谊。七海手上的动作让人眼花缭乱，她居然还能分出心思和机械师聊天。  
「刚刚在博物馆他出了一身汗，还有烟雾弹残留的化学物质等等……这些会让身体比较难受，影响他的灵活性。而且……」她拿出棒棒糖，盯着发出苍白光芒的屏幕，「日向君在『工作』前洗澡不是什么好兆头。」  
「嗯？为什么？」左右田和一听的聚精会神。  
少女撕开薯片，包装袋被迫发出「嘶啦」的声音。  
「因为会方便杀人啊。」她说。  
  
日向创双手撑着墙壁，水顺着肌肉起伏流淌。  
单看外表会觉得这个人瘦弱无力，他总是穿着很宽松的休闲装。绿色的隐形眼镜遮住了红瞳的杀气，而细框眼镜又弱化了他的锐气。  
只有去掉这些伪装才能窥得「神座出流」的风光。  
他从来就不是瘦弱无力的——八块腹肌整整齐齐贴在腹部，肌肉线条极为优美。就像一只蛰伏在暗处的猎豹，爆发之时一击毙命。  
他和狛枝第一次zuo爱的时候那家伙看着他的腹肌愣了足足有五秒，然后很脱线的问你这腹肌是在哪家健身房练的练的不错啊。  
神座出流在刀和火里滚了那么多年没有留疤真是老天都在眷顾。  
他那时候一边庆幸自己没露馅一边给了狛枝凪斗一脚。  
  
日向创拧上水龙头。  
「……真是给人惹麻烦的丈夫。」  
  
「啊，日向君你出来了？」  
左右田见日向出来就进去了。七海对日向说：「纽约的用具我已经给你联系好了，下了飞机我们就可以直接坐直升飞机去见……她。你打算怎么进去？」  
「轰进去。」他毫不犹豫。  
七海反倒有些惊讶。  
「你不准备从正门进？」她还以为日向创打算直接从一楼一路杀到顶楼，就像他离开美国前最后做的那样。  
「那太浪费时间了，而且AT-4也不适合在室内作战。我等得起，狛枝等不起。」  
「……你想好怎么处理和狛枝的事了吗？」  
七海千秋觉得自己很残忍，她血淋淋地撕开友人刚刚才略微愈合的伤口。可她不得不这么做，如果可以的话她希望日向创一辈子都不要回到美国。  
她宁愿日向创不要管那个叫狛枝凪斗的人。七海曾经以为，日向最差的结局就是被狛枝发现真实身份然后被送进监狱。可那她不在乎，区区监狱而已，她完全有能力把人捞出来。可她从没想到，那个人居然会和江之岛盾子扯上关系。  
她看向日向创。  
她问：「亚伯拉罕、以撒和雅各的子孙啊，你要舍弃流奶流蜜的的迦南之地，回到歌珊吗？」  
日向创笑了笑。  
他说：「我是亚伯拉罕、以撒和雅各的子孙，同时也是利末人啊。」  
  
左右田突然打破两人之间诡异的气氛：  
「卧槽……日向你洗的冷水澡吗！水这么凉！」  
  
狛枝凪斗顺着江之岛盾子给的路线，在肯尼迪机场门口找到了来接他的人。  
为首的黑衣男子看上去极为严肃认真，他张嘴居然是字正腔圆的日文。  
「失礼了。」  
紧接着他后脑一痛，陷入无边无际的黑暗。  
  
「先生，您不摘下墨镜睡觉会不舒服的。」  
年轻人愣了下，笑着说：「我的眼睛受过伤，摘下会吓到别人。谢谢你。」  
左右田和一对于日向创睁眼睛说瞎话的本事叹为观止。  
飞机一头扎进厚厚的云层。  
  
狛枝凪斗醒过来的时候发现自己待在一间相当大的会客室里，而他正被捆在沙发上。  
他试着晃了下头，后颈针扎似的疼。左右田植入的定位应该是被这些家伙取出去了。他低头看了眼自己，没缺胳膊少腿，不过手机肯定是都被收走了。  
嗯……好像这身新衣服的标牌也被剪下去了？那可真是太贴心了。  
他终于将目光放到了除自己以外的地方。在距离面前摆着一张办公桌，而一位金发少女就坐在桌子后面。少女身后是一扇极大的落地窗，天光透进来，阳光并不刺眼，纽约的天比狛枝想象中的蓝。  
她的皮肤吹弹可破，二十多岁的人梳着双马尾一点也不违和。她的眼睛是浅海一样的蓝，穿着制服一样的便装，领口开的极低。  
胸真大……狛枝凪斗兴致缺缺地想，可惜弯了的我对女人欧派没有兴趣。  
大概是狛枝凪斗对她的不感兴趣表现得太明显，她拍案而起：  
「你能把你那张『xing冷淡』脸收一收吗！我知道我对基佬没有吸引力可我好歹也是个美女诶，美女！你就不能表现一下对美色的欣赏吗！」  
「啊，江之岛盾子小姐好美啊，啪啪啪。鼓掌声。」  
「差劲，你这个男人真是太差劲了。这个世界如果全都是基佬那该是一件多么让人绝望的事情。」  
狛枝想掏掏耳朵来表示他很不屑——这招在针对收购某些小公司的时候很管用；但是他现在想起来自己被绑着没法掏耳朵。  
江之岛盾子看起来对他十分感兴趣。双手捧着脸，她用甜腻的要死的语调说：「呐呐，狛枝凪斗先生，你知道吗？当我知道神座出流结婚的时候真的是超超超超超惊讶的。那个总是冷冰冰的家伙原来也有结婚的时候啊。」  
「我还在想是哪个比本小姐还要有魅力的女人拴住了他的心，没想到……居然是男人啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」  
江之岛盾子画风突变，卖萌发嗲的邻家小妹秒变拍桌狂笑的抠脚大汉。  
「那家伙居然是个基佬啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈一想到有些傻逼给他塞女人老娘就想笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！活该被爆头唔噗噗噗！」  
狛枝凪斗没有说话。这期间他一直保持礼节性微笑，等到那女人笑够了他才开口。  
「……那个啊，江之岛小姐。」  
「嗯？干嘛？」  
「从刚才开始我就想问了……你这张脸是不是在哪出现过？」  
江之岛盾子一拍手，她举起桌上的杂志。  
「没！错！我就是现代女性的潮流！不过娱乐圈嘛，有个艺名很正常对不对。所以你才没听过人家这个名字。」  
「音无凉子……对吧。」  
「诶诶？哇人家好高兴！这还是别人第一次在这种情况下叫出人家的艺名！」  
这就对了，他总算是知道违和感来自哪里——  
「那个江之岛小姐，我怎么觉得你真人和杂志上差的有点多？」那双浅绿色的眸子眯起，狛枝凪斗仰头，怎么看怎么挑衅，「就算是PS的……也PS的有点多吧。」  
  
江之岛盾子愣了一下。狛枝凪斗注意到这个女人虽然说话颠三倒四但是话语主导权都在她手里，别人只能被动着跟她走。允许你提问不过是施舍——一种上位者给自己找乐子的施舍。  
那他就必须抓住这个机会反击。  
江之岛盾子眼里闪过一丝极其细微的慌乱，她隐藏的很好但是狛枝依旧捕捉到了。她抓过一缕头发，在指间玩弄。  
「真过分，说人家是PS脸……修图肯定是有的但也没有狛枝先生说的那么夸张呜呜呜……真过分……」  
狛枝凪斗：「啊哈哈真是抱歉呢说了实话。」  
江之岛盾子：「……」妈的神座出流你是眼瞎吗，怎么和这么个货搞到了一起。  
江之岛盾子明智地换了个话题。她从抽屉里拿出一个丝绒红盒子，商场里常常用来装首饰的那种。  
她把盒子打开。  
「物归原主。」  
她笑着说。  
白金藤蔓将钻石包裹在正中间，在阳光下折射出五彩的光芒。明明是蛮笨重的造型，却因为白金而显得漂亮极了。  
「还真是财大气粗啊……这么大一块白金做成的传家戒指。」江之岛盾子把玩「希望」，「谁能想到『幸运』大盗作案无数仅仅是为了找回在幼年飞机事故里丢失的传家戒指呢？哇哦，脸色好吓人啊狛枝先生。」  
狛枝凪斗不说话。  
江之岛盾子也不在意。  
「说起来我忘了告诉狛枝先生呢……要不是你，我们也没法那么快就追踪到『神座出流』和『Player』。」  
  
江之岛盾子，美洲最大的黑帮「绝望残党」的首领。  
「绝望残党」说是黑帮，可有时候做事和恐怖组织没什么区别。除了正常黑帮都会干的什么军火、du品，「绝望残党」也跟着掺和恐怖组织搞的活动，比如提供资金和军火。  
几乎所有恐怖组织背后都有她的「入股」。  
美洲几次剿灭黑帮运动都让她躲了去，势力非但没有被削弱反倒越做越大。  
而江之岛本人也很有自知之明，她的手最多伸到大西洋彼岸的欧洲，亚洲太远她也知道自己没那个本事控制住。所以整个美洲都被她控制的牢牢的。  
按理来说她不应该对日本有兴趣。  
……所以，他亲爱的杀手丈夫到底在美国干了什么！  
  
「……『Player』？」  
这还是狛枝凪斗第一次听见这个名字。江之岛盾子不知道从哪掏出一瓶大红指甲油。  
「是啊，神座真是厉害啊，自己不在美国干了也就罢了，还把N.W.P的老大也给带走了。」  
N.W.P？  
New World Program？  
世界上最大的黑客组织「新世界程序」？！  
她吹了吹未干的指甲。  
「如果不是『Player』一直尽心尽力的帮他隐瞒身份，我也不会花了三年时间才找到他。啊，说起来还是多亏你啊，『幸运』先生。」  
她脸上浮现出充满恶意的笑容。  
「啊，我想我应该告诉你，『神座出流』是怎么被我发现的。」  
「四年前他去日本之外的地方杀了个人，回来没有把外套处理干净。不，我想以他的谨慎应该是处理掉了。可是某人又给他送了回来。」  
她盯着狛枝凪斗睁大的眼睛。  
「那是一件Burberry的驼色中长款风衣。」  
  
江之岛盾子笑着说：「我佩服你单刀赴会的勇气，狛枝凪斗先生，只可惜……」  
她把「希望」丢到狛枝脚下。  
「有勇无谋。」  
  
狛枝凪斗却笑了。  
这是他来到「绝望残党」做客后第一次真心实意地笑。  
江之岛盾子刚想问「你笑什么」，突然传来轰的一声巨响，接着便是一阵地动山摇！  
江之岛心说实验室那些蠢货又在干嘛，她拿出通讯器刚想开骂却发现无论如何都没有信号，听筒发出「滋啦滋啦」的电波干扰声。  
她变了脸色。  
她一个一个频道调试，没有一个能接通。江之岛心道不好，她刚想出去就听见通讯器传来说话声。  
「呼叫Boss!呼叫Boss！出现入侵者！出现入侵者！入侵者只有……啊！」  
通讯断了。  
她一愣，猛抬头看向狛枝凪斗。后者被五花大绑在笨重的欧式古典沙发上，反倒一点也没受震动的影响。  
和外界的鸡飞狗跳相反，狛枝不能再悠闲。江之岛盾子毫不怀疑如果这家伙没被绑着面前还有红茶的话，他绝对能优哉游哉地喝红茶看风景。  
她再也笑不出来。  
「你这家伙……」  
狛枝凪斗找了个舒适的姿势。他靠在丝绒面的靠背上，舒服极了。  
「刚刚您用错词了江之岛小姐，怎么可能是『有勇无谋』呢？『有勇有谋』才对，」他还在笑，笑容亲切可人，「不过我武力值低的很，所以这四个字只能里我只能配上后两个字。至于剩下的，就交给……」  
江之岛盾子突然觉得有什么东西挡住了光——她回过头，那人抓着一根断裂的电线从对面直接荡了过来——落地窗被撞个粉碎，他挟着千军万马之势呼啸而来！  
玻璃碎片到处都是，不过狛枝凪斗所在的区域却形成了极为诡异的中空——真不愧是「幸运」大盗。  
黑衣男子松开电线，他落地极稳，一只脚正好踩在江之岛头上，把她的脸狠狠踩进桐木里。  
日向创用枪指着她的头，银色枪身光华流转，异色瞳里是毫不掩饰的杀意。  
死神冷冰冰地顺着他丈夫的话继续：  
「他男人。」  
  
TBC. 


	10. Chapter 10

时间倒回几个小时前。  
杀手总是有杀手的门道，租给他们直升机的是一家「民用直升机」企业。七海几番交涉之后成功搞来喷着民用漆的警用直升机。  
日向创一副甩手掌柜的模样，他就背着那个高尔夫球包往旁边一站。简直像个度假的。  
左右田觉得自己才是最紧张的那个——他也不知道他为什么要跟来，虽然是有不相信日向创的原因在里面……但是他不相信有什么用呢？日向创一个火箭筒就能把这条街炸上天。  
机械师跟狛枝凪斗干了那么多年也不过是一直在打下手。这种真刀实枪的干……他还是第一次。  
之前还能骗骗自己是经济犯罪……他舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇。现在可是赤裸裸的跑去轰人家老家。  
想想还有点小激动是怎么回事。  
七海盯着电脑屏幕，眼睛都没抬。  
「专心开飞机。」她说。  
「啊，是！」  
  
日向创在进行最后的调整。  
他把火箭筒组装好。接着把每支枪拆开，仔仔细细清理枪管，确认干干净净没有一点灰尘。然后他轻轻扣动扳机。  
子弹被推进枪膛时会发出很细微的「咔」声。  
左右田和一就听见身后「咔」个不停。上膛后日向又打开枪匣，他又往里送了一颗子弹。这样每把手枪都能多带一颗子弹。只是所有手枪都处于保险栓被打开的状态，危险系数大大增加。  
如果是平时他不会这么做。他是杀手，买别人命的，不是卖自己命的。哪怕是他把绝望残党支部炸成灰那回也没这么敢这么弄。  
但这次例外。  
他把匕首抽出来，把油淋在磨刀石上。然后在磨刀石上磨了一遍。  
刀身是黑的，夜一样黑。血溅在刀身上根本看不出来。  
他将匕首放回原位。  
他这次是救人的。  
多杀一个是一个。  
  
「最后再确认一遍。通讯系统，良好。武器装备？」  
「良好。」  
「左右田，视频网络？」  
「已经黑进去了，现在敌方看到的影像都是我们传输的假影像。」  
「很好。神座，我们会把你丢进江之岛的大楼里，接下来就只能靠你自己了。我们会在三公里外的那片空地等你。另外我们只能给你三个小时。三小时后你再不出来，我们就会离开。」  
「了解。」  
「不是……等等，三小时会不会太短了点？他们两个不出来我们不会真的就走吧。」  
「三小时已经是极限。我已经拜托我以前的『同事』黑进附近的摄像头和警察的工作系统，在我们行动后拖住警察。这家伙——打算一个人和黑帮火拼——那么大个动静根本掩盖不住。很好，没有问题了吧。那么，各部门准备就绪。」  
「机舱门已经打开！软梯准备完毕！」  
「神座出流？」  
「……已经到达位置。我已经准备好了。」  
「很好，那么，」少女摁下秒表，「开始。」  
  
汉克斯是办公楼的保安主任，他是跟着江之岛小姐最早的那批人之一。自从「绝望残党」成为整个美洲的龙头之后他做的最多的就是巡逻和演习。  
他对六年前的事件略有耳闻。可那又如何呢？神座先生最后不也仅仅是灭了一个支部吗？神座先生再厉害有什么用，再生气有什么用，最后也只能拿分部撒气。  
汉克斯在摄像头照不到的地方悄悄吐了口烟。  
没人敢动「绝望残党」。  
没有人。  
他掐灭烟蒂，随手就把垃圾丢在地上。然后用脚把烟蒂踢到花盆后面。  
嗯，这样就不会……什么声音？  
那声音就像是巨大的发动机发出来的，轰隆隆轰隆隆。他往窗外看去——  
那个人挂在软梯上，扛着火箭筒。他似乎看到了汉克斯，动了动嘴唇。  
汉克斯觉得那个人看起来很眼熟。  
短发，异色瞳……  
异色瞳？！  
神、神座出流？？！！  
  
日向创自然也看到了汉克斯。这人也算是「绝望残党」的老员工，只可惜一直在摸鱼，跟江之岛差不多十年了也仅仅是混到保安主任这一位置。  
真可怜。  
日向创扣下扳机。  
他说：「砰。」  
  
热浪扑面而来！挡风玻璃前全是烟，可见度堪比北京雾霾天，七海说了没有收到命令他就继续往前开，左右田欲哭无泪。他心说挂在软梯上真·吸烟的日向对狛枝是真爱。  
爱他吗？爱他就去吸雾霾啊。可吸入颗粒物，你的好朋友。  
「转弯！」  
七海一声令下，左右田向左用力，直升机来了一记相当漂亮的甩尾。  
日向创丢掉火箭筒，他戴好防毒面具，借力跃进滚滚浓烟中。  
左右田一个不留神吐出了自己的心声：「……原来没有爱狛枝爱到吸霾啊。」  
七海千秋：「……」  
她百忙之中还是给了他一个看智障的眼神。  
  
汉克斯在看见火箭筒的刹那就卧倒在地，AT-4的威力不是盖的，整座大楼都在震动。他的左腿血肉模糊，汉克斯被震了个头晕眼花，他摇摇头，咬紧牙关，用颤抖的手掏出对讲机。  
这个频道……不对，不是这个……那这个呢？也不是……怎么回事……怎么一个频道也没接通……  
汉克斯的耳朵终于能听见一点点声音。  
他听见了脚步声。  
来人最后在他耳边停下。  
汉克斯的牙齿在打架，他控制不住地抖。  
那双异色瞳他这辈子都忘不了。  
是神座出流。  
六年前单枪匹马毁了一个支部的神座出流。  
「你知道一个白头发的男人被关在哪吗？」  
神座出流神座出流神座出流神座出流神座出流神座出流神座出流神座出流……  
「……不知道吗？」  
砰！  
汉克斯的脑浆溅在日向创的裤脚。  
他收回枪。  
  
「那就只好，请你去死了。」他说。  
  
「怎么回事？！还联系不到Boss吗！」  
「耳机和对讲机都联系不上！该死的我们的通讯让敌人干扰了！」  
「比尔呢？有人看见比尔了吗？」  
「比尔去对付那个男人了！」  
一瞬死寂。  
他们都是「绝望残党」的武装人员。火箭弹打了他们一个措手不及，可很快他们就调整好状态，打算给那个侵犯者一点颜色瞧瞧——  
但是那个男人直接一个手榴弹扔过来炸飞一半幸存者。  
然后端着卡宾枪一顿「突突突」。  
整个二十楼就是这么被清场的。敌方仅仅使用了一发破甲弹、一枚手榴弹和一把卡宾枪。  
现在幸存者们挤在储物间里，还有一部分幸存者自告奋勇去对付入侵者，比尔就是其中一员；但是没有一个回来。  
他们听见一声枪响。  
脚步声越来越近，那个人速度极快。幸存者们听见不间断的开门声——他似乎是在找什么，但是速度太快了。  
幸存者们对视一眼，他们纷纷拿起枪。  
脚步声在门前停下。  
枪声骤然响起！短短几秒内木门从完好被打成筛子，弹壳从枪膛里飞出来，落地声音清脆如珠落玉盘不绝于耳。  
人在恐惧的时候手是僵硬的。手指扣着扳机，将子弹射的干干净净。  
空气骤然安静下去。  
木门再也经受不住摧残，落在地面的瞬间发出巨大的声响。绝望残党们吓得缩了一下，等看见门外一个人都没有又松了口气。  
站在最外的那人悄悄探出头。  
「……喂，怎么样？」后面的人心急火燎。  
那人没有回答。  
他缓缓倒了下去。  
他的脖子被扎透了，后脑渗着血。刀是斜着刺进来的，由下至上，直接穿透了大脑。  
日向创逆光站在门口，血顺着剑鱼折刀滴落。  
  
他动手速度极快，现身的刹那就把折刀丢了出去，同时左手挥出尼泊尔军刀，一刀将距离最近的绝望残党割喉！  
右手抽出SW1911，三声枪响，右手边三人直接毙命。储物间里面的几人后知后觉的拿起枪，他们的枪里还有大量子弹，刚刚怕伤到友军没有使用；可是日向根本没给他们开枪的机会。他随手抓过一具尸体就丢了过去，那几人顿时被尸体压在身下。  
日向创几步上前，枪管指着那几人的头。  
「见过一个白头发的人吗？」  
被他指着的人一愣。  
「没，没见过。」  
砰。  
枪往一边挪了些，对完全傻眼的另一人道。  
「见过一个白头发的人吗？」  
「白，白……」  
砰。  
最后那个人见枪口对准了他，连忙道：  
「我见过！」  
日向创歪了歪头。  
「他在哪？」  
「在楼下会客室，江之岛小姐亲自吩咐的。」  
日向创点头。  
然后他开了枪。  
那人睁大了眼睛，血从太阳穴汩汩而出。他似乎最后都不能理解自己为什么会被杀掉。  
日向创面无表情，他拔下折刀。  
最里面的绝望残党失去支撑缓缓滑下去，脑后拖拽了一条长长的血痕。  
  
左右田和一一口茶水喷在屏幕上。  
他看了看秒表，5分钟，这还有一大半浪费在了找开门找狛枝上。  
这跟他看的电影不一样。没有横飞的血肉没有炫技的射击，神座出流每一下都是致命的。他没有多余的动作，折刀飞出手的同时就用军刀割了一个敌人的喉。下手果断狠辣。  
这是他们从未见过的，属于「神座出流」的那一面。  
「卧……槽……」  
七海相比就淡定的多，她居然还给自己泡了杯面。看着血肉模糊的屏幕哧溜哧溜。  
他们俩把直升机停在了约好的地方。这里是个废弃工地，旁边还有树林遮挡，跟那边冒烟还冒火的摩天楼相比就是天堂。  
左右田和一想了又想，还是没忍住，问了第二遍。  
「我们真的到点就走吗？」  
七海嘴里全是面。她口齿不清含含糊糊地反问：  
「那李去帮痕zhuo打啊。（那你去帮神座打啊。）」  
左右田居然听懂了。  
「不是……但是你想啊，这种抛下队友自己跑的举动……不太好吧。」  
七海把面全咽下去，她用叉子指着机械师。  
「左右田先生，我们是技术支援，不是武力支援。如果我们不保护好自己，被敌人俘虏了，才是给我们的武装人员添大麻烦。」  
「……但是他们两个没上来怎么办，因为没上来所以被抓了什么的……呃。」左右田想象一下那个画面，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
七海把最后的面汤喝干净。  
「所以就更必须保证我们的安全，」面杯正中垃圾桶，「留得青山在，不怕没柴烧。」  
机械师注视少女敲击键盘的侧颜。他真的很不理解她和日向的关系。不，不是说他们两个有一腿。  
不是说七海对日向不关心。这一路上一直都是七海千秋忙前忙后，机票、直升机、还有交通摄像头，这些都是七海负责解决的。可是在撤退这么严肃谨慎的问题上，她却没有丝毫转圜的余地。  
她当然知道那两个人没上来不止是进监狱的问题。可她还是坚持时间一到准时离开。  
七海千秋把几根发丝拨到耳后。  
「……左右田。」  
「啊？」  
「如果连我们都被抓住了，那就真的没有办法救他们了。他们进去我们可以把他们捞出来，但是我们进去了，谁来救我们。」  
「狛枝还是神座？」她说到这笑了，「一个偏执狂，一个杀人魔。他们两个救人……算了吧。」  
「我们才是他们最大的后盾。现在，专心工作吧，『飞行员』先生。」  
左右田沉默了一下。  
「你就那么相信『神座出流』吗？」  
「你就一点也不相信狛枝凪斗吗？」她笑着反问。  
机械师看着她，也笑了。  
  
地上还有个警卫，他应该是被火箭炮震晕过去了。也不知道通讯器他是怎么鼓捣的，反正通了。  
「呼叫Boss!呼叫Boss！」  
日向创走到他背后。  
「出现入侵者！出现入侵者！入侵者只有……啊！」  
日向创把刀从那人心脏里拔出来，对耳机道：「你们两个有空聊天不如有空干扰一下信号。」  
左右田和一：「……」  
七海千秋：「……」  
机械师战战兢兢。  
「嫂，嫂子你都听见了？」  
日向创用瞄准镜看了下对面。江之岛盾子的背影看的一清二楚，他有点后悔没带狙击枪来，  
「没听全。」  
技术人员松了口气，然后就听他说：「我和狛枝一个杀人魔一个偏执狂是吗。」  
技术组：「……」你这不是听的挺全吗。  
他拉了拉废弃电线，确认长度足够。问：「防火门都放下去了？」  
「放下去了，而且警卫部队都在往二十楼赶，十九楼防卫很松。」  
「那就好。」  
他踹开窗户。  
「狛枝那家伙……」杀手先生咬牙切齿地说：「这次我一定要揍死他，往脸上揍。」  
  
TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

狛枝凪斗试着活动筋骨。  
绝望残党的人可没看起来那么友善，从他后颈结痂的伤口就能看出来。他估摸了一下时间，自己被绑在沙发上差不多五个小时。也就是说这五个小时他都没换过姿势。  
身子都麻了，他想。  
  
他丈夫给他松绑没讲究什么绅士风度。全副注意力都在人家江之岛身上，眼神都不想给他一个。军刀直接丢过来，绳子断了，刀也扎进了沙发。  
狛枝凪斗费了好大劲才把军刀拔出来。  
他把军刀给日向递过去，对方却来了一句给你了。日向抽出把枪给狛枝。  
狛枝凪斗接过一看，是自己惯用的格洛克19。  
他觉得有点好笑。  
狛枝左手拿着日向千辛万苦翻出来的格洛克，右手拿着日向惯用的军刀，笑嘻嘻的。  
「辛苦神座君了。」  
日向创懒得理他，用脸色告诉他什么叫「老子现在很生气不想理你回去一定打断你狗腿」。  
狛枝凪斗可不在乎这个，他这人今朝有酒今朝醉，心比天大。仗着神座出流向着自己挑衅江之岛盾子。  
「那个，江之岛小姐，很对不起啦。脸现在很痛吧，对不起啊我丈夫就是个粗人，这么对你很抱歉啦啊哈哈。」  
头一次被人说是「粗人」的著名推理小说家日向先生：「……」这人嘴怎么就那么欠。  
他没狛枝那么好的耐心。  
「戏演够了就起来，」狛枝凪斗第一次听见日向用那么厌恶的语气说话，「战刃骸。」  
  
狛枝凪斗悄无声息地后退。  
他不是傻子，日向虽然制住了那个女人，但是至始至终他的肌肉都是紧绷的。枪口从来都没有离开她的太阳穴。  
那个女人笑出声。  
她的笑声让人非常不舒服，里面有种刻意的虚假。日向一直没什么表情，他丈夫从头到尾都保持一张面瘫脸——啊，翻他白眼的时候除外。  
「别笑了，伪装几次就以为自己是真的江之岛了？你和她差远了战刃骸。」  
狛枝凪斗：「……这么说她果然不是江之岛盾子。」  
日向创愣了一下，他终于转头看了眼狛枝，然后转了回去，语气更加嘲讽。  
「听见没，就你这演技最多糊弄糊弄左右田。」  
将对话听的一清二楚的左右田和一：「……」关我什么事啊！  
「狛枝。」  
日向突然开口。  
「啊？」  
「保护好你自己。」  
江之岛盾子，不，准确的说是战刃骸终于停下了那个笑声。  
「你一如既往地讨厌，神、座、出、流。」  
最后一个字出口的刹那战刃骸反手一刀，早有戒备的日向创后跃躲开！日向创刚刚站定就见匕首朝他面门袭来。这一刀带着满满的杀气，它和战刃骸蓝色的眸子一起泛着冰冷的光。  
躲不开了。狛枝凪斗想。  
日向创抬手，他的动作快的狛枝看不清。枪明明是垂下的，刚刚还指着战刃骸的头，但是挡住战刃骸匕首的却是枪！  
枪管直接被战刃骸削断，他向后仰头，躲开致命一击，然后，一脚将战刃骸踢飞。  
狛枝凪斗躲在沙发后不敢出声。  
他看见他丈夫丢掉SW1911，从两侧抽出银色的左轮手枪。  
他和神座出流在博物馆短暂交过手，好吧好吧那根本不算交手，要不是他的幸运是满点他根本连一枪都躲不过。狛枝看的清清楚楚，日向这一脚半点情也没留，战刃骸直接被踢进墙里。  
日向扣动扳机，双手各朝战刃骸所在的地方开三枪。他刚才踹得顶棚的灰尘都落了下来，视线范围受到严重影响。  
但是战刃骸也很了解他。她也是杀手，如果她遇到这种情况一定也是选择射击而不是近身补刀。  
她认得日向创腰间的两把左轮，史密斯威森M500，全世界大概只有神座出流敢单手开这个威力堪比猎枪的左轮。  
她第一时间趴下躲开日向的子弹。  
神座出流是必须认真对待的对手，全盛时期对上他战刃骸只有三分把握。  
但是……现在不同。  
现在不同。  
  
战刃骸冲了上来。她手持两把蝴蝶刀，鬼魅一般缠上日向创。  
日向创也没指望刚才那几枪能弄死她。M500左轮的枪身要比SW1911结实。战刃骸分上下两路攻击，他同样用双枪回防。蝴蝶刀和不锈钢枪身撞击在一起发出一声闷响。  
战刃骸一个膝撞直击日向创的腹部，日向反射性的弯腰，她顺势变换双臂的姿势，蝴蝶刀甩了一个漂亮的刀花，双刀朝日向创的头刺去！  
这一记要是挨了必死无疑。  
日向创就像后背长了眼睛一样，他反手举起双枪，蝴蝶刀又一次击中枪身，他本就半蹲，一个扫腿将战刃骸绊倒。  
日向创突然松开手，左轮手枪在蝴蝶刀上打了个圈，他离开战刃骸的束缚，在站直的同时接过正好转了半圈来到正上方的左轮。  
双枪齐开！  
关键时刻战刃骸用蝴蝶刀挡下子弹。但是蝴蝶刀刀身太薄，直接被子弹打碎。然而子弹也因为这一挡而偏离轨迹，仅仅是擦伤战刃骸肩膀。  
第四枪。  
史密斯威森M500左轮只能装五发子弹，这是它强大带来的弊端。日向就算在枪膛里多带了一枚也只有六发，两把就是四发。  
战刃骸后空翻落地，然后她看见日向创举起右边的枪。  
他和战刃骸相互看不顺眼不是第一天了。  
无数次他们想把对方弄死，两人的斗争最后以他离开绝望残党告终。  
他往战刃骸的腹部捅过一刀，战刃骸打断过他三根肋骨。  
所以，神座出流知道，她会在被绊倒的时候选择后空翻落地。  
血色眸子注视着这位绝望残党。  
他开了枪。  
  
这一枪直接轰碎了她的右腿。M500左轮终于发挥了它媲美猎枪的威力。  
战刃骸仅剩的左腿根本支撑不住她，她直接跪在了地上。哇的吐出一口血。  
神座……出流。  
让人闻风丧胆的杀手，有「死神」之称，有段时间甚至没有人敢来雇佣他。他太可怕了，谁也不知道他下一个目标到底是不是自己，干脆没有人来有勇气雇佣他。  
她宿命的……对手啊。  
她突然笑了。战刃骸已经没有了赢的把握，她为什么还能……  
日向心道不好。  
「狛枝！」  
战刃骸衣袖抖动了下，迷你手枪顺着袖子落在她掌心。  
她朝狛枝凪斗所在的位置开了枪。  
  
狛枝凪斗一直躲在古典沙发后面。在他看来古典沙发的垫子很厚实，靠背也是实木，很安全。  
然而日向知道，并不是这样。  
狛枝凪斗看见日向朝自己跑过来，用平生最快的速度。神座出流的脸上是罕见的紧张。  
他看见战刃骸处火光一闪。  
日向冲上来的时候力气很大，狛枝肋骨被他丈夫撞得隐隐作痛。狛枝一开始是懵逼的，那两个人交手太快，他脑子再好也搞不清楚到底发生了什么。  
枪响，火光，子弹钻进皮肉的声音，还有男人的闷哼。  
  
昨晚日向在博物馆击中了他的左臂。现在这个男人抓着他的肩膀，满脸冷汗地说：  
「还给你了。」  
  
狛枝凪斗掏出格洛克19，他刚想开枪，却被日向拦了下来。  
狛枝怒火中烧，说出的话也没客气到哪去。  
「你心疼她？」  
日向创的胳膊还在往下滴血，他没力气和狛枝拌嘴。日向握住狛枝的枪，对狛枝道：「我来。」  
他看着战刃骸，战刃骸也看着他。  
「Goodbye。」  
  
狛枝臭着脸给日向包扎，日向伤到的也是左臂。只不过受的伤没狛枝那么轻。日向知道自己把狛枝惹火了，他试着搭话：  
「我们这算不算风水轮流转？」  
耳机里的左右田呛到了。  
狛枝凪斗冷哼。  
「我这种垫脚石怎么能跟伟大的神座出流相提并论，我肩不能扛手不能提，您一口气上五楼都不费劲。」  
日向创：「……」  
日向创：「……抱歉。」  
这句道歉简直就像戳到了狛枝的某个开关。他气笑了，把那头乱七八糟的头发扒了扒。  
「你为什么不让我开枪？日向君，你知不知道如果刚才江……战刃骸又开了一枪你会怎么样？是了，我枪法没有『神座出流』好，你不信任我是应该的。」  
日向创为什么选择拿格洛克19击毙战刃骸？  
因为M500左轮后坐力太大，他没把握能杀死那个女人。  
明明连惯用的左轮都拿不动了。  
日向创护住他几乎是本能，狛枝能感受到。他两次选择了他，两次。  
狛枝吐出一口浊气。  
「……呐，我说没说过，我爱你。」小偷说。  
日向创怼他怼习惯了，话没经过大脑过滤直接就说了出来：  
「你经常说。」  
狛枝：「………………」  
日向创沉默了几秒。  
「你没杀过人。」  
狛枝不语。他听他的丈夫继续说下去。  
「这种事，我来就好。」  
  
狛枝凪斗看了日向很久。  
他笑了，不是那种虚伪嘲讽的笑。浅灰色的眸子微弯，肩膀耷拉下去，他很放松。  
「真是败给你了。」  
他朝他的丈夫伸出手。  
日向抓住他丈夫的手。  
  
日向创穿了两件防弹衣，他把里面那件给了狛枝。那家伙拿到防弹衣的瞬间就开始犯病。  
「啊，有日向体温的衣服！我爱人的衣服！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！斯巴拉西哟这种温暖的感觉！」  
日向创：「……」  
日向创：「外面三十度你不热啊。」  
说话的时候日向正在调整装备，他胳膊受伤了，左轮暂时是不能用了。  
狛枝问：「你不就是左臂伤到了吗，右手不可以用吗？」  
日向言简意赅：「手震麻了。」  
他取下背上的突击步枪，拉开枪栓。狛枝凪斗把自己装备好，问日向：  
「还有恶战？」  
日向道：「嗯。」  
「战刃骸不是被你解决了吗？」  
杀手先生没回答，反倒让他打开耳机，然后对技术人员道：「接通吧。」  
接通？接通什么？  
狛枝听到那头敲打键盘的声音，然后耳机里传来一个从未听过的、陌生女人的声音。  
她的声音和战刃骸有几分相似。  
「哟！好久不见啊神座，有没有想我啊！」  
日向面无表情。  
「没有，滚。」  
「啊——你这人真的和以前一样讨厌。」江之岛盾子的声音变的沮丧，「那个废物姐姐死了？」  
日向创推开门，他小心翼翼的打量周围，确认安全后示意狛枝跟上。  
「死了。」  
「那还真是绝望呢，最大的绝望。」  
日向贴着墙走，他的警觉性极高，狛枝他自认是指不上。狛枝凪斗跟在后面，把这两人的对话听在耳里。  
他们很熟悉，之前狛枝就觉得不对劲，从战刃骸和日向仅有的几句对话中也能听出他们是旧识，还是关系差的要死的那种。  
和日向聊天的毫无疑问是货真价实的江之岛盾子。  
战刃骸是江之岛的姐姐，日向和绝望姐妹花相当熟悉……  
日向创，不，神座出流曾是绝望残党的一员？  
狛枝觉得这个推理很靠谱。他顺着这个思路想下去。  
神座出流曾经在美国生活过很长的一段时间，后来出了事才不得已来到日本。以狛枝对枕边人的了解，那种人挡杀人神挡杀神的性子，除非是遇见什么特别棘手的事才会背井离乡。  
「曾有黑帮想将神座出流收入麾下，被拒绝后想用强制手段，却被神座出流端掉整个黑帮。」  
这是九头龙说的。假设九头龙情报没有错误，那么……  
神座出流端掉的黑帮是和绝望残党有极大关系的黑帮，搞不好就是绝望残党旗下的一个分部。  
不然就没法解释，一个供职在美洲数一数二黑帮里的杀手，为什么要离开。甚至出国避难。  
神座出流和绝望残党首领的姐姐关系很差，那说明，神座出流在黑帮内部地位也不低。  
……一个黑帮高层人物，还是日向这种工作起来无口又面瘫的人，会灭掉自己所在黑帮分部，只有一个理由。  
有人要除掉他，而神座选择了提前动手。而那个人很可能就是——绝望残党的首领。

狛枝突然开口：「那个，打断你们的谈话很抱歉，不过江之岛小姐，能听我说一句吗？」

日向和江之岛都是一愣。日向皱眉，江之岛倒是意外的很。  
「当然可以，啊啦，神座的丈夫啊，你不会是因为我和神座谈话时间有点长而嫉妒了吧，唔噗噗噗。」  
「啊哈哈或许有点吧。」  
狛枝走到前头，他手里拿着从日向身上偷来的手雷。  
「我只是觉得……」  
他把手雷丢了出去，前方的绝望残党被炸的哭爹喊娘。日向创不知道是被他丈夫突如其来的火气吓到了还是被狛枝犯罪类型突变感到震惊。  
狛枝凪斗嘴里还叼着拉环。  
「超不爽啊。」  
  
TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

他是死神。道上的人都这么说。  
他是凭空出现在美国黑道的，过去一片空白。也没有什么联络人，地址稍稍打听就能知道。收钱，杀人，就这么简单。因为过硬的技术和娴熟的手法，他的名声渐渐在黑道传开。  
「神座出流」是他那时候的名字。  
他的眼睛是天生的，虹膜异色症，但是并不影响现实生活。但是他没想到的是异色瞳反倒成了他的标志，特别是左眼。很多人都说被他那只眼睛盯上的时候，一点逃生的欲望都不会再有。  
只有满满的绝望。  
他就这么一个人干到二十岁。  
突然有一天，一个女人问他：  
「你要不要和我联手？」  
  
她叫江之岛盾子，她有个姐姐叫战刃骸。江之岛就是个神经病，喜怒无常，脑子倒是挺好使就是太阴晴不定。  
战刃骸是她姐姐，据说早年是做佣兵的。佣兵和杀手总是有那么点不对付，天生的，没办法。战刃骸还是个妹控，她对江之岛器重他也颇为不满，有事没事就来找茬。说是找茬，也不过就是打架，战刃骸不会说，他懒得说，最好的解决方式就是动手。  
江之岛盾子却回回偏向他。她经常骂她姐姐，很难听的那种。战刃骸满面潮红的听着，偶尔瞪他一眼。  
神经病啊他想。  
  
他对自己的定位清楚的很，打手而已。「绝望残党」二把手听起来再威风也不过是个杀人的。杀人说白了也是为了钱，江之岛给的钱多他就乖乖在「绝望残党」里待着。那个女人只需要他乖乖做个吉祥物镇场子就好。  
某种程度上来说，「神座出流」这个名字，远远比他这个人要有用的多。  
可他不在乎。  
  
大约是一年后，他认识了N.W.P的首领，七海千秋。  
七海是一个很特殊的姑娘。她很奇怪。明明做的是黑客，到手的也都是黑钱，但是她并没有江之岛盾子身上那种绝望感。  
「我喜欢作为黑客的感觉。」她说。  
在网络的海洋里遨游，不受束缚，自己就是代码，就是字符。  
她这么说。  
「……你不怕我？」他问。这里是纽约最混乱的酒吧之一，黑吃黑、军火交易等每天都在这里上演。角落里那个胖子正在吞云吐雾，同时把自己的肥手伸进脱衣女郎的裙子里。  
七海的穿着和这里格格不入。他们有像胖子那样衣冠不整，有像他这样西装革履，但是七海不一样。她穿着最普通的毛衣外套，和外面那些学生没什么两样。  
她摇头。  
「你和他们不一样。」  
他简直要笑了。他跟他们，不，他比这屋子所有人都要黑，他手上的血有多少连他自己都记不住。都是亡命之徒，他怎么和他们不一样。  
七海在他面前坐下。  
「『他们』，」她指着那些人说，「他们看撞到人，会凶狠地把他们拨到一边，更甚者直接开枪。而你不一样，你撞到人，会道歉。」  
「我在监控摄像头里看见的。」  
他皱眉。  
刚想问问少女是什么意思，就见那个胖子推开脱衣女郎，走到他们面前。  
胖子手里还拿着水烟壶，他深深吸了口da麻，然后吐到他们两个之间。  
「哟，小子，你的妞？不错啊。」  
胖子伸向七海的手被他拦了下来。胖子看着他手里的M500左轮，道：  
「小子，你这样不地道啊。来到这的女人，只有被玩的份。你要是真珍惜她，干嘛带她来这种地方。」  
「滚。」  
胖子变了脸。  
「我说你小子……」  
砰！  
他擦掉脸上的血，把枪放回原位。  
  
七海成了他的情报提供者，或者可以叫她，联络人。  
杀手一般都会有联络人，像中介一样。想联系杀手必须捅过联络人，而一个联络人往往掌握很多个杀手的信息。  
他不是。「神座出流」的位置并不是秘密，也有不少人曾经雇佣他的同行想解决他。但是都成为了他的食粮。  
做他的联络人是七海主动提出来的。  
网络要安全方便的多。少女说。  
「……这种无聊的事随你便。」  
  
江之岛盾子是个控制狂，她不会允许任何事情脱出她的掌控。  
能控制的就要牢牢控制在自己手里。  
不能的呢？  
「Checkmate.」她手持皇后棋子，将敌军国王踢下棋盘。  
这件事本来是无声无息的，成功率极高。但是江之岛的唯一的败笔就是把行动计划存在了电脑里。  
网络从来不是绝望残党的主场。  
  
格里菲森家族是纽约一个老牌黑帮。美国建国虽晚，是历史相当短暂的国家，但是她的黑帮却颇为悠久。至少从独立战争期间就已经有各大「家族」的存在。  
格里菲森家族主要收入是军火交易，新世纪到来又试着搞了生物制药，不过后者一直没有什么起色。听说还有人体实验的传闻，但是真假未知。搞军火交易基本上都是有些势力和实力的黑帮。再加上「百年黑帮」这个称号，格里菲森家族的地位一直很高。  
所以当门卫看到有个陌生人站在格里菲森老宅门前的时候，他是很懵逼的。  
陌生人很年轻。亚裔容貌和白种人比起来一直偏幼，就算如此也感觉这个男人年纪并不大。他的头发很长，一头黑发及至脚踝，那双眼睛的颜色居然还不一样。  
门卫被他那双异色瞳看的浑身不舒服。  
他走向年轻人，嘴里还念着：「这里是私人住宅不对外开……」  
砰！  
年轻人给手里的双管猎枪换了子弹。他看了眼猎枪，咋舌。  
「……这枪超不舒服的。」他把双管猎枪扔掉，重新换上惯用枪。  
「啊？是吗？我看《恶之教典》里老师用这个枪超帅的。」七海那头有什么东西掉在了键盘上。  
「……你又在吃什么？」  
「墨西哥玉米片，要我给你留吗？吧唧吧唧。」  
「……免了，你自己吃吧。」  
  
要不是七海帮助他他确实也想不到格里菲森家族居然也加入了「绝望残党」。她在网上查到这天格里菲森家族会举行家族宴会，家族所有的重要人物都会来参加。  
「你要化妆进去吗？」  
他把高尔夫球袋甩到背上。  
「不，直接杀进去。」  
七海千秋突然想到那句「不会开无双的刺客不是好刺客」。  
她双腿用力一蹬地面，转椅轱辘辘滚到神座出流身边。  
「事情结束之后怎么办？江之岛盾子不会放过你的。」  
他狂妄却不蠢。  
「出国避难。」  
  
他用胳膊卡住敌人喉咙，把对方狠狠摁在墙上，另一只手开枪解决追兵。确认追兵死亡之后照剩下那人太阳穴上来了两拳。  
那人缓缓滑下去。他甩了甩手。  
格里菲森老宅一大半都已经被火焰吞没。他给枪填好弹药，想江之岛盾子能不能看见他留下的讯息。  
他自认脾气不错——其实就是没什么太大波动，往往不会在意别人是否冒犯了他。他对于自己的生死也并不在意。  
生死有命，要是在任务途中被杀了，只能说技不如人或运气欠佳。  
但是，这一切都不包括被人下黑手。  
江之岛盾子的计划相当详细周密，她计划让第三方出面来委托他杀人，在把他引到目的地后用人海战术将他剿杀。事成之后再把「神座出流」推出去，说他就是「绝望残党」那个幕后首领。从此再也没有人怀疑她。  
他简直要为江之岛盾子鼓掌。  
一箭双雕，除掉心头大患的同时还能给自己洗白。她就能彻彻底底在暗处操纵「绝望残党」，就算有一天「绝望残党」真的被剿灭她也能全身而退。而且她并没有轻视对手的实力，为了以防万一她派了三个家族去剿杀神座出流。  
他确实没那个本事能在被三个家族剿杀的情况下逃脱。  
格里菲森家族就是三个家族之一。  
只可惜，这个计划还没等实施就流产了。  
格里菲森家族的覆灭就是他给江之岛盾子的一份大礼，来答谢她对他的「照顾」。  
啊，对了，他还在格里菲森家的草坪上用汽油写了一排大字。  
GO TO HELL .  
  
「你是谁？」他用枪指着眼前的少女。  
炸开格里菲森的实验室后没想到会遇见个人。按理来说外面又是爆炸又是枪声人应该早就逃光了才对。  
这个女孩看上去和七海差不多大，浑身上下只披着一件白大褂。她看见他闯进来相当惊慌，在椅子里缩成一团，像受惊的幼兽一样瑟瑟发抖。  
他皱眉，敲了敲耳机。  
七海心领神会，几下就黑进实验室摄像头。  
「……这里应该是做人体实验的地方。格里菲森家族这个传言早就有了……没想到居然是真的。」  
人体实验？那这个姑娘是实验对象？  
他细细打量少女。她脸色是一种不正常的青白，腿上好几处淤青，还有未痊愈的针眼。她身上还有几处流血的细小伤口，应该是强行把针头拔下来造成的。  
外面又传来一声巨响。  
七海催促道：「快点神座，我监视到警察已经出动了。」  
「嗯。」  
「对了，你把这位小姐也带走吧。」注意到他的沉默，七海道：「那个神座君，我们要进行新生活吧。既然是这样总要有些变化，新的生活是新的人生啊不是吗？」  
「……那么，就从现在开始吧。」  
「一直在杀人的你，试着救次人吧。日·向·君。」  
「……别在这时候这么叫我。」  
他看了眼那个少女，目光落到她的伤口上。叹气。  
他把手伸向她。  
  
「后来我们来了日本，七海用她的人脉聚集起了出版社那帮人。」日向边走边说，他举枪干掉了前方一个敌人。  
「那个实验对象是罪木吧？是罪木吧，果然是罪木吧！」  
日向创：「……」  
「啊受到创伤的少女缩在角落，白大褂勾勒出她曼妙的身材曲线……浑身浴血的男人朝她伸出手，他的身上还有硝烟的味道……啊真浪漫。」  
日向创：「……」神他妈硝烟的味道，硝烟的味道会死人的好吗。你的国文是体育老师教的吗。  
那头左右田笑疯了。  
「我的妈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈狛枝你知道你多酸吗哈哈哈哈哈。」  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
狛枝凪斗：「你怎么在这？」  
左右田和一完全没听出来他好友及上司言语中的威胁之意，他还去后面拿了瓶冰果汁。  
「来救你啊，我跟你说直升机就是我开的啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」  
七海捂住脸，一脸不忍直视。  
狛枝那边寂静了两秒后呵呵一笑。  
「你的加薪没了。」  
左右田和一：「哈哈哈哈哈……嗝。」  
狛枝凪斗不理左右田的哭泣，他问：「那你为什么会去写小说？」  
作为一个杀手，他应该很怕暴露在公众面前才对。更别提签售会和上台领奖之类的，他印象中日向就开过两次签售会。  
日向创漫不经心地说：「因为穷啊。」  
狛枝凪斗：「………………哈？」  
「租写字楼要钱吧，印刷要钱吧。大家也需要工资吧，杀人的钱根本不够好吗？试着写了小说，反响还不错，我就继续干下去了。」  
「……杀人给的钱很少吗？」狛枝一脸懵逼。一般能联系到杀手的人以他的人脉赚钱应该不少吧。  
日向报了个数。  
狛枝凪斗：「………………」这钱在东京待十年也买不到房子。  
日向提到这事也有一肚子苦水。  
「我干一单还不如我上的税多好吗？每次来来往往怎么也要三四天，出国的单子起码都是半个月，虽然车票机票和住宿费客户都会报销，但是我还要赶稿啊赶稿！狛枝你知道吗有一次我一边趴在楼顶上拿手机打字一边狙击，因为我第二天交稿啊！」  
狛枝凪斗：「…………」  
七海千秋吐槽：「是啊，你和小泉一边商量作战方针一边敲设定。对了刚刚小泉给我发消息说你的新书推了重写。」  
日向创：「……」  
他暴力地拍碎电梯下降按钮。  
  
「你先走。」电梯门打开之后，日向突然对狛枝道。  
狛枝凪斗走向电梯的脚步一顿。  
他回头。  
「……你呢？」  
日向创把枪抗在肩膀上。  
「我去把该解决的解决掉。」  
他不能再让江之岛盾子猖狂下去了。狛枝没什么战斗力，虽然他身手也算不错，但是跟「绝望残党」比起来，他还差太多。  
必须把江之岛盾子……不，必须把「绝望残党」全部、全部杀光。  
这些都是他的错误，都是他的错狛枝才会……  
狛枝凪斗突然笑了。  
「那个，日向君啊。」  
「嗯？」他抬头。  
狛枝凪斗一拳揍了过来。  
  
TBC.

1.「Checkmate」是象棋术语，将军。

2.《恶之教典》是11区电影，名为惊悚片但是看完只想笑。男主是日剧《我的危险妻子》里的丈夫，演技爆棚。片中有拿猎枪杀人的情节


	13. Chapter 13

这一拳打的他措手不及。  
日向创直接被揍翻在地。狛枝看了眼自己的手，果然关节处打破了。  
日向本来是能躲开的。但是狛枝动手太突然，不，战刃骸那时的一刀也很突然。他只是……  
他只是从来没想过狛枝会和他动手。  
至于这个「没想过」是因为狛枝打不过他还是别的就不得而知了。  
狛枝拉动枪栓，格洛克19指着日向创。  
「我说啊，日向君，你是不是搞错了什么事情？」他俯视着日向创，面如寒霜。可是那双浅色眸子里却翻滚着怒火。  
「我的身手是不如你这位杀手界的NO.1，可是，」狛枝冷笑，「我也没有左右田那么弱。」  
狛枝凪斗转身进了电梯。  
「我可是你婚姻证明书上白底黑字写的清清楚楚的合、法、伴、侣。」  
他拍下了上升键。  
  
目的地在三十楼，这栋大楼的顶楼。  
这对夫夫各占据电梯一边，两个人都没好到哪去，灰头土脸的。日向摸了摸嘴角，被那家伙打破了。  
狛枝凪斗看起来正闭目养神。耳机里左右田都要把他骂死了，为了以防万一机械师开了个单线骂他。七海就装作没听到。  
「你是不是傻！」  
狛枝不说话。  
「那是『神座出流』啊！『神座出流』！杀手界扛把子！他，你，我……你怎么能这么和他说话？你还打他，老天。我的天。」  
狛枝凪斗有些烦，他把耳机丢在地上，日向创见状告诉七海把耳机取下来，他自己也是。  
狛枝一脚踩碎耳机。  
日向戴回耳机就听见左右田在那边嗷嗷叫，大喊「七海你说什么了我听不见！狛枝那个杀千刀的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」  
狛枝凪斗靠墙而立。  
「你听得见吧？」  
「……我又没聋。」  
「不，我不是说耳机。左右田那家伙，以为开个单线你就听不见。直升机那么小的空间，你那边怎么会听不见。」  
日向创不说话。  
狛枝也不在意，他继续道：「我不在意你是谁。」  
「……当然，说完全不在意是不可能的，」他说到这笑了笑，「知道你是『神座出流』的时候我真的、真的很愤怒。我不是气在别的，我是对你气在你的隐瞒。」  
狛枝抬头盯着空调口。  
「如果不是有『绝望残党』这个意外，你还会继续瞒下去。可能我一辈子也不会知道，也可能有那么一天，我知道了。」  
「我知道了会是什么反应呢？大概会很生气吧。『枕边人居然是个杀手，他居然瞒了我那么久』，还有『那他会不会还有别的事瞒着我』。」  
他顿了下。然后终于转头看向日向。狛枝凪斗语气平稳，一扫平日那种癫狂，他这么说话的时候有种安抚人心的力量。日向一直是他们夫夫里较为强硬的那个，但是现在、此时此刻、狛枝才是控场的人。  
日向被他的视线锁住，不敢移动分毫。  
「……当然我也瞒了你，」日向睁大双眼，他听见狛枝继续说，「我是个小偷，代号『幸运』，国际刑警有备案。很多年后，当你知道曾经是个『小偷』的时候，会怎么想？」  
「我不知道你怎么想，我只知道，这会是你心里的一根刺。」  
那根刺就长在心里，被肉层层包裹着，不会致命，却疼。你动一动，走一走，就会扎到肉。你躺在床上，瞪着漆黑的天花板，心口传来绵延不绝的刺痛。  
这伤随着时间的过去越来越严重，终究会有那么一天，让你的心流血化脓。  
你的爱情也随着脓血的流尽一干二净。  
  
所幸一切都还早。  
还早。  
  
电梯快要到达顶楼了。  
  
「……日向君，九头龙告诉我了，你这单失败会造成什么严重后果。」  
「……」  
「江之岛会大肆宣传，届时你的仇人和一些争名逐利的人都会来找你。你不再是那个『神』了，你也会失手，你也是普通人。他们会这么想，然后一个接一个，来杀你。」  
「……那你来找江之岛做什么？谈判？」  
「啊哈哈谈判也不是不可能啦，像我这样的人也是可以靠一张嘴吞下对家公司的。」  
他凑过去，缩小他们间的距离。  
双唇相接。  
没有唾液交换，没有yu望，只是很简单的一个吻。  
「我爱你，神座出流。」  
狛枝凪斗说。  
电梯门开了。  
  
他为什么要来？仅仅是因为「希望」在她手上吗？  
不是。  
「希望」虽然重要，却也没有必要单枪匹马闯进美国。他完全可以制定一个计划，做足准备再动手。  
他为什么要来呢？  
那头的江之岛盾子用得意的语气交待始末的时候，他的怒火让他自己都感到震惊。  
不能原谅。  
这个想要伤害日向创的女人，不能原谅。  
他被地狱之火吞噬、燃烧；可是他的声音很冷静。他答应了她的要求。  
上帝欠他一座小金人。  
自己是恨她的，恨这个从未谋面的女人。狛枝想。  
他想要她死。  
愤怒让他面目全非。  
  
至于日向创的到来……让他惊讶又不惊讶。  
他知道他会来，盲目的相信日向会来。没有任何缘由，只是单纯的相信他会来。  
而日向真的来了。  
他踏碎玻璃窗，手持银色手枪落地，将战刃骸的脑袋踩在鞋底的那个模样。  
当真放肆。  
  
一般公司老板的办公室都在顶楼。不全是因为空气好风景美，主要还是出行方便。  
特别是「绝望残党」这种家大业大的特殊产业，顶楼一般都配有直升机。狛枝自己也是，如果发生了地震火灾他直接上天台坐直升机走。  
顶楼并没有配备警卫人员，狛枝觉得有些奇怪，日向道：「她嫌浪费时间。」  
有多少警备人员也是死，比起听外面惨叫不止，还是直接放他们进来更好一些。  
他们站在密码锁前。  
狛枝让日向退后，他试着输入密码。破译密码是他的强项。  
这是日向第一次直观他丈夫的「幸运」。  
狛枝连第二次都没试，就听见密码锁发出「滴滴」声，指示灯由红转绿，「咔哒」一声，门自动打开，露出漆黑的内部。  
就像一只张大嘴，等候餐点主动走进肚子的饥饿猛兽。  
日向提起枪栓，他先走了进去。  
  
狛枝后脚刚踏进室内，灯光就像设定好的一样全部打开。他被刺激的眯起双眼。  
「Surprise！」  
江之岛盾子站在桌子上，高举双臂。  
日向创端起突击步枪。  
「啊啦，这么长时间没见神座君你就对我这个反应吗？人家超伤心的呢嘤嘤嘤。」  
「无聊。」  
狛枝凪斗终于适应了光线，他拍拍日向肩膀，自己走上前。日向怔了下，他叹气，去角落里站着了。  
这是江之岛盾子和狛枝凪斗第一次正式见面。江之岛坐在桌子上，翘着二郎腿，用鞋尖指着狛枝。  
她真人确实很漂亮，比杂志上还好看。战刃骸伪装的江之岛盾子其实也不丑，只是少了江之岛本人那种……  
神经病的气质  
对于狛枝凪斗这种伪装的高手来说，战刃骸显然有些不够格。  
「我想，我应该说初次见面才对，江之岛小姐。」狛枝凪斗出乎意料的有礼貌，他还给江之岛行了一个礼，相当绅士。  
江之岛盾子双手撑着桌板。  
「喂，你谁啊？滚开我在和神座出流说话，经济犯罪的死一边去。」  
狛枝凪斗面带微笑。  
「啊真是抱歉打扰了您和我老公的谈话。只是觉得江之岛小姐您肤白貌美大长腿，」狛枝凪斗和善的微笑，「可以请您离我老公远一点吗？」  
绷紧神经监视江之岛的日向创：「……」  
时刻准备支援的七海千秋：「……」  
冰果汁喝到一半的左右田：「……」  
江之岛盾子在「……」几秒后指着狛枝对日向愤怒道：「他脑子有病吧！你是多看不开嫁这种人啊！」  
日向创生无可恋。  
左右图后知后觉：「……等等，狛枝刚才的用词是『老公』（あなた 音anata）吧。」  
你不是说要他叫你老公吗！你怎么叫出来了啊！  
江之岛盾子重新把目光放到狛枝凪斗身上。  
「蛤？我为什么要听你的？你是不是搞错了什么？」她掏掏耳朵，翻白眼的模样就像个死宅。  
语气骤变。  
「我拒绝。」  
江之岛盾子抱着双臂，她看狛枝的眼神不屑至极。  
「你是什么东西，敢和我这样说话？不过是个小偷而已，这里还轮不到你插嘴。」  
「我确实只是个小偷，在『绝望残党』面前算不上什么呢哈哈。但是呢，」狛枝凪斗分毫不让，「也比您这种只会藏在自己『姐姐』背后的『首领』强。」  
江之岛盾子的笑容僵在脸上。  
狛枝凪斗道：「战刃骸小姐死的还真是惨呢。」  
她的手指抽动了一下。  
「……这就是『绝望』啊，」她突然说，声音恍惚，跟刚磕过药似的，「我们是『绝望残党』，要将『绝望』带给这个世界的人啊。」  
「所以您就自己先尝尝『绝望』的滋味吗？」狛枝凪斗打断她的话，他连打断别人的话都格外有礼貌。但是他拔枪的动作则粗鲁的多。  
「我比较好奇，『绝望』到底是个什么东西？」他歪头，「怎么听上去像某种容易上瘾的非法物质？」  
日向创抬起枪。  
「是不是你当初在罪木身上试验的那个？」  
  
罪木蜜柑在离开格里菲森家族之后有很长一段时间「不正常」。  
日向自己那时候也没有完全从「神座出流」状态下脱出，他冷眼旁观罪木「发作」的丑态。少女趴在地上像条肉虫一样蠕动，她尖叫，挣扎。  
「她体温高的不正常，这个反应看起来就像……戒断。」七海说。  
某种物质依赖成瘾，一段时间不让接触这种物质，就会出现罪木这种反应。  
对黑帮来说什么物质最容易出现成瘾？  
du品。  
那时候日向想还好他离开美国离开的快。不然江之岛生吞了他的心都有。  
  
「都是成年人了，」狛枝凪斗笑着说，「总是『希望』『绝望』的挂在嘴边，难道不是很中二吗？」  
日向创吐槽：「你有资格说别人吗？你这个垫脚石。」  
「这种时候都不忘记吐槽我，就算是垫脚石也会伤心啊。」  
左右田心说你们两个明撕暗秀狗真是够了。  
狛枝耸耸肩，继续道：「正因为如此我才会想到这个啊。」  
他注视江之岛盾子，笑容愈发讽刺。  
「我在想啊，『希望』都是假的，那『绝望』会不会也是？」  
  
江之岛盾子鼓掌。  
「精彩。」她没有任何表情，被两把枪指着她也没有胆怯之意。她这一举动大大方方，看上去真的只是在为他们的默契鼓掌。  
「不错，如你们所说，『绝望』确实是『非法物质』，可那又如何呢？」江之岛盾子仰头，高傲的仿佛身下不是桐木办公桌，而是镶嵌宝石的金王座。  
这位美洲黑道女王说：  
「你们两个同样都是人渣，难不成还想说什么『为民除害』来除掉我？」  
日向创面无表情：  
「你想多了。」  
狛枝凪斗面带微笑：  
「只是让你死前都不舒服而已。」  
  
江之岛盾子气笑了。她从衣兜里掏出一个东西。  
引爆器。  
「本来呢，我以为只有『神座出流』你一个人上来。」黑色的引爆器被她抛来抛去，「你大概不知道，格里菲森家族被你灭掉后『绝望残党』遭受了怎样的重创。因为你带走了那只母猪，我们所有的订单——」江之岛拉长调子，「都废了。」  
「绝望残党」的信誉一朝尽毁。她需要支付大量违约金，不然等待她的就是联合剿杀。  
江之岛盾子虽然狂妄但不傻。「绝望残党」那么大块肥肉，欧洲那些老家伙眼馋很久了——他们知道自己一口气吞不下这么大一块，但是瓜分成小块，每个人尝尝鲜倒不错。  
但毕竟一言不合就开火的年代过去了，大家都是「场面人」，面子功夫要做足。没有个合适的理由谁也不会轻易火拼。特别是大帮派。  
而那时候，那些个家伙就在等江之岛盾子出丑。  
她如履薄冰，一步都不能错。  
  
那次的赔偿几乎挖空了「绝望残党」。  
但是，即使这样，『绝望』还是迎来了它的诞生。江之岛有在哪里跌倒就在哪里爬起来的坚定意志，她说了要开发这个世界上最优秀的「du品」就一定要做到。  
就在距今的不久前，实验室终于传来好消息。  
她兴冲冲赶过去。  
看到的却是研发主任的尸体。  
研发主任手臂上密密麻麻的针眼还有皮包骨的身体告诉了她，他到底做了什么。  
失去实验体罪木蜜柑后，松田夜助选择用自己做实验。  
  
「我听到你结婚的消息，真是超不爽的。」  
未婚夫松田夜助死了，姐姐战刃骸也死了。人们都说江之岛盾子没有心。  
但是。  
但是谁没有心能活呢？  
她的心坚如磐石，却也有那么一寸是属于人类的柔软。  
真是绝望啊，她想。  
江之岛盾子微笑。  
「所以，一起去死吧。」  
  
这大概是日向创，不，是神座出流这辈子遇到的最蠢的事情。  
他已经瞄准了江之岛的手，刚想扣动扳机，突然狛枝那家伙冲了上去。  
狛枝凪斗抱住江之岛盾子，两个人因为惯性向后仰；江之岛盾子手中的引爆器顺势丢了出去——  
她身后的窗户根本没有锁。  
「SHIT！」左右田因为这个乌龙气的爆了粗口。  
日向一枪打中引爆器，它断成两截，指示灯终于熄灭。然后他丢下突击步枪，他几步上前，踩在桌子上借着冲力直接跳出窗外！  
  
江之岛盾子还能笑出来。  
「你是要和我殉情吗，『幸运』先生？」  
狛枝凪斗用格洛克19指着她。  
「抱歉，我老公还等我回家呢，『绝望』小姐。」  
格洛克19枪口闪过火花！  
  
日向创在跳出窗外的刹那从衣袋里掏出射绳枪——这是左右田的改良版，小巧玲珑，钢索和其他射绳枪相比要细很多，但是硬度和柔韧度一点不差。平日给狛枝用的，这次左右田特意拿出来交给了他。  
箭头牢牢扎进墙壁，日向在空中飞速调整姿势，他落在楼的外墙上。朝狛枝的方向奔去。  
  
七海千秋下令：  
「起飞！」  
左右田一抹嘴。  
「是！」  
  
格洛克的后坐力再小也是存在的。  
狛枝凪斗因为这一点后坐力和江之岛盾子拉开了一小截距离。  
这一枪距离太近，9毫米帕拉贝鲁姆弹也足以轰碎她的心脏。江之岛瞪大眼睛，似乎完全没想到狛枝真敢开枪。  
狛枝凪斗擦了擦脸上的血，江之岛的血几乎全喷在了他脸上。  
他不知道他没有表情的样子有多像神座出流。  
「想要站在恶龙的身边，也只有变成恶龙而已。」  
狛枝放松四肢，整个人呈「大」字型飘在空中。  
然后旁边传来一声怒吼：  
「你是来跳伞的吗！」  
  
日向创用力一跃抱住狛枝凪斗的腰，在空中转体，让狛枝面朝他心心念念的纽约蓝天。同时抽出M500左轮，经过窗户时用枪托一砸！  
日向倒在了碎玻璃上。  
防弹衣终于发挥了它应有的功效，谢天谢地他后背除了冲击力造成的骨折没有受到别的伤。  
狛枝迅速从日向身上爬起来，朝前面那几个警卫开枪。作为国际上有名的大盗他的手速相当快，准度不够次数来凑，拔枪的同时又从日向的口袋里顺了一个手榴弹。  
前方走廊直接被炸塌了。  
狛枝吐掉拉环。  
「安全了。」  
他朝日向伸出手，就像不久前他在会客室做的一样。  
日向也是。他再一次抓住他丈夫的手，借狛枝的力量站起来。  
「还好吗？」狛枝问。  
日向回答：「肩胛骨裂了。」  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
日向创补充：「两块。」  
因为被保护的很好并且有「幸运」加成一点伤都没有的狛枝凪斗：「……」  
他心里升起浓浓的愧疚。  
「对不起……」  
日向创倒是没当回事。  
「没碎就挺好的。我听见了直升机的声音……七海他们来了？」  
他能清楚的听见旋翼的风声。  
快到了。  
日向回头刚想告诉狛枝准备走，就见他那个「婚姻证明书上白底黑字写的清清楚楚的合法伴侣」突然单膝跪地。  
日向创：「？？？」  
日向创：「你不要以为你跪下就能解决问题。」更别提你他妈还是单膝，没有一丝一毫的诚意。  
狛枝凪斗却沉浸在自己的世界完全没听见日向创的话。  
他从衣服口袋里掏出「希望」。  
「第一批钻石出现在日本的时候，我曾祖父花大价钱买了一块。」狛枝举起戒指，「他在欧洲留过学，很喜欢白金。钻石到手后，请人用他收藏的白金和这块钻石造了这枚戒指。」  
「曾祖父给戒指命名为『希望』。寓意是无论什么时候，我们家族都不能放弃希望。」  
「但是因为藤蔓的造型过于优美，曾祖父便将『希望』送给曾祖母。曾祖母传给祖母，祖母又传给我母亲。」  
「但是在我幼年那场空难里，『希望』遗失了。」  
狛枝的父母死于空难并不是什么秘密。  
旋翼声音越来越大，有几个字日向根本听不清。他想说你能不能回家讲你家族史，大不了我把你家族史写成小说，魔幻现实主义，就叫《百年寂寞》，你起来准备上直升机行吗？  
当技术组靠近目标的时候，就听见某个白发男子用他生平最大的声音吼：  
「现在我能用这枚家族戒指，再向你求次婚吗，日向先生？」  
左右田和一：「……」  
七海千秋：「……」  
机械师愤怒地抽出一张纸巾。  
「又虐狗！」  
  
FIN.

  
接下来是咸鱼PO的废话时间，很长，只想吃粮的GN可以点叉惹QWQ感谢每一位读者！谢谢！  
番外有两章，随缘掉落吧...咸鱼PO开学了，开学倒是不忙就是......很懒_(:зゝ∠)_一条鱼摸三个月也是有的。大家就偶尔刷刷，哪天兴许就刷出来惹（被打）  
《合法夫夫》写的真的...很艰难。第一章我是在二月份就开始动笔，直到放假我才写了五章（不这和我懒没关系）我确实很不擅长轻喜剧，咸鱼PO可以用短篇来搞笑，但是这种5W字都要让大家笑出来......对于咸鱼PO来说真的很难  
咸鱼PO是悲观主义者，这半年咸鱼PO三次元还发生了一些事情。那几天我对着文档想：我写不出快乐的故事了。不写了吧，本来我就不擅长这个类型写它干嘛。我都那么难过了我为什么还要写快乐的故事。  
可看着写完的那几章，不忍心坑。史密斯夫妇AU是个很好玩的AU，很适合这两个人。我想，写吧，写同人本来就是为了开心，你是自己愿意写才写的，大纲都开了这么坑真的好吗？《Love and Save》你都写下来了《合法夫夫》有什么写不下来的？  
于是我写完了。  
说真的，大家每一章坚持不懈的评论是我创作最大的动力。我不知道我何德何能，基本上每章都会有个长评，大家的评论我都会翻来覆去看好多遍，觉得有人看真好。  
我写同人是为了自己开心，但是我也承认，有人喜欢有人评论的感觉真的很棒，如果有红心蓝手和评论我写文会更有动力。大家的评论也往往会给我带来新的灵感比如跪搓衣板，这个会有你们放心   
《史密斯夫妇》这个电影也很有意思，不错的爆米花电影。但是咸鱼PO不太喜欢那里过分的欢快——谎言婚姻在被打破后不会让任何一方感到开心。绝不会像电影里那样一顿红烧肉就能解决所有问题。  
这个故事里如果锅子没有掺和，狛枝和日向还会有很长的路要走。然而偏偏她掺和进来了，没有比她更强大的敌人能让他们携手度过难关。也正是因为这过于强大的外部矛盾导致了他们加快消化了内部矛盾。  
 ~~患难见真情啊~~  
我之前跟别的GN说过，这是一个不破不立的爱情故事。他们被爱情冲昏了头脑，急急忙忙把自己埋进了坟墓，却连墓碑上的名字都没有好好看。为什么没有仔细看？因为他们自卑。一个是恶贯满盈的杀手，一个是国际备案的大盗。他们总觉得亏欠对方。等到一切大白于天下，彼此都不是想象中那么美好，他们反射性地保护好自己，向自己最爱的人吐出恶毒之语。  
谁都有错，谁都没错。谎言有错，爱没有错。  
咸鱼PO尽力用一个欢快的方式来讲这个故事。  
《合法夫夫》玩梗玩的蛮多的，咸鱼PO自己玩的挺HIGH。前后有很多细节呼应，不过就不直接告诉大家啦权当做彩蛋   
解释下标题哈，这大概是我这个起名废起过的最容易的标题：这个标题其实挺讽刺的_(:зゝ∠)_合法夫夫，他们两个都是有合法身份的，随着时间的推移合法身份越来越重要...还有挣钱挣得也没合法身份多 ~~别说挣了创哥家底都赔光了~~

  
感谢每一个对这篇文不离不弃的读者，感谢栖息地、楽儿、呓涵噗噗噗、米饭owo、制作权杖的栗子、沧凌、六臂、无光、啊影影影影影影、Algernon、白衣缀梅妆、朔夜_Sakuya、墨蛊、猫与星星、灯晓烟火、小小作文、Komaeda nagito、十九烷、不知道为啥就是想改个名、东方爱、乙女心、墨染尘、耳鼠、蓝莲花、一壶天蓝、不熄灭の灯、吃土喝风、归期未定、神经递质、maplepoem、苏乐凌、幕后景观、风间悠斗、MISs_KayWift、giviroo、子叶无歌GN的回复  
有两个GN的名字咸鱼PO不会打...ひとみ✿GN和 ﾍ(･_|GN，果咩你们的名字咸鱼PO只能复制了QAQ  
纯手打如果有遗漏请告诉咸鱼PO，咸鱼PO加上QAQ，以上排名根本就没有先后qwq  
最后感谢我可爱的 @TEAL 阿音，谢谢你每晚都倾听我的黑泥QWQ  
还要谢谢我最可爱的 @榭星桦。 爱你，全世界最爱你  
最后，谢谢看到这里的你


	14. 番外一 尘埃落定之后

九头龙冬彦接到狛枝凪斗电话的时候他刚从审讯室出来，一身浓重到恶心的血腥气。  
狛枝凪斗只说了一句话，声音小的几乎听不见。  
「救我。」  
九头龙组老大听到老友这句求救吓得魂儿都要飞了，衣服都没换抄起沙漠之鹰坐上兰博基尼一路狂飙，郊区到市里半个小时的路程硬是被他压缩到十五分钟。  
狛枝凪斗的丈夫日向创是业内排在前列的顶尖杀手，杀手用名「神座出流」。十个九头龙都打不过一个神座出流。按理说狛枝凪斗出事怎么也不会给他打电话求救。  
除非……除非神座出流也分身乏术。  
九头龙杀气腾腾地甩上车门，又从后座座位底下摸出一把AK-74，左手沙鹰右手AK冲进狛枝家别墅。  
狛枝家大门没有被暴力破坏的痕迹，他翻墙的刹那后背一紧，仿佛毒蛇从脊柱爬过。  
九头龙看向二楼窗口。  
他的直觉告诉他刚才那个视线来自二楼。  
……居然能让九头龙组的老大感到危机感，狛枝家到底来了什么危险人物？  
难不成神座出流被那人缠住了？！  
九头龙冬彦越想越不安。狛枝家大门没有锁，他蹑手蹑脚的走进去，小心翼翼查看四周。  
「哟。」  
保险解除、子弹上膛、举枪瞄准一气呵成。九头龙瞄准声源。  
狛枝凪斗抱着被褥站在二楼主卧门口，一脸无辜。  
九头龙冬彦：「………………」  
九头龙冬彦：「你不是向我求救吗？！」  
「是啊，」狛枝凪斗这个畜生一点也没意识到自己犯了错，他指着卧室门口说，「这难道不是什么大危机吗？」  
一人多高的墨西哥仙人掌牢牢堵住大门，好一个沉默忠诚的卫士。  
  
狛枝凪斗给九头龙冬彦上了杯茶——这个大少爷之所以给老友上茶并不是因为良心发现，只是他觉得再不做点什么九头龙就该用那把沙鹰把他毙了。  
九头龙冬彦嫌恶地看了眼衬衫上的血迹。他越想越气，砰的一声把茶杯放回茶几。  
「就你被日向扫地出门这点破事值得你给我打电话喊救命？！」他指着仙人柱破口大骂，「你他妈是傻逼吗！」  
气势上狛枝凪斗才不会输。他毫不示弱地吼回去：  
「这难道不是大事吗！」  
「这种家长里短怎么就成大事了！」  
「我看不见日向君了好吗！没有办法搂着日向君睡觉了好吗！这难道不是大事吗！作为我身边唯一一个已婚人士你到底懂不懂！」  
我他妈怎么懂你们基佬！  
九头龙心力交瘁。但东京黑道的扛把子绝不认输。  
他慢条斯理地说：「可佩子不会把我赶出卧室啊。」  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
「她也不会往门口放墨西哥仙人掌，啊对了，你家这棵仙人掌长得挺好啊，养了好几年了吧。」  
狛枝凪斗：「……我要告诉你妻子你跟我们去酒吧被美女亲亲抱抱举高高的事。」  
九头龙：「……滚。」  
  
九头龙冬彦从狛枝凪斗的前言不搭后语中拼凑出了事情经过。一句话概括就是：  
我给我媳妇买了结婚纪念日的礼物但是我连卧室门都进不去，急，在线等。  
九头龙冬彦没忍住说了实话：  
「你为什么不去你公司论坛发个帖求助？」  
狛枝凪斗面无表情，他不愧是神座出流的丈夫，将对方的「我就静静看着你装逼」学了个十成十。  
「我当然发了。」  
他把手机给好友看。  
里面是整整齐齐的队形：  
「楼主跪搓衣板吧。」  
九头龙：「………………」  
狛枝凪斗收好手机。  
「我已经收了快四百个搓衣板了，于是我决定今年年终奖一人一块搓衣板。颜色可以自选，我是一个多么民主的老板啊。」  
九头龙冬彦：「……」  
他放下水杯，不再和老友扯皮。  
「这过去差不多三个月了吧，日向还生气呢？」  
他听左右田说了狛枝揍日向这件事。目瞪口呆的同时也不禁给狛枝凪斗鼓掌——不愧是「幸运」大盗，进的了绝望本部揍得了神座出流，还能全身而退的他是第一个。  
以日向创那种怕麻烦的性格来说，应该是回来就摆仙人掌才对，怎么拖到现在？  
狛枝苦着一张脸。  
「不是江之岛那件事。」  
九头龙一愣：「那是什么？」  
狛枝凪斗看他的眼神难以描述。  
「还不是大和田黄油。」  
  
伤筋动骨一百天，日向创那时候还没有出院，九头龙冬彦也不急，他们和大和田组互怼好几年也不差这几天。本来什么事也没有，结果某天他们仨喝酒左右田喝多了，搂着狛枝的肩把自己老底掀个干净，不让他说他非说那种。  
九头龙脑子也有点蒙，举个开启录像模式手机在那傻乐。一开始左右田还只是报自己黑料，说着说着就把日向答应灭大和田组那事抖出来了。  
东京黑道一把手就看见屏幕里的狛枝凪斗从微笑到面瘫再到黑脸。  
泡在酒精里的脑子终于挣扎着爬了出来。  
狛枝凪斗把他手机拍到桌子上，屏幕被他这一巴掌拍的粉碎。  
识时务者为俊杰。  
九头龙想都没想：「我全交代。」  
  
神座出流那是什么人物，再加上身边有个七海千秋，黑道谁家猫做了手术他都知道。区别只是早晚而已。  
狛枝凪斗昨天兴冲冲回家，准备给他刚出院的丈夫一个「爱的交♂流」；结果被墨西哥仙人掌劝退了。  
他透过密密麻麻的针叶往里头看，依稀能看见日向创读书的背影。  
「把这东西搬走啦日向君～」  
日向闻言下床。  
关门。  
  
如果不是仙人柱实在是大的可怕狛枝凪斗可能会当场上演雪姨.gif。没办法他只好扯着嗓子喊：  
「为什么不让我进卧室！」  
里面传来日向冷冰冰的回复：  
「大和田家的黄油好吃吗？」  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
狛枝凪斗：「我错了。」  
日向创不说话。  
狛枝凪斗闹起人来不比熊孩子好哪去，什么「你不爱我啦」「你在外面有别的狗啦」「那只狗是不是叫罪木」（罪木打了个喷嚏）等等；他本来还想喊「果然是因为我是个小偷所以你瞧不起我吧」，不过刚开了个头就被一声巨响吓得闭嘴。  
他看了看。  
门板被某个东西打穿了。  
这熟悉的绿色，应该是阳台的一盆仙人球。  
他极不情愿地跑去客房住了。  
  
婚姻调解协会会员九头龙先生实在是不乐意掺和这对基佬的破事。再说这事他还有一半责任，要不是以为狛枝出了什么事他都不会来这。  
他试着转移话题。  
「哦！这个……配色难以言喻的礼物盒是怎么回事？」  
狛枝凪斗的注意力果然被转移走。  
「哦你说这个啊！」他抱起那个红盒子，上面那个硕大的绿色蝴蝶结是如此扎眼，辣的人眼睛疼。  
「这是我给日向君的结婚纪念日礼物。」  
九头龙心想你不用给他礼物，看到这个乡村非主流配色他不和你离婚就是真爱。  
为了避免这两个混蛋闹离婚（闹离婚意味着他又要调解，他受够了）他决定委婉地提醒老友：  
「这个配色……你是怎么想的？」你难道就不觉得眼睛有些痛吗？  
狛枝凪斗双眼亮晶晶。  
「这是日向君眼睛的颜色！怎么样，不错吧？我觉得他一定会喜欢的。」  
九头龙冬彦：「………………」  
你对象那双眼睛是天生的好吗！如果出生可以捏脸谁他妈会给自己脸上捏一对国际信号灯啊！你忘了你老公总是戴隐形眼镜吗！他要是喜欢他能天天戴美瞳？！  
九头龙冬彦心好累。  
「……日向呢？」他决定捡起自己死去多年的良心，告诉日向这东西有多可怕。防止他被自己丈夫的礼物谋杀。  
狛枝凪斗说：「在楼上。」  
九头龙冬彦：「…………」  
狛枝凪斗还嫌自己刚才那刀捅的不够狠。  
「主卧。仙人柱后面那屋。」  
也就是说他一直在人家眼皮子底下八卦吗！不，等等，他记得他翻墙进来的时候感受到了一股浓烈的杀气……  
……  
原来是神座出流吗！  
狛枝凪斗被九头龙冬彦的突然起身吓了一跳。  
「你怎么了？」  
「没什么，准备移民而已。」  
  
日向创最近很是闲。  
七海千秋用自己的人脉和网络把江之岛盾子死亡的消息传了出去。黑道爱八卦的人也不少，不到一个星期全世界有头有脸的黑道成员都知道了「神座出流单枪匹马干掉『绝望残党』」这事。  
那些听闻神座出流「失手」而蠢蠢欲动的家伙又老实了。  
再加上他骨折，没法打字，稿子只好窗了。  
真开心。  
不过目前他还有一件事比较纠结。  
七海千秋非常聪明的把博物馆事件透露了一部分，在这位日向创专属编辑的添油加醋下「单纯的事业上的失手」变成了「青春疼痛撕逼大戏」：江之岛盾子单恋神座出流，神座出流却一心为不知名的小妖精金盆洗手；黑道女王秉持「得不到你就毁了你」的信念用小妖精给神座出流下套，而小妖精为了神座出流甘愿赴死……他和他和她，该何去何从？敬请收看下一期《爱岛周刊——黑道大三角的爱恨情仇》。  
「……这都是什么东西！」日向看完直接把报纸撇地上了。又因为动作过大扯到了伤口，灰溜溜地钻回被窝。  
七海千秋嘴里塞满了别人送日向的水果，她用床单擦了把手，说：「这个销量还蛮好的。」  
「你这不是虚假新闻吗！」日向疼的呲牙咧嘴，「我什么时候和江之岛有一腿了，你信不信我起诉你！」  
七海千秋报了几个名字，日向和他们有过生意往来，都是黑道举足轻重的人物。  
「这都是我们的忠实客户。」七海最后补充道。  
日向创：「……」  
  
日向创就是神座出流这件事并没怎么打码，本来出版社的存在在日本黑道就是半透明的状态，只是日向平时伪装太好看不出来而已。  
他在美国的时候是长发，从不掩饰自己的异色双瞳。后来为了躲江之岛盾子才把头发剪短并戴上美瞳。再加一副平光眼镜是小泉的提议，她说眼镜会吸引别人的注意力，从而让人在一定程度上忽略他的长相。  
这次既然掉了马甲他索性也不藏着掖着了，大有「有意见当面提我们动手别叽歪」的意思。拜那个破周刊所赐基本上整个黑道都知道了神座出流已婚，他的「工作」邮箱快被邮件挤爆了，一堆人上赶着送份子钱。  
最后他把邮箱主题换成了江之岛的脸——感谢她生前那多到可以生火的写真；并在上面打了一个粉红色的大叉。  
别问他为什么用粉红色打叉，可能感受到了太阳系外的某人的意念吧。  
从此世界清净。  
  
这件事给了日向创一个深刻的教训。他思索再三，给七海千秋发了条消息。  
「我不想干了。」  
  
结果第二天来了一社的人，这帮人把本来就不是很大的病房挤了个水泄不通，日向吓了一跳。他模模糊糊听见外面有护士说「九十一床是要不行了吗要不要请个神父」。  
日向创用膝盖想都知道这帮混账是来干嘛的。  
这帮人一到病房就把魔爪伸向果篮，花村一边说「这橘子挺甜啊」一边还往衣兜里装。  
日向创：「……」见过蹭吃蹭喝的没见过连吃带拿的。  
等他们把果篮掏了个干净他才开口——不然这群人才不会好好听他说话。  
「我……」  
「我们听七海说了。」小泉真昼快言快语，她嘴里塞满了橘子，「不就是想『洗手』嘛，可以啊。」  
日向创一愣。  
「……你们不介意？」  
这些人当初都是七海找来的——他们聚集在一起的原因只是因为他们在「光明」下生活不下去而已。而出版社不过是那些见不得人东西的遮阳伞罢了。  
西园寺一脸鄙视。  
「日向哥你是不是傻？你出一本书挣多少，搞个签售会挣多少？你接一单挣多少？更不要说有些坑货雇主还不报销机票车费——你别解释，我就问你谁去阿巴拉契亚山脉揍人坐美联航？还是经济舱。抠死算了。」  
日向创：「……」  
小泉真昼深有同感。  
「自从你成为了畅销作家，我终于可以佳O尼X两手抓了。」  
日向创：「……」  
他居然觉得好有道理。  
「……所以我们可以准备漂白工作了？」他问。  
  
日向创从来没想过他会有洗手不干这一天。  
他一直都是，一直都是在死人堆里摸爬滚打。不能说他从记事起就学会了开枪，没那么夸张；但至少在他还是小孩子的时候，他用枪就已经像用刀叉一样自然。  
他以为自己会像许许多多「前辈」一样，死在这条路上。他以为自己只有这么一条路。  
但是，但是现在……  
他似乎有了别的选择。  
  
小泉真昼拍了拍他的肩。手掌正好落在伤处，日向创疼的一哆嗦。  
啊，我好像听见了骨头碎掉的声音。  
少女浑然不觉，她还笑呢，笑声格外爽朗。  
「你好好养伤啊，剩下的交给我们。对了，在修养间隙不要忘记开脑洞。」  
日向创觉得这帮人能那么痛快的答应洗白这事，有很大一部分原因是因为对现在身份适应良好。  
「……我胳膊没好。」他垂死挣扎。  
「你可以口述。」  
  
日向创是很开心的。  
他想他终于可以不用欺骗狛枝了，以后可以大大方方开狛枝的豪车躲编辑，在个人简介上面写「已婚」。  
出院当天七海千秋用新消息教他做人。  
  
《大和田企业会长被射杀在卧室！人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？！》  
《大和田会长遗嘱公开！妻子居然只分到两套房产！会长的真爱难道另有其人？！》  
日向创下翻页面不语。  
七海千秋很贴心的做成了PPT，还黑进公安系统，搞到大量不对外公开资料。  
他放大局部。  
「三枪。」红色的眼睛倒映屏幕，「从血液的喷溅来看死于第三枪。前两枪射的相当偏，凶手不擅长用枪。」  
七海千秋在一旁补充。  
「现场发现了子弹。九毫米帕拉贝鲁姆手枪弹。」  
「弹道测试呢？」他往后翻。  
「在后面。不过，」她顿了顿，「你心里有答案了是不是？」  
手上的动作停下，PPT固定在这一页。  
他一把合上电脑。  
  
「他有病是不是！」  
狛枝搬到客房的第二天，日向在电话里对七海咆哮。  
七海千秋睡眼朦胧，她生物钟颠倒惯了，现在正是她最困的时候。日向的咆哮也没能把她喊精神。  
「狛枝君有病不是一两天了……你不就是喜欢他蛇精病的样子。」  
日向被噎了几秒。  
「别的我可以忍，但杀人是怎么回事？！」七海听到那端一声巨响，估计是柜子什么的被开了个洞，「大和田组组长？！这成绩不错啊，做什么小偷，接我班都可以了！」  
日向创估计是气疯了。  
「我这边想尽一切办法漂白，他倒好，乐呵呵往坑里跳！」  
她又听到「砰」的一声，还有什么东西掉在地上摔碎的声音。从她有限的几次做客记忆来看，应该是狛枝收藏的那一柜子瓷器。  
这下她想不清醒都难。  
「你要不要和他谈一下？」  
「……谈什么？」  
日向创喘着粗气，看样子毁掉狛枝收藏品让他的恶劣心情缓和不少。  
「我觉得……你们两个缺少沟通。」七海打开电脑，边打字边说，「狛枝凪斗，神经病，对不上他的波段就没法交流；你，平时还好，鸡血一上头，抽出枪就是杀杀杀。别说交流，能保命就是谢天谢地了。」  
「别急着反驳我。多少次遇上事情你都是一个人解决什么也不说？」  
日向创不说话。  
「游戏里有句话怎么说来的？啊对，单纵就是干。说的就是你。」  
日向创：「……」  
最后N.W.P前首领说：  
「所以，你能不能试着，和他好好沟通沟通？把枪放下，像个正常人一样。好好谈谈。」  
得到日向的保证后，七海挂了电话。  
屏幕上是某论坛的页面。  
某帖子在首页飘红：《818那个总是背着自己丈夫搞事的死GAY》。

日向创把卧室门打开的时候看见楼下那两个家伙齐齐仰头，脸随着他移动的方向移动。就像跟着太阳移动的两朵向日葵。  
蠢死了。日向在心里说。  
他弯下腰，轻轻松松就把一人多高的仙人柱抱起来，放到一边；又从屋里取了个黑箱子，光明正大的从门口出去。  
九头龙冬彦往里坐了坐，努力减低自己的存在感。  
日向创，不，神座出流扫了这位黑道老大一眼。  
「你要不要留下吃晚饭？」  
……啥？  
日向还嫌九头龙不够懵逼似的。  
「天色也不早了吧，这点路上堵车，估计你回家天都黑了……」他把箱子随随便便往沙发上一扔，在冰箱里翻来翻去，「你干脆留在这吃饭得了。我看看冰箱……啊，有鱼，要不要喝鱼汤？狛枝手艺很好的。」  
九头龙感觉身边那人的气压越来越低，用余光瞟了一眼狛枝虽然还在笑但是那笑容怎么看怎么吓人，九头龙甚至觉得只要他敢答应狛枝就敢往里投毒。  
不是，这些都不重要。他怎么不知道狛枝会做饭？  
他的惊讶实在太明显，狛枝嘲笑：「九头龙君请你调整一下你愚蠢的表情。家务我做很稀奇吗？」  
废话！九头龙都顾不上反驳狛枝说他蠢了。槽点太过密集无从吐起。  
狛枝是什么？会长啊！公司老大！十指不沾阳春水的少爷好吗！  
「……你们为什么不请个保姆？」他  
好不容易才找回自己的舌头。  
日向替狛枝回答。  
「秘密太多，不适合别人知道。」  
比如狛枝的化妆间和日向的军火库。  
九头龙冬彦终于知道狛枝凪斗为什么能收服神座出流了，就凭这份走下神坛洗手做羹汤的勇气他就自愧不如。  
他看了眼日向手里的胡萝卜，还是决定不蹭饭了。虽然很好奇狛枝的手艺如何，但也要有那个命才行。  
他委婉的推拒了这份十分勾人的晚饭邀请。  
「真不吃？」  
「真不吃。」  
「真遗憾，」日向叹气，突然话锋一转，「那我们现在来谈谈你把我们的约定告诉狛枝这事吧。本来我是想吃完饭谈的。」  
九头龙冬彦：「………………」  
  
黑道头子保证没有下次，并支付了三箱子弹才被这对狗男男放出来。等他走了日向把黑箱子往沙发上一丢。  
他穿的很随便，灰色格子居家服，脚上趿拉着黑白熊拖鞋。日向没戴美瞳，他没戴美瞳的话眼神应该很犀利才对；然而眼底浓重的黑眼圈将他的杀手气场削了个七七八八。  
「我们谈谈。」  
狛枝凪斗微笑，看上去相当真诚。日向却知道这家伙固执的紧，才没有外表看起来那么无害。  
日向创单刀直入。  
「大和田的前当家是不是你杀的？」  
狛枝凪斗承认的相当干脆。  
「是。」  
「……」日向垂下眼睫，手指摩挲杯沿，「理由？」  
狛枝凪斗笑容愈发讽刺，甚至可以称得上是「恶意」。  
「拿人钱财，替人消灾。不是吗？」  
手指一顿。  
当然是。  
没人比他更了解这个道理了。  
在「神座出流」看来，人命就是货物，是可以交易的存在。区别不过是商人用死物交易，而他用活物、或者说人命来交易罢了。  
但那是在「神座出流」看来。  
「日向创」抬头，九头龙冬彦走后他第一次直视他的丈夫。狛枝凪斗还是那副欠揍模样，却悄悄挺直腰板——嘴上放肆是一回事，动作放肆是另一回事。他可不觉得靠自己那个十八线幸运能躲过日向创的暴打。  
不过日向既没有扔水杯，也没有跨过茶几把他摁在沙发上揍。他只是简简单单抬头，看向狛枝而已。  
夕阳即将被远山吞没，余辉穿过层层薄云、穿过如火的晚霞，最后落在日向创眼底。  
他的左眼赤红如酒，酒里盛着碎裂的光。  
「你说的没有错。」他叹息一声，狛枝简直要怀疑自己的耳朵，「我是最没有资格问你这件事的人。」  
日向偏头，碎光随着他的动作摇晃。  
这是博物馆事件后，他第一次和狛枝凪斗坦然相对。没有那些虚假的伪装，没有谎言，他把自己赤裸裸的摊开在狛枝凪斗面前。  
「我手上的人命多的数不清，」他说的轻描淡写，「所以我不会因为那些『东西』来问你。」  
这是「神座出流」的本性。  
「但是我觉得，那些血沾到手上，很脏。」  
夜幕降临。  
  
狛枝凪斗没有说话。沉默在二人之间蔓延。  
日向创紧张的注视着他。他鲜有这么坦然的时候。他是杀手，杀手最擅长的就是把秘密埋在心底。  
老天，他把他的婚姻都赌在这一注上了。  
他注意到狛枝凪斗动了——他的丈夫一点点弯下腰，双臂抱紧。身体还不断颤抖。  
「……狛枝？」  
狛枝凪斗没回答。  
日向创一时手足无措。  
「狛枝你……是冷吗？发烧了？我去楼上给你拿床被z……」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」  
日向创：「……」  
狛枝笑的眼泪都飞出来了。  
「天啊日向君你总结了那么半天的语言原来只是想告诉我『血弄到手上不好洗』吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」  
日向创：「……」  
日向创：「再笑揍你啊。」  
狛枝凪斗把笑声憋回去，脸憋的通红。肩膀一抽一抽的。他擦了擦眼泪。  
「这个你放心……反正洗个澡什么都污垢都能洗干净。你忘了家务是我做？」  
日向创面无表情，日向创耳朵很红，日向创捏紧了水杯。  
狛枝凪斗知道再笑下去日向创真的会把他摁在沙发上揍。他清清嗓子。  
「我只是做了该做的事。」他说。  
狛枝凪斗并不后悔背负人命——他不是没把竞争对手弄的跳楼过。他心态很好，在他眼里这不过是直接和间接的区别罢了。  
狛枝给自己点了根烟。  
烟身纤细修长，空气中弥漫着覆盆子特有的酸酸甜甜的味道。  
女士香烟。  
他鲜少在家抽烟，一是因为二手烟会给日向创带来伤害；二是因为他烟瘾并不是很大。抽的最凶的时候也不过是把公司从那些居心叵测的亲戚手里抢回来。  
他只是需要点尼古丁来让自己冷静一下。  
狛枝凪斗嗓音微哑。  
「这是出于我个人意愿，和你没有关系。」  
  
狛枝凪斗以为他这么说完日向创会瞪他一眼，没有丝毫犹豫转身就走。这才是日向应有的反应。他知道自己这句话会惹怒日向，知道的很清楚。  
但是，就算如此，他依旧要说实话。  
左右田和一说狛枝凪斗你这个人在某些方面诚实的令人恶心。  
房间彻底暗了下去。狛枝凪斗只能模模糊糊看见日向创低着头，杀手先生的食指轻轻拍打箱子。不徐不疾。  
遥控器就在面前，但是没有一个人开灯。  
连香烟都烧到了尽头，狛枝凪斗掐灭火光，因为不怎么抽烟所以客厅并没有常备烟灰缸。他只好用手指夹着烟蒂。  
覆盆子的味道快要散尽了。  
谈崩了。  
说起来结婚纪念日离婚也不错呢，估计自己又要上公司论坛首页了。  
狛枝凪斗想。他把烟蒂送到嘴边，想吸一口，却忘了香烟刚被自己掐灭——  
「唔咳咳！」  
啪。  
客厅骤然亮如白昼，狛枝凪斗不得不用手挡住过于刺眼的光；他勉强睁开眼，看见日向  
创的手从灯光遥控器上移开。  
他打开手提箱。  
是枪。  
这把手枪和狛枝凪斗之前见过的都不一样。与格洛克19相比，这把枪管太过纤细，狛枝觉得格洛克用的子弹都比这枪的枪管粗。他把见过的所有手枪都在脑海里回放了一遍，没有任何一把和这把枪是同一款式。  
款式虽然没有相同的……狛枝的目光落在银色枪身。  
但是工艺却有相仿的。  
他现在仍然记得日向手持双枪和战刃骸战斗的那一幕——逼仄的空间里手枪被使用至极限，防守进攻无所不能；所谓的「射程」在他的丈夫面前形同虚设，日向创那几枪几乎都是贴着战刃骸的脸开的。那场战斗里，银色左轮给狛枝凪斗留下了难以磨灭的印象。  
「……史密斯威森？」  
日向创看了他一眼，大概是蛮意外他的枪盲丈夫能认出生产厂家。杀手先生把箱子推过去。  
「SW22 Victory，」见狛枝把玩手枪，日向下意识地解释，「和格洛克19相比略重，0.22口径，最大可容纳11枚0.22LR子弹。」  
「那是什么子弹？」狛枝只知道9厘米帕拉贝鲁姆和鲁格这两种。  
日向眼皮都没抬。  
「射击比赛用的子弹，抓兔子用的比较多。」  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
「不过后坐力和声音都非常小。」说着他拿过枪，将弹夹装好，枪口对准墙上的飞镖靶，「砰砰砰」连开三枪。狛枝凪斗转头看向靶子。  
三点稳稳撑起一个等边三角形  
「看上去威力不如9厘米帕拉贝鲁姆弹，但近距离伤害依旧非常可观。」日向创将枪放回原位。「格洛克19固然是非常好用的枪，但是随身携带消音器非常麻烦。」  
他落下最后一句。  
「不适合你。」  
  
神座出流取货那天七海千秋也在，少女注视着这位准漂白杀手一手交钱一手交货，那冷淡的模样和以前没什么区别。  
「你为什么要送给狛枝先生这个？」  
「0.22LR弹伤害小，打不死人。除非打到要害。」  
少女挑眉。  
「打不死人……就是说明，中枪者还会有苟延残喘的机会，是吗？你为什么要给别人机会呢？这不像你，日向君。」  
日向抿唇不答。  
少女悠悠吐出一口气，她自己回答了这个问题。  
「……你给的不是别人机会，你给的是狛枝先生机会。对吧。」  
威力越小，狛枝背上人命的可能性就越小。  
日向常常想有一个太了解自己的朋友究竟是不是好事。  
前情报头子叹气。  
  
「你可真是煞费苦心。『神座君』。」  
  
原本日向创是打算把这件事当成一个惊喜送给自己丈夫的，结婚纪念日那天红酒配烛光晚餐，吃吃喝喝的时候把这件事说出来。作为四周年礼物。  
他是这么想的。  
然后他又一次被现实打脸。  
神座出流拼了命地从污泥里爬出来，白骨层层累累，堆积成了通往光明的唯一阶梯。出版社全员费尽心思帮助他抽身，身份伪造、消除案底、警告某些不安分的「知情者」……他终于攀住光明的堤岸，抬头却看见狛枝凪斗站在岸上，对自己笑了笑，一下跳进污泥里。  
黑泥溅了他满脸。  
洗也洗不干净。  
  
日向创抬眸，瞳孔深不见底。他几乎是自暴自弃、带着恶意地说：「我决定不做杀手了。」

  
狛枝凪斗沉默，他就那么盯着SW22好久。  
他突然从怀里掏出格洛克19，将它甩给日向，然后把SW22塞进去。  
日向创拿着格洛克19一脸懵逼。  
狛枝凪斗却没管他丈夫，他把信号灯同款配色的礼物盒推过去。  
日向创：「……」  
他忍住眼睛的疼痛，抑制住自己抽狛枝的冲动，安慰自己这是某人的一片心意。自我催眠多次估计自己已经不认识红绿色后才拆开盒子。  
日向创一愣。  
礼物盒里躺着的是SW22同款枪盒。  
史密斯威森的枪盒。  
日向创打开盒子。  
Engraved 1911静静躺在箱底。细碎的雕花藤蔓缠绕枪身，木质枪托上雕刻着密密麻麻的鳞片状花纹。比起武器，这把枪更像艺术品。  
他看向狛枝凪斗，后者耸肩。  
「结婚四周年礼物。」  
怪不得狛枝能认出SW22的生产厂家。  
狛枝凪斗声音很轻，咬字却极为清晰。他下定了某种决心。  
「大和田黄油是最后一个。」  
「我不会再掺和你的事了。」

手机滴滴地响个不停；是重要日子提示音。在这一年里他们吵过、灰心过、痛苦过，婚姻悬于一线岌岌可危，却又在腥风血雨里再次携手，爱情的帆船又一次起航。

第五年终于到来。

至此过往悉数埋葬。

  
狛枝凪斗起身，去酒柜取了瓶柏图斯。他偏过头，灯光垂直而下，正好照在头顶。他举杯。  
「敬婚姻。」  
日向创一步步走近吧台，前杀手先生举起另一杯红酒。  
「敬婚姻，」他顿了顿，「『亲爱的』。」  
  
  
FIN.


	15. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crossover V3

「……方案大致就是这样，剩下的你们细化就好。」他合上文件夹，对周围吩咐道。  
他有些累，太长时间没有经历这种高强度的会议，身体有些吃不消。公司的事情他早就不管了，最中那丫头最近忙的都瘦了一圈，他家那位心疼够呛，变换法子给最中补身子，但是因为是个料理苦手于是压榨他给最中加餐；为了从食物链底端爬起来，他决定重操旧业用加班挽救自己的中年危机。不然打死他也不会重新跟这些该死的财务报表搞上关系。  
这时候最中敲门进来。这丫头自从他回到公司后腿也不疼了，腰也不酸了，黑眼圈消失不见，脸都圆了一圈，走路带风，滋润的像个二百斤的狗子。  
「爸，下班了我们走吧。」  
狛枝凪斗也是凡人，这世上所有的剥削阶级都一个德行，作为老板他巴不得员工战斗到最后一刻。  
「还有两分钟。」  
塔和最中：「……」  
她曾是剥削阶级的一员，但是在「降职」为工人阶级、被加班之神的光芒照耀之后她再也不想五点钟以后走出大门。  
少女看了眼桌上的钟。  
「爸，五点过五分了。」  
她本以为狛枝凪斗会不好意思地说自己搞错了或者不好意思地低下头再或者低下头不好意思地说自己搞错了，总而言之她以为狛枝凪斗会对自己睁眼睛说瞎话感到一丢丢的羞耻。  
事实证明狛枝凪斗从不睁眼说瞎话，他只会把瞎话变成现实。  
他拿过钟，当着塔和最中的面把分针往后转。  
「喏，四点五十八。」  
塔和最中：「……」  
她深深被自己父亲的无耻震惊了。  
少女深吸口气。  
「爸，我不得不提醒你，今晚小吉回来。」  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
「他带他男朋友见家长，我今天早上告诉过你；」塔和最中摊手，「我们要是回来晚了，父亲可能会要你好看。」  
狛枝凪斗「蹭」地起身，一只手拿过外套，往身上穿的同时迈出左脚往门外走。  
「你不走？」他把手放在握把上问。  
前会长指了指钟。  
狛枝凪斗一巴掌将座钟拍进垃圾桶。  
狛枝凪斗：「下班。」  
塔和最中：「……」  
  
塔和最中和王马小吉都是这对夫夫领养的孩子。  
大概是婚姻行到第七年的时候，某天他们俩坐在一起吃早餐，吃着吃着狛枝凪斗不知道怎么回事，突然来了一句：  
「我们养个孩子吧。」  
说完他就想咬掉自己舌头。  
他也不知道自己怎么就说出了这句话。没有腹稿，没有商讨，这么一个严肃的问题被他突然丢了出来，随便的像是讨论今早喝咖啡还是豆浆。  
算了哪天再说吧。狛枝凪斗刚想说点什么转移话题，就见他那脸都埋在报纸里的丈夫点头说好。  
日向创喝了口黑咖啡，眼睛依旧黏在报纸上。  
「好啊。」  
  
塔和最中和王马小吉刚来到家里的时候可不像现在这么融洽。  
同性相斥，两个小家伙智商都很高，性子也很像，可谓是相当看不惯对方。他们两个从来不进行撕暑假作业那种「幼稚」的撕逼，要撕就撕的响些。  
王马小吉在来到这个家的第三个月就把塔和最中给公司做的暗账烧了；塔和最中在沉默半个月后试图在自己弟弟茶杯里下砒霜。逃过一劫的王马小吉故意剪断塔和最中房间电线，试图做出漏电假象来解决掉自己姐姐；塔和最中发现后用仙人掌封住王马小吉卧室门……后来仙人掌让狛枝凪斗拆了。   
他们两个都真诚地希望对方去世。  
偏偏他们还聪明的很，知道不能在家长面前撕逼，在日向创面前那叫一个乖巧，作家先生让打狗绝不撵鸡。夫夫两个经常会有种教育成功又失败的复杂感。  
  
俗话说的好，解决内部矛盾的最好方法就是出现外部矛盾，让他们一致对外。这事两个爸爸就遇到过，事实证明效果拔群。  
这种事同样出现在他们（收养的）儿女身上。  
  
两人之间的争斗彻底在国中结束。  
起因是某高年部学长对塔和最中动手动脚。塔和最中战斗力基本等于一只鹅，根本反抗不过对方。事件发生地点太偏僻，塔和最中求救无门后咬牙准备认命，君子报仇十年不晚。没想到王马小吉恰巧经过一球棒把对方打成脑震荡。  
谁知高年级学长皮糙肉厚血条长，脑震荡加成下还能和王马小吉互殴。王马小吉的战斗力没比他姐姐好多少，两人之间就是差了几只鹅的距离。结果是学长终究没撑过脑震荡昏倒在地，王马小吉被揍了个鼻青脸肿。  
对方家长不依不饶，王马小吉顶着个猪头默默吃口水，一句话不说。塔和最中用舌头一挑三，丝毫不落下风。结果对方家长恼羞成怒，抬起手就给了少女一耳光。  
这事正好让刚进门的狛枝和日向看见了。  
直到现在王马小吉都不知道他那两个在外地考察的父亲是怎么出现在学校的——有一个还去了国外；但是他们两个就是来了。  
然后两个小孩就目睹了他们「温文尔雅的作家父亲」是如何用拳头一挑三的。日向当时就沉下脸，迈开长腿几步走到对方面前一个过肩摔摔晕对方；然后日向问了一句「小吉你的脸谁打的」，在得知是谁后随手抓过支钢笔将对方揍得哭爹喊娘。  
狛枝凪斗蹲下，揉揉两个孩子的头。身后惨叫连连血肉横飞，他笑的十分亲切。  
「没事了啊，我们回家。」  
日向创擦了擦脸上的血，将钢笔插进桌面。  
后来王马小吉表示他溜出去当佣兵和这件事有极大关系。  
  
当晚塔和最中给王马小吉举着熟鸡蛋敷脸的时候表示前尘往事一笔勾销。  
从此两个熊孩子开始狼狈为奸。  
  
所以，王马小吉跑去当佣兵这事，两个家长过了整整一个月才知道。  
狛枝凪斗听到这个消息的时候立刻变了脸色；出乎塔和最中意料的是，日向创倒是很冷静，除去最开始听到这个消息时的惊讶外他就没什么多余的反应。  
「……父亲？」生气说出来吧，憋着不好真的。  
「嗯？」日向创抖开报纸，「区区佣兵而已，有必要那么惊讶吗？」  
塔和最中：「……」  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
哦，忘了您老那段光辉岁月。  
塔和最中没抑制住自己的好奇心：「佣兵和杀手哪个厉害？」  
「佣兵讲究分工和团队合作，杀手单干比较多，没有可比性。不过可以肯定的是，」他翻了一页，「佣兵安全系数比杀手高多了。」  
看一大一小明显放下心的表情，日向创悄悄叹气。  
都是刀口舔血的，生死不过一念间，所谓的安全系数不过是个数值罢了。  
「对了莫纳卡酱，」狛枝凪斗的脸总算恢复了点血色，「你知道小吉加入了什么佣兵团吗？」  
「好像叫『才囚』，很奇怪的名字吧。团长好像也是日本人呢，貌似是叫百田……解斗？」  
「……怎么和左右田那个侄子一个名字？」  
  
「不是叔叔我……」  
「太过分了啊解斗！！！你居然骗了你叔叔我那么久！！！你知不知道我又被扣工资了啊！！叔叔我真的很受伤！」  
「叔叔真的对不起……」  
「呜呜呜叔叔看着你长大的，你居然这么伤叔叔的心！你还做佣兵！你说！你上次带来的女朋友是不是也跟你一样是个佣兵！其实她根本就不是保育士对不对！」  
「……是是是，叔叔您猜的没错……啊啊啊叔叔您不要哭了……好好好，我知道了，我会的好好照顾他的。我保证。」  
佣兵团长放下电话，抹了把汗。他回头，看向那个笑嘻嘻的新人。  
百田解斗心酸地发现他以为自己招了个兵。  
结果给自己找了个爹。  
  
言归正传。王马小吉在左右田和一侄子的「照顾」下日子过得还是很滋润，基本上一个月一次视频通话还是能保持的。最近一次视频通话的时候小儿子笑眯眯地丢下一枚重磅炸弹：  
「这次我会带我男朋友回家。」  
塔和最中当时就喷了一瓶芬达，王马小吉还在一旁落井下石「莫纳卡酱你喷出了一幅热带雨林诶」；狛枝凪斗摸了摸下巴，感慨搞基真的会遗传。  
日向创：「……醒醒我们没有造人功能。」  
狛枝凪斗装聋技能早已炉火纯青。他就跟每一个关心自家孩子婚姻大事的家长一样：「那个小哥多大了？叫什么名字？长得帅吗？哪国人？有钱吗？他是和你爸我一样穷的只剩钱吗？」一样话唠八卦。  
「不告诉你嘻嘻嘻。我们明天的飞机，晚上五点半左右到，就这样啦，有什么明天再说。拜拜～」  
  
东京跟全球所有大城市一样，下班时间必堵车。狛枝凪斗坐在车里就不老实，飙车的手蠢蠢欲动。  
「爸你看清现实好吗？你已经是个中年人啦飙车不适合你这个年纪谢谢～你应该像对面的斋藤先生一样养只金毛做遛狗运动。」  
「啊哈哈莫纳卡酱真是的，斋藤先生七十多了，就算是我也不愿意和这种老年人相提并论呢。」  
「人要学会看清现实嘛，斋藤先生七十多了还可以带狗打太极而老爸你你你你你干嘛！不不不不！不要上人行道这不是GTA你快转向啊转向啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」  
法拉利一头撞倒消防栓。消防栓上半截直接被撞飞了，剩下下半截孤单的喷水。  
雨刷器刷着玻璃，有一下没一下；左边那根跟上半截消防栓一起飞出去了，剩下那根还在坚守岗位，誓要和地下水斗争到底  
塔和最中抹了把雨刷器刮到脸上的水。  
她觉得自己的妆一定糊了。糊透了的那种。  
「你现在从车上下去可以直接参演《孤儿怨》。」  
狛枝凪斗快被安全气囊压死了。  
「在我去演《孤儿怨》之前，」塔和最中勉强看清碎表盘里的指针位置，「我们家可能先会上演《黑帮家族》。」  
手机叮铃铃响个不停。  
  
等父女二人录完笔录联系完保险讨论完拖车问题天早就黑透了。他们两个现在非常狼狈，衣服皱巴巴、妆容很花、某人还被安全气囊打伤了肋骨。  
狛枝凪斗苦中作乐。  
「至少这瓶红酒没碎。这还是幸运的不是吗。」  
塔和最中在心里说这种红酒咱家整整一柜。  
  
「……你们两个去下水道一日游了？」  
「没有。小吉你能不能让开，你在外面一年学会了『站在门槛上装作自己很高并且不让姐姐进门』是吗？」  
「是的！莫纳卡酱一如既往地聪明呢～顺带一提我今年一米六了哦一米六。」  
「算增高垫还真是好不要脸呢亲爱的弟弟。」  
「一米五四的你有什么资格嘲讽我啊嘻嘻嘻。」  
一米八的狛枝凪斗拍了拍两个人的肩膀。  
「能让我进去吗，小矮子们？」  
  
狛枝凪斗回家看见日向创收拾餐具。  
「回来了啊？」  
「晚饭……是谁做的？」  
日向创只会微波炉大法和花式泡面。  
「日向先生，洗碗布坏了还有新的……」  
最原终一：「……」  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
最原终一：「……狛，狛枝先生？呃，我是最原终一。王马君和我说起过您，说您的品味真是……」他沉吟，似乎在选一个合适的词，「独特。」  
日向创在后面笑出声。  
身穿「被水冲被气囊怼的皱巴巴衬衫」的狛枝凪斗：「……」他敢肯定他那个搞事程度不下于他的小儿子原话绝对不是这样的。而且你那个「独特」听上去格外嘲讽年轻人你知道吗？  
他把红酒放在餐桌上。  
「我先去换身衣服。另外，最原君，麻烦你给我加个餐行吗？」  
  
狛枝凪斗坐在餐桌前，用勺子搅弄浓汤。最原终一悄悄握住衣角。  
最原终一做的是玉米浓汤，估计是材料和时间的限制他没有选择做肉汤。玉米浓汤的浓稠度恰到好处，玉米和奶香结合在一起，引人食欲大振。  
「……很好吃。」  
最原终一松了一口气。  
日向创暗中踢了他一脚，那意思是叫他适可而止。  
狛枝凪斗又问了他几个问题。  
最原终一确实很讨人喜欢。他并不是塔和最中那种八面玲珑的人，恰恰相反，他的嘴甚至可以说是笨拙。  
但是他很真诚，虽然也是佣兵但他完全没有那种盛气凌人。他就像个腼腆的邻家男孩一样，话不多但是有问必答，总是垂着双眼，乖巧又安静。  
「呐，最原君。」  
「啊，是。」最原终一挺直脊背。  
「最后一个问题：假如任务目标和小吉一起陷入危险，你会救哪个？」  
昏昏欲睡的塔和最中瞬间清醒。  
来了！传说中的「我和你妈掉到水里你先救哪个」！  
出乎最中预料，最原终一完全没有被为难到。他听到这个问题只是愣了一下，然后轻描淡写地说：「都救。」  
「要是只能救一个呢？」狛枝凪斗往后，靠在椅背上。他一只手端着酒杯。塔和最中知道她这位父亲的兴趣彻彻底底被激发出来了。  
「没有那个可能性，」最原终一剥去那层外壳，利刃出鞘，在灯下泛着寒光，「我可以都救下来。」

狛枝凪斗关掉台灯，他翻身，对身边人说：  
「你很喜欢他。 」  
那个「他」是谁不言而喻。  
曰向创把一个东西放到枕头下一一银色的，上面刻着细密 的花纹。  
「你不也是？ 」  
前杀手先生反问，带着点调侃的味道。曰向视力很好，他 看见他的丈夫笑了，看起来心情非常好。  
他的丈夫脊背用力，一个翻身跨坐在曰向创身上。狛枝風 斗说着话，手上动作不停。  
「第一眼我还以为最原君，哈，会是那种『好好先生』，」  
他解幵曰向创的睡衣扣子，舌尖沿着对方的颈部曲线一路向 下，「没想到会说出，『都救』这么狂傲的话……啊哈……不 愧是小吉，唔，眼光就是好啊。 」  
曰向创一把扯下狛枝凪斗的睡裤。他用膝盖磨蹭对方昂扬 的部位。  
「你快点。」他哑着嗓子。  
狛枝凪斗被他刺激的吸了口冷气。他的下半身被曰向创不 停顶弄，肉柱被布料磨来磨去，内裤前段很快湿了。  
狛枝把自己的脸紧贴在曰向的腹肌上，这么多年过去他的 杀手先生依然脱衣有肉；狛枝凪斗报复性地用舌头舔舐后者肚 脐，他舌尖微探，勾住肚脐边缘，轻轻往上一挑；他感觉到曰 向身体骤然绷紧，抓住他头发的手更用力；下面那根东西直直 顶着他。  
他喜欢做前戏，曰向却截然相反。作家先生讨厌他丈夫的 磨磨卿卿一一他巴不得对方刚硬就捅进来。  
「Shit. 」  
狛枝凪斗听见曰向创低声骂了一句。  
然后天旋地转，眨眼间狛枝凪斗就和曰向创换了个位置。 他看见他丈夫瞪着那双漂亮的异色瞳，汗水顺着下颔滴落。  
「You are an asshole. 」  
曰向创的睡衣基本上是被自己甩下去的，他把狛枝凪斗的 睡衣往上一推，然后用牙咬住狛枝内裤边缘。对方的阴茎一下 弹了出来，正好拍在曰向创脸上，前端还往外滴着液体。  
杀手先生舔上狛枝的分身。他舔过肉棒侧身，速虔缓慢， 像故意折磨人一般；舌尖扫过沉甸甸的聶袋，引得狛枝凪斗轻 颤；然后他含住龟头。  
曰向创就是在报复，他承认。他先含住龟头，然后一口一 口吞噬掉剩下的部分。他小心的避幵牙齿，用略微干燥的唇瓣 包裏柱身，嘴唇上的干皮不停在柱身上摩攛。然而一部分却被 曰向湿润的口腔和舌头包裏，狛枝凪斗简直要被这种感觉刺激 疯。  
但是狛枝擅长忍耐。  
商场上是，床上也是。  
他还有心情扯别的：「我从来，哈，没见过你，嗯，那么 欣赏一个人...那把枪你多久没用了 。」  
曰向轻轻咬了一下，意思是让他的嘴安分点。他的喉咙动 了，狛枝凪斗感觉柔软、温暖、潮湿的口腔内壁瞬间挤压过来 ，他的阴茎随着吞咽动作而动，狛枝觉得他已经到了极限一一  
他射了。  
曰向吐出他的阴茎，杀手先生的嘴唇因为口交而有些红肿 ，他伸出舌头，将嘴唇周围的精液一一舔掉。  
他把狛枝那些东西全咽了下去。  
「最原君是天生的狙击手，手非常稳；时机抓的非常棒。」  
他喘着气，限角微红，「比你强多了。」  
狛枝凪斗衣扣都不解，直接当套头衫脱掉。他用牙咬幵套 子。  
曰向创脱掉最后一件衣服。他下半身硬的发疼。曰向往自 己手里倒了半瓶润滑油，他伸出手指，当着狛枝凪斗的面，伸 进后庭。  
纤长的手指被后面那个红色的小洞一节节吞没，发出菇滋菇滋的声响。他跪在狛枝凪斗面前，两条腿撑得极幵；另一只 手抚弄着自己的阴茎，带着薄茧的手指擦过顶端小孔，曰向创 舒服的发出一声呻吟。  
狛枝凪斗豢过去，他和曰向创接吻一一两个人的舌头像蛇 一样缠绕在一起，唾液顺着唇缝滴下。曰向创追逐着狛枝凪斗 的唇瓣，他抬起腿，缠在狛枝凪斗膀间。  
他膀部用力，朝着狛枝凪斗胯间那根巨物，缓缓地，坐下 去。  
那个小洞湿透了，润滑剂混合着肠液滴滴答答往外琉；狛枝慢慢挺进，曰向每次被进入身体都会颤抖，他享受这种感觉 ，故意将进入的动作拖得很慢，感受阴茎被柔软的肠肉包裏。  
他完全进入的时候，曰向发出一声舒服的呻吟。似乎终于 得到了满足。  
狛枝凪斗拍了拍曰向的屁股。  
「夹紧点，『亲爱的』。 」  
曰向瞪他一限，无奈现在这一眼实在没什么杀伤力，反倒 像是被欺负狠了。  
狛枝凪斗觉得自己下半身更硬了。  
他抽动阴茎，囊袋打在曰向好看的屁股上，发出「啪啪」 的撞击声。曰向一只手环住狛枝脖子，让自己靠在他身上；然 后伸出另一只手一一那只沾满润滑剂的手，揪住狛枝凪斗胸口 那点。  
润滑剂有点黏糊糊的，两只手指不停搓弄乳头，那小东西 逐渐变红、变热、变硬。  
狛枝凪斗轻咬他丈夫脆弱的颈部皮肤。  
「你有时候，哈，特别混账，嗯，你知道吗？ 」  
曰向创被项吾得气喘吁吁。闻言露出一个笑容：  
「嗯……彼此彼此，哈，再，再快点。」  
狛枝凪斗动作加快，曰向创双腿绞的更紧，使自己获得更 大的快感。狛枝凪斗不断撞击着那一点，他听见曰向创断断续 续的呻吟，那声音幵始变调，同时下身被夹得更紧一一 「哈，哈啊一一」  
他们同时达到了高潮。

日向创从浴室里出来的时候狛枝凪斗已经把新被套准备好了。他爬进去，靠着狛枝凪斗肩膀躺下。  
「你怎么回来这么晚？」  
狛枝凪斗的脸色立刻变的相当精彩。日向创抽抽嘴角，他有种不好的预感；上次狛枝凪斗露出这种表情是回想起自己因为喝多了在员工大会上抱着麦喊全体加薪。  
他在被子下轻轻踢了狛枝一脚。  
「说话。」  
「……我撞倒了路边的消防栓。」  
日向创打了个哈欠。  
「消防栓怎么样？」狛枝能跟他天雷地火来一发就说明身体很健康。  
狛枝凪斗觉得心里更苦了。  
「……消防栓很不好啊哈哈哈。」他抹了把脸：「我记得那个消防栓和我们公司是一个供水。」  
日向创：「……」  
狛枝凪斗：「也就是说，我们公司，可能要停水好几天了。」  
日向创心说这也叫事？他把自己埋进被子里。  
「我们明天去旅游吧。」交完稿的作家先生提议。  
狛枝凪斗闻言兴冲冲划开平板：  
「好啊，我现在定机票。」  
  
塔和最中站在水池前，她维持着倒水的姿势，金鱼在没有水的鱼缸里扑腾。  
操，她忘了那个消防栓和公司是同一个供水管道。  
她身后的电脑还亮着。蓝天白云，大海沙滩，两只手在如此美景下亲密交缠；明明都是男人的手，然而右边那只却戴着枚过于华丽的戒指。  
扑面而来的恋爱酸臭味。  
这条推特发在两个小时前，地点是什么马尼拉。一看就是半夜订的机票，两个混蛋这个年纪还玩什么「说走就走的旅行」。  
你们怎么不去埃塞俄比亚。  
塔和最中手机发出「叮」的一声，她用西装擦了擦手。掏出手机一看：  
是王马小吉新发的ins。图一是两只手拿着一个双球冰淇淋。  
图二是两张机票。  
下面配字：和@Eagle_s一起。提前蜜月旅行，目标埃塞俄比亚。  
塔和最中连鱼带手机一起从四十八楼丢了出去。

FIN.


End file.
